Plus profond que l'océan
by FrenchKiwi1994
Summary: Troisième et dernière partie, suite à l'histoire "Les feux de la rampe" et "C'est l'amour qui nous unira". Cinq ans plus tard, Naomi et Emily voient leurs projets d'avenir se concrétiser... Mais ce bonheur saura-t-il rester intact ? NAOMILY, et retour de tous les personnages précédemment intervenus :)
1. Chapitre 1 : Fierté

**A/N: voilà, troisième et dernière partie à cette histoire... :) Petite explication du titre... Il n'a aucun rapport avec le film du même nom, je ne compte pas faire un remake en gardant la même trame de fond. C'était simplement parce que le titre de la partie I avait un rapport avec Emily (ses cheveux rouge-feu), la partie II était l'alliance des deux; cette partie III fait donc référence à la couleur des yeux de Naomi :) Voilà pour les explications. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Naomi.** - Fierté.

Il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait. Je voulais vraiment faire en sorte que cette soirée soit spéciale pour elle, _pour nous_. Je voulais qu'elle se rende compte que même après cinq ans de vie commune, mes sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé; bien au contraire. Je ne sais pas si cela était possible, mais depuis le premier jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et chaque jour mon amour pour elle devenait plus grand. Oui je sais, un peu trop cliché, pas vrai ?

Je voulais vraiment qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais; même si je lui répétais tous les matins, j'éprouvais comme le besoin de lui prouver une fois de plus. Elle avait organisé un week-end surprise en montagne le mois dernier pour nos quatre ans de mariage, et c'était vraiment merveilleux. Il était donc évident que je doive prévoir à mon tour quelque chose de spécial pour elle en retour.

La sonnette retentit (j'avais volontairement laissé mes clefs sur la porte pour lui ouvrir moi-même) et je me précipitai à l'entrée en empoignant l'Amaryllis blanche que j'avais achetée quelques heures plus tôt.

"Pourquoi tu as fer-"

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la fleur que je lui tendais et de ma tenue vestimentaire. Elle me sourit timidement en se pinçant les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire en retour. Elle s'empara de la fleur et en humecta le parfum avant de propulser ses lèvres contre les miennes en attachant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"En quel honneur ?" demanda-t-elle en gardant ses lèvres au plus proche des miennes.

"J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour faire plaisir à ma femme ?"

"Probablement pas."

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai à l'intérieur. Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit l'état du salon. J'avais posé de multiples bougies un peu partout dans la pièce pour une ambiance romantique et un vieux tube de jazz passait en fond musical.

"Naoms…" dit-elle.

"Je voulais te remercier… Pour le week-end en montagne le mois dernier… Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire, alors…"

"C'est parfait." s'extasia-t-elle.

"Viens, le dîner va refroidir."

* * *

Alors qu'elle dégustait le dessert (oui, je pouvais employer le verbe "déguster", car à entendre ses commentaires, je pouvais définitivement affirmer qu'elle appréciait ma crème brûlée), je posais ma main sur la sienne, simplement parce que le contact physique m'avait manqué. Sa peau était si douce, et son sourire était tellement adorable, je ne pouvais me retenir en sa présence.

"Ça m'a manqué… _Ça_, nous…" dit-elle en nous pointant toutes les deux du doigt.

"Moi aussi…" murmurai-je. "Ton travail te demande trop de temps, mon amour…"

"Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être une bonne excuse pour ne plus aller bosser à partir de demain !"

"J'espère que tu as raison cette fois…"

"J'ai un bon pressentiment." avoua-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je suis sûre que cette fois, c'est la bonne."

"Il y a plutôt intérêt, j'ai encore acheté des vêtements pour bébé ce matin."

"_Encore_ ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en riant. "Naoms, on pourrait ouvrir un magasin !"

"Je sais… Mais tu devrais voir ce que j'ai trouvé !" me justifiai-je. "C'est un body mixte où il y a marqué "J'aime mes Mamans" ! Avec un arc-en-ciel, Em ! _Un arc-en-ciel_ !"

Elle faillit recracher le vin qu'elle était en train de boire tellement son fou-rire était devenu incontrôlable.

"Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ?"

"Oui, on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois."

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'offris un massage à ma femme par mes soins et l'obligeai par la suite à se relaxer à mes côtés dans notre bain moussant. C'était dur de garder mes mains en place lorsqu'une Emily nue m'embrassait fougueusement dans le cou; mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ma surprise finale, qui consistait effectivement à lui faire l'amour.

Je l'aidai à sortir de la baignoire et lui enfilai son peignoir. Comme d'habitude, ça la faisait rire. Non pas parce que je m'y prenais mal (du moins c'est ce que j'espérais) mais parce qu'elle a toujours trouvé ça drôle que je développe un côté gentleman au cours de notre relation.

Je la conduisis ensuite dans notre chambre, et je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne lorsqu'elle découvrit les lieux. Les mêmes petites bougies décoratives ornaient chaque recoin de la chambre, laissant juste assez de lumière pour qu'on puisse distinguer la couleur de ses yeux; et j'avais posé sur le lit des dizaines d'Amaryllis sur les couvertures, identiques à celle que je lui avais donnée à son arrivée.

"Les Amaryllis sont symbole de fierté." dis-je.

"Je peux comprendre que tu sois fière de toi après tout ça…" dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"C'est pas de moi que je suis fière !" répondis-je en riant. "Mais de toi…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu as la personnalité la plus magnifique que la Terre ait connue; parce que non seulement tu prêtes attention aux autres, mais tu les fais aussi passer avant toi. Parce que tu es une amie et une femme extraordinaire et parce que tu m'aimes malgré le fait que je suis lunatique la plupart du temps."

Elle rit et je la pris plus fort contre moi avant de conclure ce que j'avais à lui dire.

"Mais la raison ce soir qui me pousse à t'offrir ces Amaryllis, c'est parce que tu vas être la mère de notre premier enfant. Et je suis tellement fière que ce soit à toi qu'on ait confié cette tâche. Je suis tellement heureuse et tellement fière que je ne trouve plus ni les mots ni les gestes pour te le prouver…"

Sur ces derniers mots, elle m'embrassa avec une force qui me transmit toutes ces émotions à la fois : la passion qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là lorsqu'elle attaqua mes lèvres en me poussant plus fort contre elle, la douceur de ses lèvres pour me prouver son amour, son émotion lorsque je sentis ses larmes couler sur ma propre joue…

"Ce que tu dis là est vraiment magnifique, Naoms." dit-elle en se séparant légèrement de moi. "Mais tu sembles oublier une chose capitale cependant : cet enfant aura deux mères. Et il aura toutes les raisons du monde d'être fière de ses deux mamans. Il verra en toi tout ce que j'y vois, et il se rendra compte à quel point tu es merveilleuse, et à quel point il pourra avoir confiance en toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Naoms. Pas seulement pour tout ce que tu fais, mais plus simplement pour ce que tu es."

J'étais à présent en train de pleurer. On ne s'était pas parlées comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Même lors de notre week-end, on n'avait pas pas eu l'occasion de se dire ces choses-là. Ce soir était spécial; je le sentais. J'étais persuadée que dès demain, notre vie prendra un tournant différent. Demain, notre vie changera considérablement.

* * *

On attendait dans la salle d'attente que le gynécologue vienne nous transmettre les résultats du test. Je tapais nerveusement du pied et Emily posa sa main sur mon genou pour me calmer.

"Arrête." murmura-t-elle.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne et expirai lentement. Comment arrivait-elle à garder un calme olympien durant cette attente ? Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être la future femme enceinte avec des réactions pareilles.

L'homme sortit de la salle où il nous avait quittées quelques minutes auparavant, une enveloppe épaisse dans les mains. On se leva et il afficha un grand sourire.

"Mesdames, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que dans neuf mois, vous tiendrez un adorable bébé dans vos bras."

Ma respiration se coupa et j'écarquillai les yeux. Emily sauta de joie à côté de moi, puis me prit dans ses bras. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte qu'elle était en train de me parler, puis je commençai à pleurer de joie. Elle embrassa tendrement ma joue tandis que je restai bouche-bée.

"Félicitations." ajouta-t-il. "Je vous demanderais de dresser la date du prochain rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire et de suivre les indications de ce dossier. En cas de problème ou de questions éventuelles, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Ne consommez évidemment pas d'alcool et conservez un régime alimentaire sain. Vous allez être très fatiguée les premières semaines, alors n'hésitez pas à faire des siestes. Les détails supplémentaires concernant vos repas et l'hygiène quotidienne sont inscrits dans la liasse de papiers que je vous conseille fortement de lire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée; fêtez bien cette nouvelle et félicitations encore."

On le remercia et lui serra toutes les deux la main. J'avais réussi à calmer mes larmes pendant son court discours et Emily aussi.

En sortant du bâtiment, Emily me surprit en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je souris dans le baiser et lui murmurai sans cesse "Je t'aime" entre deux souffles.

En décollant mes lèvres des siennes pour la contempler, une horde de journalistes accoururent à nos côtés, munis de caméras et de micros. J'aurais du être énervée et outrée par leur attitude, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait me gâcher ma journée et me faire disparaître ma bonne humeur.

"Madame Campbell !" commença l'un. "C'est la troisième fois qu'on vous voit sortir de la clinique, cela veut-il dire qu'on pourrait espérer vous voir enceinte dans les prochains temps ?"

Je réfléchis un instant. Devais-je leur dire la vérité ? Ils finiraient probablement par l'apprendre, de toute manière… Je jetai un coup d'oeil en direction d'Emily qui hocha la tête en guise d'appréciation.

"Vous ne me verrez pas enceinte dans les prochains temps, puisque c'est Emily qui portera notre enfant. On a eu les résultats aujourd'hui-"

"Sont-ils positifs ?" me coupa-t-il.

"Ils sont effectivement positifs." dis-je en souriant.

Trois d'entre eux nous félicitèrent tandis que deux autres tentèrent de recueillir d'autres informations. J'avais beau être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ma patience avait atteint sa limite et je nous frayai un chemin hors de la masse de journalistes.

Dans la voiture, je laissai mes mains caresser ses joues, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle blottit sa tête sur mon épaules tandis que le chauffeur prit la direction de la maison des Fitch.

Aucune parole n'était échangée. Nos regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes; c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aimais à ce point. La plupart du temps, je n'étais même pas obligée de lui dire ce qui me tracassait ou les raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Elle le voyait à la minute où mes yeux rencontraient les siens. Et à ce moment précis, elle pouvait certainement y lire tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle à cet instant et toute la fierté que je ressentais à son égard.

* * *

**A/N: que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Intuitions

**Chapitre 2 : ****Emily.** - Intuitions.

Mon père me tenait dans ses bras depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Cette scène me semblait vaguement similaire à celle de notre mariage. Lorsqu'on était sur le point de partir en voiture pour notre nuit de noce, mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras et ne m'avait pas relâchée avant de longues minutes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la même chose. Lorsqu'on annonça à mes parents qu'ils allaient devenir grand-père et grand-mère, ils ont explosé de joie. J'attendais une réaction comme celle-là de la part de mon père, car il a toujours été le plus expressif des deux; mais pas de ma mère ! Elle a évidemment ouvert le champagne (dont je n'ai évidemment pas bu une goutte) et avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me rappelais du temps où ma mère ne supportais pas le fait que je sois lesbienne. C'est assez amusant de voir à quel point les temps ont changé… Il y avait aussi un temps où elle haïssait Naomi. Ce temps semblait lui aussi révolu quand je les vis échanger chacune une étreinte.

Ma soeur et Cook allaient nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Je ne leur avais pas encore annoncé la nouvelle par téléphone; je voulais voir leur tête au moment où je leur annoncerai en vrai !

L'attente ne fut que de courte durée, car ils sonnèrent à la porte peu de temps plus tard. Katie salua _très_ brièvement mes parents avant de se précipiter vers nous. Elle regarda Naomi, gravement.

"Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle est enceinte." exigea Katie.

Naomi rit aux éclats tandis que ma soeur garda son sérieux. J'avais certes été quelque peu pestante ces derniers temps, car mon insémination avait échoué deux fois; mais elle exagérait tout de même ! Je n'avais pas été aussi terrible, pas vrai ?

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Katie en regardant constamment entre moi et Naomi.

Je lui offris un simple sourire contenu en pinçant mes lèvres et ma soeur s'exclama de joie avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle était en train de me serrer encore plus fort que mon père l'avait fait précédemment et j'avais sérieusement du mal à respirer.

"Je crois que tu es en train de l'étouffer, Katiekins." intervint Cook.

"Oh ! Merde, pardon."

Une fois libérée de ma jumelle, ce fut au tour de Cook de me prendre dans ses bras. Il fit attention à ne pas m'étreindre trop fort comme l'avait Katie et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, puis dit :

"Ce petit gars va être un vrai tombeur, Emilio; Cookie va lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour emballer une fille."

"Et comment peux-tu affirmer que ce sera un garçon ?" demanda la blonde.

"Intuition masculine !"

"Tu as logiquement cinquante pour cent de chance d'avoir raison; j'appelle ça du _hasard_." rétorqua-t-elle.

"Tu te souviens cette fois à Las Vegas où je t'avais dit que mon intuition masculine me disait que tu retrouverais Emilio à moitié nue sur cette table de billard et-"

Cook fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge de ma part, car je n'avais absolument pas envie que mes parents entendent cette histoire. Ils s'esclaffèrent et je rougis de plus belle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille; ma mère me donna de précieux conseils pour ma grossesse et nous raconta quelques anecdotes (drôles pour toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas enceintes).

Je devais avouer que je me sentais beaucoup plus proche de ma mère depuis mon mariage. Elle était devenue tellement plus à l'aise envers ma sexualité, et montrait beaucoup d'affection pour Naomi. Naturellement, le fait que je puisse lui donner des petits-enfants la ravissait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner Katie et Cook sur le sujet; et à ma grande surprise, le petit ami de ma soeur ne semblait pas trop retissant, bien au contraire.

"Justement, Maman." commença Katie. "Ça fait quelques semaines que j'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule… Je me suis dit que comme ça, ils auraient le même âge…"

"Katie, c'est merveilleux !" s'exclama ma mère.

Je serrai ma soeur dans mes bras, tellement heureuse qu'ils aient eux aussi décidé d'avoir un enfant.

"Et on pourra les entraîner au foot, pas vrai Cookie ?" demanda mon père.

"Affirmatif, chef. Ils joueront pour l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre !"

"Non mais attendez," intervint ma soeur. "qui vous dit que ce sera des garçons ?"

"INTUITION MASCULINE !" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

"Tu penses que ce sera un garçon ?" demandai-je, mes yeux encore rivés sur le poste de télé.

"Je ne sais pas…" dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi ?"

"Hé bien parce que… On est deux filles, et… Quand il arrivera à l'âge de la puberté, il aura envie de parler de trucs de mecs, et je ne sais pas si on sera assez qualifiée pour lui donner des réponses…"

Naomi mit le DVD en pause et se tourna vers moi sur le canapé. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et attendit d'avoir ma pleine attention pour me répondre.

"Em… Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, notre enfant nous posera des questions auxquelles on sera pas toujours en mesure de lui donner des réponses. Bien sûr, ce sera plus facile avec une fille; mais s'il arrive que ce petit bout soit un garçon, il pourra toujours se confier à nous quand quelque chose le tracassera; et si ce n'est pas nous, il pourra en parler à Cook, ou ton père… Ou même James, tiens !"

"Non." dis-je en riant. "Je ne veux définitivement pas que mon frère lui donne des conseils à ce niveau-là. Mais tu as raison… Il aura tous les soutiens nécessaires."

"Exactement. Maintenant, cesse de t'en faire pour rien et embrasse-moi, _Fitch_."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres…" dis-je en la prenant par le cou et en attachant mes lèvres aux siennes, pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

Alors qu'elle allait retirer mon pull, son portable sonna. Bien décidée à ne pas répondre, Naomi m'embrassa encore, en ne prêtant que peu attention à son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et la blonde grommela bruyamment. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de déposer d'autres baisers dans mon cou en me caressant délicatement le corps. La sonnerie de son portable résonna une troisième fois et Naomi s'énerva de plus belle.

"Naoms, ça a l'air urgent." dis-je.

Elle se leva et décrocha après avoir vérifié l'appelant.

"Allô ? … Oui. … C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupée là. … Oui. … Non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? … Déjà ?! Mais je croyais qu'on ne débutait le tournage que dans un an minimum ! … Je sais bien mais- … D'accord. … Je vous recontacterai dans la semaine. Au revoir."

Je la regardai, perplexe.

"C'était le producteur de _The Age_. Le tournage du deuxième volet ne devait commencer que dans un an, mais s'ils arrivaient à boucler le film avant la fin de l'année prochaine, les gains seraient doublés."

"Donc…?" l'invitai-je à conclure.

"Donc le tournage commence dans moins d'un mois. Je recevrai le script dès demain et les répétitions commencent dans deux semaines."

"Si tôt ?!" m'exclamai-je.

"Oui. Ils veulent commencer dès qu'il s'arrêtera de neiger."

"Putain…" soupirai-je.

"Ouais…"

"Ça va te prendre beaucoup de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Mais ne t'en fais; vous êtes ma priorité." dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

Alors que Naomi feuilletait avec enthousiasme le paquet de feuilles contenant les répliques de son personnages, je lisais des conseils de psy concernant la grossesse. La psychologue qui avait créé ce site conseillait aux femmes de tenir un espèce de journal intime où la femme enceinte et son conjoint devaient y annoter chacun quelques faits marquants ou bien même tout ce qui leur passait par la tête pendant la journée.

"Naoms ?"

"Hm ?" dit-elle en levant les yeux de son script.

"J'ai lu que tenir un journal était une très bonne idée durant la grossesse."

"Oh ? Euh, oui, probablement. Fais comme tu veux, chérie." dit-elle en me souriant avant de remettre son nez dans la paperasse.

"Les _deux_ doivent tenir un journal, Naomi."

"Oh." dit-elle de façon beaucoup moins emballée."Euh, oui ! Ça doit être une bonne idée, oui !"

"Tu es pour ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire, mais c'est vrai que ça doit être un bon moyen de se retranscrire nos expériences…"

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé." lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle se remit au travail et je commençai déjà à écrire la première page manuscrite de mon journal sur une page blanche.

* * *

_24/02/17 - Ça ne fait que quelques jours que je sais que je suis enceinte. C'est une sensation incroyablement agréable à vrai dire… Bien sûr, pas vraiment la nuit dernière où j'ai dû me précipiter aux toilettes à cause de mes maux de ventre, mais_ - Pourquoi j'écris ça ? - _sinon c'est une sensation plutôt agréable, c'est vrai. Savoir qu'on va donner la vie à quelqu'un et se dire qu'on va élever cet enfant avec la personne qui compte le plus à nos yeux (du moins, pour l'instant !) c'est quelque chose de phénoménal à ressentir au fond de soi. J'appréhende quelque peu l'accouchement, cela dit… Mais j'ai encore neuf mois pour m'y préparer. Je me rends compte qu'il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord pour un prénom aussi… Je ne veux faire aucune recherche sans Naomi, car j'aimerais qu'on soit toutes les deux d'accord à cent pour cent pour trouver le prénom qui conviendrait. Beaucoup de parents attendent de connaître le sexe de leur enfant avant d'en trouver un, mais je pense qu'il est intéressant d'en chercher un sans savoir si on attend une fille ou un garçon. Je sais que c'est comme ça qu'avait procédé Lara et JJ à l'époque. Je dois avouer que ces deux-là sont un peu un modèle de réussite pour moi. Ils s'occupent d'Ellie à la perfection et j'espère réussir de la même manière. Mais avoir Naomi à mes côtés rendraient les choses incroyablement plus faciles._

* * *

**A/N: commentaires, questions ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sophia

**A/N: note spéciale de l'auteur pour Naomily-fan: je suis très heureuse que tu me dises franchement ton opinion, c'est très important pour moi :) Et je t'en remercie ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres que tout n'est justement pas si rose... ;) J'avais prévu depuis longtemps d'inclure des passages plus tristes, et c'est justement pour contrebalancer de la lune de miel que j'ai écrit une troisième partie :) Je vous promets une fin heureuse, mais je donne effectivement raison à Naomily-fan sur ce coup-là :) En attendant, bonne lecture ! :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Naomi.** - Sophia.

JJ m'avait appelée ce matin pour me confirmer le rendez-vous à Londres avec les réalisateurs du film ainsi que le reste du casting. Je devais y être en début d'après-midi, mais j'avais prévu d'avoir un peu de retard pour pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec Em. Je savais qu'elle vivait mal le fait que j'allais devoir filmer pendant sa grossesse. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas davantage, mais JJ me promit qu'il arriverait à regrouper mes heures de tournage le mieux possible pour que je puisse passer plus de temps avec elle.

Dans le train, JJ dormait à poings fermés et je commençai à sérieusement m'ennuyer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus discuter avec Emily par sms car c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait accompagner Katie pour son test de grossesse. Je sortis donc un petit carnet que j'avais acheté la veille pour pouvoir y annoter mes premiers ressentis lors de la grossesse de ma femme.

_02/03/17 - Voilà maintenant presque deux semaines qu'Emily est enceinte de notre futur enfant. Je suis en ce moment-même dans un train qui doit me conduire à Londres, loin d'Emily; et c'est dur d'être séparée d'elle. Surtout en ce moment quand je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je pense à elle tout le temps. Et je pense au bébé tout le temps. C'est dur de penser à autre chose, à vrai dire… L'idée du journal a été initiée par Emily. Au début, je n'en voyais pas réellement l'utilité, mais je me rends compte maintenant que ça permet d'extérioriser ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Non pas que je ne peux pas en parler à Emily, mais je pense que pour l'instant, le mieux à faire est de ne pas l'apeurer. _

_Avoir des enfants a toujours fait partie de mes projets; et ceux, même après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Entre le départ soudain de mon père et ma fausse-couche, rien de tout cela n'a posé de frein à cette volonté. On a discuté pendant longtemps avec Emily pour savoir laquelle de nous deux porterait l'enfant. On était toutes les deux pour, mais il semblait plus logique qu'elle soit enceinte; d'abord parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber enceinte, car mon contrat stipulait clairement que je ne le pouvais pas. Le médecin nous a aussi conseillé de choisir Emily, puisque mes antécédents auraient peut-être joué en ma défaveur._

_Nous voilà donc au début de la grossesse de ma femme, et même si j'en suis quelque peu préoccupée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les mois à venir vont être merveilleux, tout comme vont l'être le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. À leurs côtés._

Le train s'arrêta et je rangeai à nouveau le carnet dans mon sac avant de réveiller JJ. Je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la journée entière à simplement signer des contrats et à écouter des explications que j'avais déjà entendu des centaines de fois au moins, mais comme me l'avait précisé JJ, je ne pouvais pas passer outre ces dispositions. Le plus vite on aura bouclé cette affaire, le plus vite je pourrai _la_ rejoindre.

* * *

Je rentrai, lessivée. La journée avait été incroyablement longue il était tard lorsque je passai le pas de la porte. Il faisait nuit-noire dans la maison et je me demandai si Emily était déjà couchée ou si elle comptait passer la soirée avec Katie en fin de compte. C'est lorsque je vis un sceau à champagne avec une bouteille que je compris qu'elle était certainement à l'étage. Il y avait une carte qui accompagnait le tout; elle était parfumée.

_Monte :-)_

Bingo. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien, mais elle arrivait cependant toujours à me surprendre. Je pris le champagne avec moi et montai les escaliers.

En ouvrant la porte, je fus accueillie par la même odeur que celle de la carte; et Emily était allongée sur le lit, dans une lingerie des plus sexy. À mon grand regret, elle était déjà endormie et je me sentais coupable d'être rentrée si tard.

Je posai le sceau au pied du lit, retirai ma veste et le reste de mes habits pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements et me blottir contre elle. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque ma peau entra au contact de la sienne; et se réveilla doucement.

"Bonsoir." chuchotai-je.

"Tu rentres tard." affirma-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

"Je sais. Je suis désolée."

"C'est pas grave."

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et je dus retenir mon souffle tant elle était belle. J'embrassai le bout de son nez et elle frissonna à nouveau, puis m'agrippa par le coude.

"Tu es glacée." dit-elle en riant.

"Désolée."

"Viens par là."

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un et je sentis ma température augmenter à son contact. C'était incroyablement agréable de la sentir contre moi et son parfum était exquis.

"Tu sens bon." affirmai-je. "C'est un nouveau parfum ?"

"Oui, on a fait les boutiques avec Katie aujourd'hui. L'ensemble te plaît ?"

"Oui, beaucoup." répondis-je en caressant ses formes. "Mais tu seras encore plus jolie _sans_ cet ensemble."

"Une chose en son temps, perverse !" dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

"Tu as ramené le champagne ?"

Je hochai la tête, me défit de son étreinte et pris le sceau que j'avais précédemment posé au sol. Je m'en servis une coupe, mais ne sus pas quoi faire de l'autre…

"Il est sans alcool." dit-elle. "Ce ne sera probablement pas bon, mais c'était pour qu'on puisse être deux à boire cette fois. Il y a du vrai champagne au frigo si tu veux…"

"Non non. Ça me convient parfaitement."

Elle me sourit et je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres. Je lui servis ensuite une coupe et on trinqua.

"Katie est enceinte alors ?" demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non et soupira doucement. Il y eut un léger blanc, puis Emily m'expliqua qu'elle avait simplement envie de passer un moment romantique avec moi, ce soir; d'où le champagne. Je me rendis bien sûr compte que j'avais un peu gâché l'ambiance à cause de mon retard, mais elle semblait cependant toujours encore avoir envie de moi, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fatiguée.

On fit l'amour, doucement, tendrement, et je caressais son corps avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, comme si un mouvement brusque risquait de la casser. J'essayais de lui prouver à quel point je faisais attention à elle et à quel point je tenais à elle.

* * *

La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous réveilla toutes les deux en sursaut. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'éteindre hier soir et j'étais en train de le maudire ce matin. La tête d'Emily, précédemment posée sur mon torse nu, se cacha sous les coussins pour atténuer le bruit.

"Oooh, éteins ça !" grommela-t-elle.

Je sortis mon téléphone du sac et fit comme elle le demanda en mettant mon téléphone sur OFF. Je remarquai en même temps que l'appel provenait du producteur et qu'il m'avait laissé trois messages; mais pour l'heure, je n'allais pas me préoccuper de lui.

* * *

Plus tard dans la semaine, j'appris que je devais me rendre sur les lieux du tournage plus tôt que prévu, car les conditions météo étaient parfaites. Je ne savais pas mon texte à la perfection, mais cela ne posait apparemment pas un problème majeur, étant donné que je ne ferai que seconder l'actrice principale pour cette scène.

C'était seulement une fois sur les lieux que je me rendis compte de mon retard. Ils étaient déjà tous prêts à filmer et le producteur, John Foster, semblait énervé. Il marchait dans ma direction, les sourcils froncés.

"Excusez mon retard, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps." dis-je.

"Les retards ne sont pas tolérés ici, madame Campbell."

"J'en ai conscience, mais ma femme-"

"Quel qu'en soit le motif." ajouta-t-il en me coupant dans ma phrase.

"Si mes horaires ne vous conviennent pas, je n'aurai aucun mal à vous remplacer."

Je baissai le regard. Je ne voulais pas que mes retards causent mon renvoi; ce film comptait beaucoup pour moi et allait jouer en ma faveur pour mes rôles futurs.

"Vos attitudes de diva ne marcheront pas avec moi." continua-t-il. "J'exige donc un respect total de mes exigences de travail. Suis-je clair ?"

"Très clair."

"Bien. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de vous changer. Je vous veux présente dans dix minutes."

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers les loges au pas de course. Ce mec était un véritable crétin. Mais puisque c'était lui _le boss_, je pouvais difficilement le contredire.

Sept minutes plus tard (oui, j'avais effectivement chronométré mon temps), je me retrouvai entourée de caméra, prête à tourner une scène où je ne prononcerai pas un mot. On m'avait donné quelques instructions précises, mais cela n'avait rien de compliqué.

En moins de trois heures, la scène était bouclée. L'actrice principale, Sophia, avait accompli un travail remarquable et je l'en félicitai.

"Tu as été incroyable, bravo." lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

"Merci !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu es ma première source d'inspiration, tu sais."

"Ah oui ?" demandai-je, surprise par sa révélation.

"Oui. À vrai dire, je suis une grande fan de tes films, c'est un peu grâce à toi que je suis là aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment travaillé dur pour avoir ce rôle à tes côtés…"

"C'est très flatteur, merci." déclarai-je. "Tu t'en sors vraiment bien en tout cas."

"Mon actrice préférée me complimente, c'est définitivement l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !"

Je ris. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air sympa et j'étais contente de voir qu'on s'entendrait bien; c'était important et nécessaire de conserver une bonne ambiance entre acteurs.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, je fus conviée à une soirée organisée par Foster, essentiellement pour signer des autographes et répondre aux questions des journalistes. J'étais venue accompagnée d'Emily, qui s'était plainte du fait qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à rentrer dans l'une de ses robes qui lui allaient pourtant très bien il y a encore quelques mois. La raison semblait évidente, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je la dise à voix haute.

C'est en arrivant sur place que je me rendis compte qu'on était les dernières invitées attendues. Les flashs des appareils photos n'arrêtaient pas de nous éblouir et déjà une horde de journalistes nous accueillaient en nous demandant comment se passait la grossesse d'Emily. Il y a encore quelques jours, on répondait à ce genre de questions avec joie, mais lorsque la même question vous est posée une vingtaine de fois par jour, vous commencez à en avoir ras le bol.

John Foster m'avait présentée à l'un de ses collègues, lui aussi producteur, qui semblait intéressé par ma participation dans l'un de ses courts-métrages. Je lui tendis donc les coordonnées de JJ, qu'il prit volontiers.

Je présentai ensuite Emily à Sophia; j'aurais sérieusement pensé qu'elles s'entendraient bien, car elles avaient beaucoup de points communs. Mais c'était en réalité tout le contraire : tout au long de la soirée, Sophia n'a cessé de rabaisser le métier de journaliste, et plus encore, celui de photographe, tandis qu'Emily mettait tout en oeuvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas être une excellente actrice, car elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Emily s'excusa ensuite en prenant la direction des toilettes, en me faisant comprendre qu'elle subissait à nouveau des maux de ventre; bien entendu, je l'accompagnai et fermai la porte des toilettes derrière nous. Elle se posta devant le miroir, en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

"Sophia…" dit-elle soudainement. "Je ne l'aime pas."

"J'ai cru comprendre."

"Non, je veux dire… Je la sens pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas chez elle…"

"Tu veux que j'arrête de lui parler ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je te demande juste de faire attention."

"À quoi ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Naoms…" commença-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. "Je sais que tu ne vois pas comment elle te regarde, mais moi je le vois… Je te demande simplement de ne pas te faire avoir."

Elle avait l'air sincèrement touchée par ce problème; et je savais que je devais lui prouver que Sophia ne représentait pas un danger. Je comprenais ses craintes, mais elles devaient disparaître; ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

"Mon coeur…" dis-je en m'approchant d'elle avant de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. "Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. C'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais ça, non ?"

"Oui… Désolée, ça doit être les hormones."

Je ris et embrassai sa tempe en la serrant contre moi. Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou en murmurant un "Je t'aime." puis nous fûmes interrompues par la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Ah, vous voilà !" s'exclama Sophia. "Naoms, Foster aimerait que tu le rejoignes dès que possible dans la grande salle, les journalistes aimeraient vous interviewer."

Je hochai la tête, puis elle sortit presque aussitôt.

"Elle t'appelle _Naoms_ ?" demanda Emily en crispant la mâchoire.

"C'est la première fois que je l'entends m'appeler comme ça, je te le promets."

"Je t'en prie mon amour, sois prudente." murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

"Toujours."

* * *

**A/N: Sophia ? :O Laissez des commentaires, mes chéris !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Changement

**A/N: Naomily-fan doit se créer un compte d'urgence pour que je puisse lui répondre en messages privés :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****Emily.** - Changement.

Malgré le petit incident des toilettes, je devais avouer que la soirée se passait relativement bien. J'avais pu rencontrer des directeurs de magazines connus qui m'ont conseillée de leur envoyé quelques unes de mes planches pour qu'ils puissent éventuellement me retenir une place. Naturellement, je leur avais bien fait part de ma grossesse et ils m'assurèrent qu'ils garderaient la place libre au moment où je serais à nouveau disponible.

J'avais donc cogité à propos de ça le reste de la soirée. Qu'adviendrait-il de mon travail après mon accouchement ? Est-ce que je retournerais bosser ou bien resterais-je à la maison pour élever notre enfant ? Il y avait encore tant de questions que je me posais…

"Ça va, Em ?" demanda Naomi en me caressant l'avant-bras.

"Ouais, ça va…"

"C'est encore l'histoire de Sophia qui te tracasse ?"

"Non, non… Je pensais à toute sorte de trucs, mon boulot et-"

"Ah ! Naomi Campbell !" s'exclama un homme en posant sa main imposante sur l'épaule de ma fiancée qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur moi à ce moment-là.

On garda le contact visuel un moment, et son regard réconfortant m'indiqua qu'on continuerait cette conversation plus tard. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'homme en prenant ma main dans la sienne et le salua. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes et je commençais à m'ennuyer légèrement. Même en essayant de me joindre à la conversation de temps à autre, Naomi n'arrivait pas à rendre la discussion plus intéressante.

Alors que j'avais apprécié le début de soirée, malgré les commentaires déplacés de Sophia, la fin de soirée avait été des plus ennuyeuses; Naomi était appelée à rencontrer toutes sortes de personnes et répondre à de multiples questions des journalistes, tandis que je la suivais toute la soirée comme un petit chien. En même temps, quels étaient mes choix ?

En rentrant, je me déshabillai et filai au lit après avoir fait une rapide toilette. Naomi se faufila peu de temps après moi dans le lit et collant son corps contre mon dos, enroulant ses bras autour de mon estomac. Elle prit de grandes inspirations dans mon cou, pour sentir mon nouveau parfum; habitude qu'elle avait prit depuis quelques jours.

Ses mains se glissèrent ensuite plus bas, cherchant à retirer ma culotte. Mais sans réelle raison, ce soir, je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur. Je la pris par les poignets et retirai ses mains de là où elles étaient, causant un léger grognement de sa part.

"Pas ce soir Naoms… Je suis fatiguée." m'expliquai-je.

"D'accord." dit-elle en soupirant. "Bonne nuit, Ems. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

Puis elle embrassa mon cou et raffermit sa prise autour de mon bassin, mes mains recouvrant toujours les siennes.

* * *

_25/03/17 - Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai appris que je suis enceinte; et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. D'abord parce que j'ai des nausées assez prenantes; je vais vomir presque tous les jours et je me sens fatiguée plutôt rapidement. Je suis donc beaucoup moins active au travail, mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir un boss compréhensif._

_Ensuite parce que ma soeur commence à en avoir assez de faire des tests de grossesse encore et encore, sans résultats. Elle commence à se poser des questions sur la fertilité de Cook, mais il nous a expliqué que mini-Cook n'avait aucun problème, et qu'au contraire, il se portait très bien._

_Enfin, il y avait Naomi. Je savais que son rôle dans ce film lui prendrait beaucoup de temps, mais je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à ça… C'est à peine si on s'est vues cette semaine._

_Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes hormones qui travaillent ou si c'est autre chose, mais j'ai cette impression perpétuelle que les choses commencent à changer autour de moi. Encore une fois, je me fais certainement des idées et extrapole parce que je suis enceinte… _

* * *

Je me prépare pour aller à mon rendez-vous chez le gynéco; Naomi a du retard. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Je sais bien, je ne devrais pas être si dure avec elle, je sais bien que ce n'est pas elle qui choisit ses heures de tournage et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui choisit de rentrer tard presque tous les soirs. C'est juste que ça devient de plus en plus dur à supporter d'être sans elle; j'espère que tout cela ne durera pas trop longtemps, car j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

**Désolée bébé, j'aurai un peu de retard, je te rejoins directement là-bas. xxN**

Bah voyons. J'envoyai donc un texto à Katie, lui demandant de m'accompagner à mon rendez-vous; et elle accepta avec plaisir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos, attendant que le médecin examine si tout se passe bien et vérifiant qu'il n'y ait rien d'anormal. À en voir son sourire, tout semblait aller.

"Tout se passe bien pour l'instant Emily." annonça-t-il. "Continuez à suivre tous les conseils que je vous ai donné et évitez le stress surtout."

"Merci docteur." dis-je en me levant.

"Pas de quoi." répondit-il en me serrant la main.

Il salua ensuite Katie, car il la connaissait elle aussi, dû à ses nombreux rendez-vous chez eux et lui conseilla de faire un test de fertilité dans les prochains temps, si elle n'était toujours pas tombée enceinte.

"Tiens, au fait j'y pense," dit-il en se tournant vers moi. "Votre femme n'est pas venue aujourd'hui ?"

"Non." soupirai-je. "Elle n'a pas vraiment pu se libérer."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle a de bonnes raisons, ne vous inquiétez pas trop."

"Ouais…" dis-je en ouvrant la porte. "Au revoir."

Je l'entendis nous saluer dans mon dos, puis pris la sortie. En me dirigeant vers le bureau d'accueil, je vis Naomi qui gesticulait nerveusement sur place. À peine m'avait-elle vue, elle accourut vers moi; et je vis l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Mon amour, je suis désolée…" commença-t-elle. "Tellement désolée, si tu savais… Je n'avais que quelques minutes de retard, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissée entrer…"

"C'est pas grave." dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras lorsque je vis à quelle point elle avait l'air perturbé et sincère. "Essaye de venir à temps la prochaine fois."

"Je te le promets."

* * *

Et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Elle avait pris une journée de congé spécialement pour qu'elle puisse m'accompagner et ne pas rater mon rendez-vous. Elle s'était même proposée pour amener Katie et Cook le jour-même pour obtenir leurs tests de fertilité.

On les attendait dans la salle d'attente et le téléphone de Naomi sonna pour la cinquième fois consécutive.

"Tu vas l'éteindre, oui ?" demandai-je en haussant le ton.

"Désolée." s'excusa-t-elle en le sortant de son sac. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'acharne depuis ce matin…"

"Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système !"

"Em…" dit-elle calmement.

"Quoi, tu trouves ça normal, toi ? C'est du harcèlement."

"Em !" dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

"Quoi ?" m'énervai-je.

"C'était ma mère." rit-elle. "Elle voulait savoir comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous aujourd'hui."

"Oh…" murmurai-je. "Désolée."

"C'est rien."

Elle commença donc à taper une réponse à sa mère et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle écrivait; elle me sourit simplement et continua d'écrire son message.

"Dis-moi !" demandai-je de manière enfantine.

"Je lui ai dit que ça s'était bien passé, et que tes seins enflent de jour en jour… À mon plus grand plaisir."

Je lui donnai une légère tape sur l'avant-bras et elle rit de plus belle.

"C'est pas la seule chose qui enflent de jour en jour…" ajoutai-je. "Je ne rentre plus dans la plupart de mes hauts !"

"Ça ne change rien au fait que tu es toujours aussi belle."

"Raconte pas de conneries, j'ai pris plein de poids, mes cheveux ont n'ont plus de volume et j'ai le teint blafard."

"Et je le répète : tu es toujours aussi belle."

Ai-je déjà mentionné que ma femme était adorable ?

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et Cook sortit le premier, le regard grave. Katie le suivit de près, le docteur avait la main sur son épaule. Elle regardait le sol et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle releva les yeux et je vis que son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues; elle avait pleuré ? Je me précipitai vers elle.

"Cook, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il soupira et baissa le regard, luttant apparemment contre les larmes. Je me tournai enfin vers Katie, qui avait fini de discuter avec le médecin.

"Je peux pas avoir d'enfants." dit-elle soudainement. "Le médecin a dit que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. _Jamais._"

Elle fondit en larmes et je la pris instantanément dans mes bras. Je fis signe à Cook et Naomi d'aller dehors pour que je puisse passer quelques instants seule avec ma soeur. Elle pleurait sans retenue sur mon épaule et je me retrouvais immobile, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

"Ça va aller…" dis-je.

C'est ce que tu trouves de mieux à dire ? Ta soeur vient de t'annoncer qu'elle ne pourra jamais mettre au monde un enfant, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire, c'est "_Ça va aller._" ?!

"Comment veux-tu que ça aille, Em ?" s'énerva-t-elle en se retirant de moi.

"Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi dire."

"Cook va me quitter… Il voulait tellement avoir un petit garçon avec qui jouer… Et maintenant… Maintenant il…"

"Katie, arrête. On sait toutes les deux que Cook ne ferait jamais une chose pareille."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Em ?"

"Cook t'aime plus que tout au monde; et en plus de te l'avoir prouvé des centaines de fois, il me l'a dit l'autre jour."

"C'est vrai ?" dit-elle en souriant.

"Bien sûr ! Katie, vous êtes ensemble depuis des années et mariés depuis presque aussi longtemps, et tu doutes encore de lui ?"

"Non… Non, mais… Peut-être que les choses ont changé maintenant."

"Les choses n'ont pas changé, Katie."

* * *

**A/N: critiques ? Commentaires ? :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire un choix

**A/N: cinquième chapitre ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Naomi.** - Faire un choix.

Adele et Sid devaient venir aujourd'hui. Elles habitaient à présent à seulement quelques minutes de chez nous, et je devais avouer que ça faisait du bien de les avoir à nouveau parmi nous. Après avoir habité deux ans en Irlande, elles ont finalement décidé de revenir s'installer en Angleterre. Je crois que Sidney avait en tête de demander Adele en mariage prochainement, mais cette supposition demandait encore confirmation.

Ma mère me manquait cependant. Depuis qu'elle était partie vivre avec Kieran, on la voyait de moins en moins. Ils m'avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils prendraient l'avion pour nous rejoindre cela dit. Ma mère avait l'air tellement excitée à l'idée de devenir grand-mère que ça me réchauffait le coeur.

On sonna donc à la porte et je me précipitai pour leur ouvrir. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'Adele et Sidney, mais de Cook et Katie.

"Hey Campbell." dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

"Katiekins." la saluai-je.

"Naomikins !" s'exclama Cook en ouvrant les bras.

"Salut Cook." dis-je en me précipitant vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

Il ne répondit pas et me fit simplement signe d'écouter Katie, qui était déjà dans la cuisine en train de saluer sa soeur.

"On va adopter, Em !" s'exclama-t-elle si fort que je l'entendis d'ici.

Emily la prit dans ses bras et je fis de même avec Cook.

"Je suis tellement heureuse Cook, c'est super." lui dis-je.

Même si sa tête était actuellement posée sur mon épaule, je savais qu'il souriait. Il m'avait fait part de ses craintes il y a de ça une semaine, lorsqu'on a appris que Katie ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant; il m'avait dit à quel point il avait peur que les sentiments de Katie changent à son égard, et qu'elle ne l'aime plus de la même manière. Je lui avais fait comprendre à quel point c'était ridicule de penser une chose pareille; et Emily me raconta le soir-même que les craintes de Katie étaient exactement les mêmes. À les voir heureux comme ça aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'ils ont certainement dû en discuter, car je les avais rarement vus aussi heureux.

Em et moi cependant, cela restait à discuter… Je savais très bien que sa grossesse la rendrait de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son comportement la rende de _si_ mauvaise humeur. Bien évidemment, le fait que je m'absente de plus en plus régulièrement ne lui plaisait pas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui la rendait pestante à tout bout de champ. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas l'énerver lorsque j'étais avec elle; mais elle rendait les choses difficiles…

Sidney et Adele arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, chargées de paquets. Elles avaient toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres, et lorsque je dévisageai les paquets qu'elles avaient dans les mains, qui de toute évidence contenaient des vêtements et objets pour bébé, leur sourire s'intensifia plus encore.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit avec-"

"Tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras ce qu'on a trouvé !" me coupa Sidney en passant le pas de la porte et en agitant les sacs sous mon nez.

"Pour ma défense, je pensais qu'elle était allée acheter de la lingerie coquine quand elle est partie faire les magasins."

Je ris et fermai la porte. Cook était déjà en train de rire à pleins poumons lorsqu'Emily grommela à Sidney des injures lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait "pris du bide".

"Emilio, arrête de te plaindre, tes seins ont fière allure !"

Elle lui lança un regard froid tandis que j'essayai de camoufler un rire; et Katie le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête. Cook ne changera _jamais_.

* * *

La soirée se termina tard et je vis qu'Emily luttait contre la fatigue. Alors qu'elle baillait pour la cinquième fois au moins en quelques secondes, je m'approchai d'elle en enroulant mes bras autour de son corps.

"Va te coucher, je vais faire la vaisselle." lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée." répondit-elle sèchement.

"Em, tu bailles depuis avant et tes yeux se ferment à moitié-"

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée, d'accord ?!" s'énerva-t-elle.

Je me retirai d'elle et la fixai. Encore une de ses phases d'énervement passager.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demandai-je.

"Tout va bien."

"Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais cette impression que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose depuis que tu t'es réveillée."

Elle posa le torchon sur le rebord de l'évier et se retourna rapidement vers moi, énervée.

"Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui."

"Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je ne te vois pratiquement plus; tu es tout le temps soit en train de tourner ce foutu film à la con, soit en train de répondre aux questions de ces connards de journalistes !"

"Tu sais bien que-"

"Laisse-moi finir !" dit-elle en haussant le ton. "On ne passe presque plus de temps seule à seule alors que tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout en ce moment…"

Elle marqua une pause, et je savais que je ne devais pas l'interrompre cette fois-ci.

"Des fois…" commença-t-elle en baissant le regard. "Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant."

Je la fixai en écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ?! Elle releva les yeux, et je vis qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

"Em, tu sais bien que ce bébé et toi c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi."

"Prouve-le alors !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Prouve-moi que tu as envie de cet enfant, et reste avec moi. Ne va pas bosser cette semaine; reste avec moi, je t'en prie."

"Em…" commençai-je. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu le sais."

Elle baissa les yeux et se retourna, fixant à nouveau son attention vers la vaisselle. Je m'approchai à nouveau d'elle et voulant la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussa d'elle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je n'étais pas surprise par son geste.

"Non." dit-elle fermement. "J'en ai marre que tu penses qu'avec un simple câlin, un bouquet de fleurs ou je ne sais encore quelle connerie, tu te feras pardonnée. Il faut que tu fasses un choix, Naomi."

"Tu veux que je fasse un choix entre ma famille ou ma carrière ?"

"En quelque sorte."

"J'en reviens pas." dis-je en riant de la manière la plus fausse que je pus.

"Où est le problème ? Si tu n'es même pas capable de choisir entre ton boulot ou ta femme et ton futur bébé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a choisi d'avoir un enfant !"

"Mais mon choix est déjà fait, Em !" m'énervai-je. "Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours passée avant tout dans chacun de mes choix ! Et ce bébé passera lui aussi avant tout ! Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'abandonner tous mes projets d'avenir du jour au lendemain !"

"Je ne te demande pas de les abandonner, je te demande de les mettre de côté un moment !"

"_Un moment_ ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre des petites vacances _un moment_ dans le cinéma. Tu sais très bien que si je fais ça, ma carrière est fichue !"

"C'est bien ce que je dis. Ta carrière passe avant ta famille."

"Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi ce soir, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend demain." rétorquai-je.

"Oh oui, évidemment. _Tu_ as une grosse journée. C'est _toi_ qui passe des journées éprouvantes au quotidien ! C'est vrai, ça doit être tellement éprouvant de rouler des patins à cette nana ! C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Sophia ? Ah mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es tellement crevée quand tu rentres le soir !"

"Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?" demandai-je, au bord des larmes.

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, je quittai la cuisine et montai dans notre chambre. Je n'entendis pas ses bruits de pas monter les escaliers. Elle n'avait même pas la décence de me rejoindre une fois calmée.

Je pris le journal de mon sac et me mis rapidement à écrire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

_15/04/17 - Emily et moi venons d'avoir notre première véritable dispute concernant notre couple. Non pas qu'on n'en ait jamais eu auparavant; mais je sens que celle-ci est bien plus grave que les autres. Le médecin m'avait prévenue qu'elle aurait des sauts d'humeur conséquents durant toute la période de sa grossesse, mais jamais je ne me serais attendue à ça. Comment a-t-elle pu dire des choses pareilles ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire un seul instant que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant ? Pourquoi m'oblige-t-elle à faire une croix sur ma carrière pour être à ses côtés ? Je sais que j'arriverai à jauger famille et travail dans les prochains temps; je le sais, car c'est JJ lui-même qui m'a dit que mon emploi du temps se déchargerait progressivement. Mais tout cela ne change rien au fait que pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment vont avancer les choses entre nous. Je l'aime tellement, et c'est en train de me tuer._

* * *

**A/N: comment vont avancer les choses selon vous ? :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Élément perturbateur

**A/N: en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise... :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : ****Emily.** - Élément perturbateur.

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Naomi rentre à l'heure pour dîner. Je vois qu'elle fait des efforts par rapport à notre discussion de la dernière fois. Mais tout est vide entre nous. C'est à peine si on s'est adressé la parole depuis cette fameuse soirée. J'ai sûrement réagi un peu fort, mais c'est à croire que c'est ce qui lui fallait pour lui remettre les idées en place.

J'en suis maintenant à mon troisième mois de grossesse et je commence à avoir mal au dos et dans le bas ventre. J'essaye de m'étirer pour faire disparaître les douleurs, mais rien à faire.

"Ça va ?" demanda Naomi, aussitôt inquiète.

"Ouais… J'ai juste un peu mal au dos."

Elle posa l'oeuf qu'elle allait briser sur le rebord de la table et s'approcha de moi. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes omoplates et elle commença à les masser doucement.

"Va t'assoir." dit-elle. "Repose-toi dix minutes, je vais préparer à manger et ensuite je te ferai un massage."

Je regrette presque d'avoir été aussi dure avec elle la fois dernière. Je lui souris et embrassai tendrement sa joue avant d'aller m'allonger sur le canapé.

Le dîner était prêt relativement rapidement et elle me l'apporta sur un plateau, pour que je puisse le manger tout en restant sur le sofa. Elle avait fait l'une de mes salades préférées avec une omelette richement garnie. Je dévorai le tout rapidement et m'aperçus qu'elle ne mangeait pas, se contentant simplement de me regarder engloutir le repas qu'elle avait préparé.

"Tu ne manges pas ?" demandai-je.

"Non, j'ai pas très faim." répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, même si j'avais une petite idée de la réponse.

"J'aime te regarder manger."

C'était un mensonge; et elle-même savait que je l'avais deviné. Mais je faisais tout de même semblant de la croire, car après tout, les choses iraient peut-être mieux en agissant de cette façon.

Elle restait assise sur le côté opposé du canapé, effectivement en train de me regarder manger, et c'était l'une des meilleures sensations au monde, car dans ses yeux, je me sentais belle.

Après avoir fini de manger, elle me débarrassa du plateau et me fit signe de me positionner de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse masser mon dos. Ses doigts travaillèrent tous ensemble sur mes épaules, pour relâcher toute la tension emmagasinée dans cette zone, puis elle massa doucement ma colonne vertébrale, entre mes omoplate et c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin maintenant. Ses mains caressèrent ensuite le bas de mon dos en faisant des petits ronds à l'arrière de mes côtes et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir silencieusement tellement ça faisait du bien.

Comme si ce massage n'était pas suffisant, Naomi commença à embrasser passionnément mes épaules, en retirant légèrement mon t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse y déposer des baisers sur ma peau nue. J'avais tellement envie de me retourner et de l'embrasser à mon tour… Mon sang bouillonnait de désir et je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je tiendrais sans lui sauter dessus.

On fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Naomi, et je poussai un cri d'énervement.

"Quand est-ce qu'il s'arrête de sonner ?!" m'exclamai-je. "Et quel genre de producteur t'appelle à des heures pareilles ?!"

Elle prit son portable, posé sur la table, et regarda attentivement l'écran. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas; énervée, je pris l'engin de ses mains et regardai moi-même s'il s'agissait bien de ce crétin de Foster. À ma grande surprise, l'appelant affichait _Sophia_; lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêta, il y eut un nouveau message, toujours provenant de la même personne.

**Tu me manques xx**

Je laissai échapper un rire forcé et lui balançai le portable sur le torse avant de me lever violemment du canapé, ne supportant plus sa présence à mes côtés.

"Em…" commença-t-elle.

"Non !" hurlai-je. "Maintenant, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Et tu vas m'écouter _très_ attentivement, Naomi. J'ai vraiment cru à toutes les conneries que tu m'avais racontées la première fois. J'y ai vraiment cru. Mais j'étais vraiment bête de croire que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et toi n'était qu'amical. Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont vous vous regardez ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment ton visage s'illumine quand tu reçois un message de sa part ? Hé bien bonne nouvelle Naomi, tu peux retourner la rejoindre ce soir, parce que je ne passerai pas la nuit avec toi."

Les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues et je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que je l'avais vue pleurer de la sorte. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais eu le coeur brisé de la voir ainsi; mais ce soir, c'était différent. Mes craintes avaient été confirmées, Naomi m'avait bel et bien trompée.

Je montai dans notre chambre et pris le premier sac que je trouvai, y fourrant quelques vêtements ainsi que des affaires de toilette. Même si l'idée n'était pas des plus alléchantes, j'allais certainement passer la nuit chez mes parents ce soir, en sachant que leur porte serait toujours ouverte.

Alors que je rangeais mes dernières affaires dans le sac, je vis du coin de l'oeil que Naomi attendait à l'entrée de notre chambre, immobile et silencieuse. Je fermai le sac et marchai en sa direction, sans croiser son regard. Elle me stoppa et dit :

"Em, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça."

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Bouge."

"Non."

"Naomi, décale-toi pour que je puisse passer." reformulai-je.

"Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir sans avoir pu donner une explication !"

"Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner; tout cela est très clair."

"Tu ne peux pas partir." dit-elle en fondant à nouveau en larmes.

"Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que je t'aime, putain !"

"Si tu m'aimais vraiment, t'aurais pas couché avec cette salope."

"Mais je-"

Je lui fis signe de se taire en posant ma main sur sa bouche, des larmes se formant à mon tour dans mes yeux. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes avec force, ne cherchant pas à intensifier le baiser; elle comprit qu'il s'agissait plus d'un baiser d'au revoir (d'adieu ?) qu'autre chose, car elle ne chercha pas à rendre le baiser plus passionné. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et sortit de la pièce, ne regardant pas derrière moi, le visage de la blonde.

Claquant la porte derrière moi, je me permis enfin de fondre en larmes. Sanglotant sans retenue, j'entrai dans la voiture et jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de notre chambre, et vis Naomi qui me fixait, le regard triste.

Je garai la voiture devant la maison de mes parents et essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues. En prenant une grande inspiration, je sonnai à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon père, habillé d'un simple t-shirt "Don't get fit, get Fitch" et d'un caleçon, m'ouvrit, l'air perplexe.

"Emsy ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Je fondis à nouveau en larmes et me précipitai dans ses bras. Il me guida à l'intérieur en fermant la porte, puis me conduit dans le salon. Ma mère sortit de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle me vit.

"Emily ?!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ce soir ?" demandai-je d'une voix calme.

"Évidemment." dit mon père en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Installe-toi, je vais te faire un thé." ajouta ma mère.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et fixai le vide. Mon père rejoint ma mère un moment dans la cuisine et je les entendis murmurer "Je ne sais pas !", "Non, elle n'a rien dit.", "J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec le bébé…"

Ma mère revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé dans les mains, et me la tendit. Le liquide réchauffa tout mon corps et l'arôme dégagé me calma quelque peu.

"Ton père est allé mettre des draps propres." dit ma mère. "Une chance qu'on ait gardé vos chambres dans le même état !"

Je souris, incapable de faire plus. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau et ma mère posa sa main sur mon genoux en se rapprochant plus de moi sur le canapé.

"Emily, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…? Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire dans le passé, mais ça a changé !" dit-elle. "Tu peux te confier à moi, maintenant."

"Merci Maman."

Je lui devais une explication. Je ne pouvais pas simplement arriver chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit sans leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'hésitai un moment avant de finalement lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas.

"On s'est disputé avec Naomi."

"Oui, c'est des choses qui arrivent." répondit-elle calmement.

"Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que ça n'allait pas vraiment très bien; on s'engueulait pour n'importe quoi, et le fait qu'elle rentre tard tous les soirs n'arrangeait pas les choses… Et je crois que… Je crois qu'elle me trompe."

"Quoi ?" demanda ma mère, apparemment abasourdie par ce que je venais de lui dire. "Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?"

"Sophia, l'une des actrices qui travaille avec elle, a essayé de l'appeler ce soir, et ensuite elle a laissé un message sur son téléphone."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?"

"_Tu me manques._" récitai-je.

"Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que-"

"Je l'ai vue, Maman." la coupai-je. "J'ai vu comment cette garce se comportait avec ma femme. Chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle la déshabillait du regard; j'ai été stupide de croire qu'elles n'étaient que de simples amies…"

"Emily, je crois que Naomi te doit une explication."

"Je ne veux pas lui parler pour l'instant, Maman."

"Je comprends, Emsy." répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mon père arriva dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard et m'annonça qu'il avait mis des draps propres dans lesquels je passerai une bonne nuit. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de cela.

Je n'eus pas besoin de raconter l'histoire à mon père, sachant pertinemment que ma mère s'en chargerait. Ils me prirent tous deux dans leur bras et retournèrent dans leur chambre, tandis que je regagnai la mienne, puis me mit au lit.

Mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de nuit, et même si j'étais presque sûre de savoir de qui il s'agissait, j'ouvris quand même le message.

**Tu crois des choses fausses, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, tu comptes bien trop pour moi. Je t'aime. **

J'avais envie de la croire. J'avais envie de penser que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et qu'il ne s'était effectivement rien passé entre elles. Mais je devais en être sûre. Demain, j'irai rendre visite à Sophia et lui demander ce qui se passait réellement entre elles.

* * *

Je marchais à vive allure dans les couloirs du studio, à la recherche de la loge de _Sophia Moore_. D'un pas décidé, je scrutais chaque pancarte sur les portes à la recherche de celui désiré. Soudain, je le vis. Bingo. J'ouvris la porte; elle se tenait assise devant son miroir, une coiffeuse lui arrangeait ses cheveux.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser seules cinq minutes ?" demanda-t-elle.

La femme acquiesça et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et la fixai, l'air sévère.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, madame Fitch ?"

"C'est madame _Campbell_-Fitch, pour commencer." lui rappelai-je. "Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe exactement entre toi et ma femme."

"Rien qui te concerne." répondit-elle sèchement en retournant son attention vers son reflet.

"Rien qui me concerne ?!" m'énervai-je en haussant le ton. "C'est de ma femme qu'on est en train de parler !"

"Oui. Et je te le répète, ce qui se passe entre Naomi et moi, c'est privé."

"Vous avez couché ensemble ?"

Elle me fixa à travers le miroir et prit une grande inspiration. Elle fit la moue et leva un sourcil; puis elle secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau son propre reflet.

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Pardon ?! Tu as plutôt intérêt à me répondre, parce que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment est très grave."

"Pourquoi ?"

"_Pourquoi_ ?! J'apprends que ma femme a eu une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis enceinte, et tu me demandes en quoi c'est grave ?!"

"Elle m'a dit à quel point c'était dur de vivre avec toi, tu sais."

"Quo-"

"Elle m'a dit à quel point tu étais odieuse et insupportable avec elle…"

"Naomi ne dirait jamais ça."

"Ah ouais ? C'est pourtant bien ce qu'elle m'a confié la semaine dernière."

Je n'en pouvais plus; je sortis aussi vite que possible de cette pièce, incapable de rester dans la même zone que cette femme, qui de toute évidence avait eu une liaison avec Naomi.

* * *

**A/N: *évite les jets de pierres en se cachant derrière sa chaise***


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dévastée

**A/N: vous pensez Naomi innocente ? Coupable ? Voyons ce que ce chapitre nous réserve ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****Naomi.** - Dévastée.

_11/05/17 - Dévastée. C'était l'adjectif qui me qualifiait le mieux en ce moment. Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur en tant qu'épouse, je le sais bien; j'avais cependant fait des efforts récemment pour essayer de pardonner mon comportement. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle me pardonne. Je voulais vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on mette une croix sur mes erreurs et qu'on aille de l'avant… _

_Mais les choses se sont compliquées lorsque Sophia m'a envoyé ce texto sans aucun sens me disant que je lui manquais. Si j'avais été à la place d'Emily, j'aurais très certainement aussi pensé qu'elle entretenait une relation extra-conjugale avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Jamais je ne ferai ça à Emily ! Certes, les temps ont été durs pour elle comme pour moi, mais on a toujours réussi à passer outre ces difficultés. Pour rien au monde je n'irais voir ailleurs au moindre petit problème que rencontre notre couple !_

_J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Emily que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait et qu'elle se trompait. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait mal interpréter ce message alors que je ne le comprenais pas moi-même ?! Sérieusement, je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé ça. Ça n'avait aucun sens !_

_Absolument aucun sens._

* * *

Je n'étais pas retournée travailler le lendemain; je savais que je devrais parler à Sophia tôt ou tard, mais elle était pour l'instant la moindre de mes priorités. Je devais parler à Emily aujourd'hui. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que j'avais eu une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que je serais capable de lui infliger ça.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table de la cuisine et je l'ouvris instantanément, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse d'Emily à mes nombreux messages.

**Blondie, je préfère te prévenir, Katie est furax et sera chez toi d'une minute à l'autre. Cook**

Il ne manquait plus que ça… J'avais déjà eu affaire à Katie Fucking Fitch dans le passé, et je n'avais absolument pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau en face d'elle.

C'était malheureusement trop tard lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte de façon insistante. Naomi, prépare-toi à l'ouragan Fitch qui va s'abattre sur toi dans quelques secondes…

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et Katie était déjà en train de crier et de me balancer tous les gros mots qui lui passaient par la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de prendre le parti de sa soeur, mais je devais essayer de lui expliquer; au moins _à elle_.

"Katie, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît."

"Pourquoi ?! Pour que tu m'expliques les raisons sordides qui t'ont poussée à te taper la première venue ?!"

"Non. T'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je ne tromperai jamais ma femme."

"Mais tu l'as fait pourtant, Campbell."

"NON !" m'exclamai-je.

"C'est pas ce que m'a raconté Emily."

"Emily se trompe."

"Oh bien sûr !" se moqua Katie. "Et je présume que tous ces coups de téléphone, ces sms et ces retards, c'est le le simple fruit de son imagination !"

"Non. Tout cela est bel et bien arrivé. Seulement, ces retards et ces coups de téléphones ininterrompus sont dus au tournage du film; Foster me contacte tous les jours et me fait bosser jusqu'à des heures pas possibles pour qu'on finisse le film plus tôt que prévu."

"Et les messages ?"

"Il n'y a eu qu'un seul message." corrigeai-je. "Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle m'a envoyé ça."

"J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de mentir."

"Non, je te jure que non !" me défendis-je.

"Je sais que tu aimes ma soeur, je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu vas quand même devoir te racheter à beaucoup de niveaux."

Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse.

"Tu as perdu sa confiance, Naomi. Tu n'as pas été à ses côtés comme tu aurais dû l'être quand elle avait le plus besoin de toi; elle avait vraiment besoin de toi ces temps-ci et tu n'étais pas là. L'histoire de Sophia a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase."

"Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Katie." demandai-je, à bout de force.

"Dépêche-toi d'en finir avec ce film, demande à Sophia des explications et regagne vite le coeur de ta femme. Parce qu'elle a besoin d'être au mieux de sa forme, et ce n'est pas le cas."

"Elle est chez toi en ce moment ?"

"Non, chez mes parents. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à lui parler pour l'instant; elle n'a même pas voulu m'adresser la parole à moi. J'ai tout appris de ma mère; elle est la seule à qui Em ait raconté cette histoire."

Je hochai encore une fois la tête et essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je voulais la remercier et m'approchai d'elle, mais elle recula de deux pas en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Non Naomi." dit-elle. "Tu as brisé le coeur de ma soeur, tromperie ou pas, et ça, j'aurai autant de mal à te le pardonner."

Elle était ferme dans ses propos, mais ne rencontrait pas mon regard, pourtant posé sur elle. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta au moment où elle s'apprêta à sortir; je pensais qu'elle allait me dire une dernière chose, mais elle prit simplement une grande inspiration et quitta les lieux.

Comme l'avait souligné Katie, j'allais devoir regagner le coeur d'Emily, et je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle me pardonne. J'allais donc commencer par le commencement, à savoir : aller sur le plateau et finir ce foutu film pour accomplir ma part du contrat.

* * *

_08/06/17 - Le tournage de la dernière scène que j'avais à jouer venait de s'achever, et JJ me confirma que j'allais effectivement pouvoir souffler pendant quelques jours, car aucune conférence de presse n'était prévue pour l'instant._

_JJ avait été très compréhensif quand je lui avais confié ce qui était arrivé entre Emily et moi il y a quelques semaines. Même Effy et Freddie, qui vivaient pourtant sur le continent Américain maintenant, avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et avaient prévu de nous rendre une petite visite le mois prochain. Adele était passée me voir, tout aussi énervée que Katie; j'eus à peu de choses près le même discours avec elle._

_J'avais dû m'expliquer avec presque tous mes proches (sauf ma mère qui, heureusement, ne m'avait pas assommée de questions pour une fois, mais qui viendrait effectivement nous rendre visite elle aussi); mais la seule personne avec qui j'avais besoin de parler, la seule personne avec qui il était devenu vital pour moi de m'expliquer, refusait de m'adresser la parole. Je lui ai laissé des dizaines de messages, j'ai essayé de l'appelée une centaine de fois et je lui ai même écrit une lettre (que je n'ai finalement pas osé lui envoyé, car je savais que ce serait Jenna qui la réceptionnerait). Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à lui-_

Je fus interrompue dans mon écriture par la porte de ma loge qui s'ouvrit doucement. C'était Sophia, qui entra calmement sans dire un mot. Je la fixais en me disant que c'était maintenant ou jamais que je devais avoir cette conversation avec elle.

"Hey Naomi !" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Sophia." saluai-je, froidement.

"Tu vas te comporter avec moi encore longtemps comme ça ?"

"Comme quoi ?"

"Comme si je ne représentais rien à tes yeux."

Mais tu ne représentes _rien à mes yeux_ ! Je ne répondis pas et laissai volontairement le silence s'imposer.

"Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message ?" demandai-je enfin.

"Parce que tu me manquais." répondit-elle sans hésitation.

"Emily croit que j'entretiens une relation avec toi."

"À cause de ce message ?!"

"Oui."

"C'est pas un peu parano comme réaction ?"

"Peut-être." répondis-je le plus froidement du monde.

Je marquai encore un temps de pause, réfléchissant à la phrase exacte que j'allais dire. Lorsque je sentis qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, je lui dis :

"Je ne veux plus que tu me contactes, Sophia. Je ne veux plus que tu m'envoies de message, et je ne veux plus que tu essayes de m'appeler. Nos discussions se limiteront à celles que peuvent avoir deux collègues, rien de plus. C'est clair ?"

J'étais peut-être un peu dure à son égard, mais ma réaction était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de garder une relation amicale avec elle si cela faisait souffrir Emily.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois essayer de me répondre et de me demander pourquoi, elle quitta les lieux en claquant la porte. Elle ne méritait peut-être pas un tel traitement, mais je n'avais plus le choix.

**Il faut qu'on parle. x Eff**

Son message me semblait solennel et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait entendu la version d'Emily concernant cette histoire. J'allais devoir à mon tour lui expliquer ce qui se passait réellement, et surtout lui demander des conseils pour tout arranger.

* * *

Au bar, Effy nous avait commandé un verre de vin rouge à chacune; elle me fixait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et j'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Joue pas à ça avec moi, _Naomi Campbell_." rétorqua la brune. "Je suis allée rendre visite à Emily ce matin."

"Comment elle va ?" m'inquiétai-je.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?"

"J'ai essayé !" dis-je en commençant à pleurer. "J'ai essayé Eff. Je lui ai laissé des centaines de messages, j'ai essayé de l'appeler un million de fois, je suis même allée à son bureau, mais ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait pris congé…"

"Tu as essayé de lui parler _directement_ ?"

"Non, Katie m'a défendue d'aller lui rendre visite. Et je ne pense pas être la bienvenue chez les Fitch."

La brune acquiesça et me fixa encore un long moment. Effy, si tu lis dans mes pensées en ce moment-même, je te conseille de dire quelque chose, ce silence devient incroyablement gênant !

"Emily va bien." dit-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle m'avait entendue ?!

"On l'a accompagnée pour sa visite médicale, et elle va bien. Le bébé aussi."

J'expirai de soulagement; et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il fallait que je la vois absolument, je ne pouvais plus supporter son absence. Soudain, une pensée me vint.

"Est-ce qu'on connaît le sexe du bébé ?" demandai-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

"Le médecin a dit qu'il pouvait à présent déterminer le sexe du bébé, oui." répondit-elle; et avant même que je puisse répondre, elle enchaîna. "Mais Em a insisté pour ne pas l'apprendre sans que tu sois là. Même si elle a de la rancoeur envers toi en ce moment, elle t'aime encore Naoms. Et elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés."

"Je sais. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés, moi aussi."

* * *

**A/N: et voici le 7è chapitre ! Une semaine d'exams s'annoncent, je ne sais donc pas quand je publierai le chapitre 8... Merci de votre lecture :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Symboles

**A/N: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais ces partiels m'ont littéralement assommée :3 Voilà donc le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Emily.** - Symboles.

_08/06/17 - J'en suis presque à mon quatrième mois de grossesse. Le médecin a dit qu'il pouvait dès à présent me confirmer le sexe de l'enfant. J'étais tellement impatiente à l'idée de savoir s'il allait s'agir d'un garçon ou d'une fille ! J'avais tellement envie de le découvrir ! Mais Naomi n'était pas là. Je sais bien que c'était en partie ma faute, que j'aurais du répondre à ses messages et peut-être lui laisser une chance de m'expliquer… Katie elle-même m'avait vivement conseillé d'entendre sa version des faits. Mais je voulais qu'elle vienne me rendre visite elle-même de son plein gré. J'avais besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle… _

* * *

Ça faisait deux mois que j'habitais à nouveau chez mes parents. La joie de vivre de mon père et les plaisanteries débiles de mon frère me faisaient un peu oublier pourquoi j'étais là et je m'en portais mieux.

J'avais aussi passé près de deux heures avec Pandora et Thomas sur Skype ce matin. Ils avaient apparemment déménagé dans le nord de la Californie et je ne les avais pas vu depuis un bon moment… Ils avaient promis de passer dès qu'ils auraient les moyens de se payer un billet d'avion pour nous rendre visite. Je n'avais pas osé lui confier ce "quelque chose qui n'allait pas" et qu'elle avait remarqué.

Ce soir, mes parents étaient partis au restaurant, fêter leur trente ans de mariage. Ils m'avaient d'abord proposé de venir pour me changer les idée, mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé; d'une part parce que je ne voulais surtout pas interférer dans leur soirée romantique, et d'autre part parce que je n'avais toujours pas la tête à sortir.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et repensai aux deux derniers mois passés loin d'elle…

* * *

_"Em," commença ma soeur. "je t'en prie, explique-moi."_

_"Je ne veux pas en parler, Katie, vas-t'en."_

_"J'ai accepté cette réponse la dernière fois; j'ai accepté que tu ne veuilles pas en parler sous prétexte que tu avais le coeur brisé et que tu avais besoin de te retrouver seule. J'ai accepté de foutre le camp comme tu me l'avais demandé parce que je voulais te laisser le temps de te remettre de tes émotions. J'ai accepté le fait que tu m'ignores depuis deux semaines. J'ai tout accepté, Em. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai marre. J'en ai vraiment marre de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec ma soeur, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir lui parler parce qu'elle croit que sa femme l'a trompée-"_

_"Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre Katie !" m'exclamai-je, énervée._

_"Je suis allée la voir hier." dit-elle, et je relevai le regard vers elle. "Je suis allée chez vous parce que je ne supportais plus le fait que tu refuses de me parler, que tu m'en veuilles à moi aussi alors que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire…" _

_Elle s'interrompit un instant, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux chocolats identiques aux miens me fixèrent tristement et elle continua._

_"J'étais tellement énervée… Je lui ai crié dessus de toutes mes forces… Je lui en voulais tellement… Je lui en voulais de t'avoir brisé le coeur, et je lui en voulais parce que ses conneries t'avaient éloignée de moi…"_

_Ses larmes me fendaient le coeur. Voir ma soeur pleurer était l'un des spectacles les plus douloureux à regarder._

_"Je ne sais pas si elle dit la vérité, Em… Je ne sais pas si elle a couché avec Sophia ou si tu as effectivement mal interprété la chose, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle t'aime de toutes ses forces. Je n'ai jamais douté de ça, et tu ne devrais pas en douter non plus…"_

_Je savais que ma soeur avait raison, je savais que Naomi m'aimait encore; mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore lui faire confiance, et encore moins si elle sera là pour moi quand j'aurai besoin d'elle._

_Katie partit quelques instants plus tard; je pris donc mon carnet de notes pour y inscrire les péripéties de la journée, en jetant un coup d'oeil au calendrier : quatorze mai._

* * *

Je me demandai alors si Naomi m'aimait encore comme au premier jour; après tout, les sentiments peuvent très bien s'éteindre au bout d'un moment. Combien de personnes se rendent compte que celui ou celle avec qui ils partagent leur vie ne leur convient finalement pas ? Combien se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont plus de sentiment pour leur partenaire ? Naomi s'était peut-être lassée de notre relation ? Il faut dire que mes sauts d'humeur n'avaient pas dû rendre les choses faciles pour elle ? Pour autant, était-elle désespérée au point de devoir me tromper ?

M'aimait-elle encore ?

* * *

_Je regardais une émission télé sur des jeunes filles, enceinte à seize ans. Elles étaient tellement jeunes et je me demandais s'il était judicieux d'élever un enfant alors même qu'elles n'avaient pas encore atteint un niveau de maturité suffisamment élevé pour pouvoir prendre soin d'un enfant. Puis je me rendis compte d'une chose : et si Naomi ne revenait jamais ? Et si j'élevais un jour mon enfant seule ? Deviendrais-je à mon tour l'une de ses filles qui se fait jugée parce que l'autre parent l'a quittée ? _

_Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête; et alors que je commençais à perdre totalement espoir, la sonnette retentit et je mis quelques secondes à aller ouvrir. _

_C'était le facteur. Il avait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs qui recouvrait presque tout son visage. Il me le tendit avec un sourire._

_"Il n'y a pas de nom." dit-il, gêné._

_Je hochai la tête en contemplant le bouquet et signai le papier qu'il me tendit. Lorsqu'il repartit (après m'avoir contemplé comme un extra-terrestre pendant de longues secondes), j'humectai l'arôme des fleurs et l'odeur me détendit un instant. Je vis au même moment un petit carton blanc accroché sur le bouquet. Je l'ouvris délicatement._

_'Ces fleurs m'ont fait penser à toi. x'_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir le nom du destinataire. Pas parce que j'avais reconnu l'écriture de Naomi, mais parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de m'offrir des fleurs assez régulièrement, pour leur odeur, mais aussi pour leur valeur symbolique._

* * *

Symbolique ! Je ne savais même pas quelle était la signification des fleurs qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Je me souviens très distinctement de leur apparence, mais je n'en connaissais pas leur nom… C'était Naomi qui s'y connaissais le mieux dans ce domaine…

Je me souviens qu'il y avait trois sortes de fleurs. Des petites fleurs bleues, d'autres violette-fuchsia, et les dernières étaient plus grandes et de couleur blanche.

Je me souvins que j'avais gardé le petit papier qui accompagnait le bouquet; je me précipitai vers ma commode et ouvris le tiroir pour lire le nom des fleurs qu'elle m'avait envoyé et chercher leur symbolique sur internet.

Je commençai donc par les premières de la liste : _Violettes pourpres_. Je lus dans le premier site que la personne qui envoie ce type de fleurs veut dire _"Tu occupes mes pensées."_; et elle occupait les miennes aussi… Tous les jours, à chaque heure, tout le temps…

Les deuxièmes sur la liste étaient des _Camélias blanches_. Elles étaient symbole d'excellence sans prétention. Je fus sincèrement touchée par ce compliment. Elle m'avait très souvent répétée combien elle me trouvait parfaite, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'elle le disait.

Les dernières étaient des _Myosotis_, symbole d'amour véritable. Je sentis mon coeur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux. Elle devait m'aimer autant qu'elle le disait pour m'envoyer ça, pas vrai ?

Je m'allongeai à nouveau sur mon lit en prenant contre moi le petit carton blanc contenant le message de Naomi ainsi que la liste de fleurs. Et pour la première fois en deux mois, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que je pensais que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis la musique dans la chambre de mon frère résonner un peu trop fort à mon goût. Je me levai donc pour faire intrusion dans sa chambre et lui demander de baisser le son. À ma grande surprise, je le vis accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il se retourna et me fit signe de le rejoindre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Mon choc fut encore plus grand lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de Naomi, postée dans la rue devant chez nous, les portes de sa voiture ouverte laissant échapper le son de la stéréo.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, _

_Makes the stars like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

La blonde me fixa dans les yeux, et je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard du sien, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une paupière.

_I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_And it's so, it's so,_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see…_

À ce moment précis, au moment où les paroles _"But every time she asks me 'Do I look ok ?' I say…"_, Naomi mit la stéréo plus fort et me fixa à nouveau.

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are !_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while… _

Et elle chanta le reste des paroles avec conviction.

"'cause Em you're amazing, just the way you are !"

Mon frère me donna un coup de coude dans le biceps et me fit signe d'aller la rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier et sortis de sa chambre au pas de course, en descendant les escaliers de plus vite que je le pus et en prenant au passage le pull "Don't get fit, get Fitch" de mon père.

_Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

J'ouvris la porte et ralentit ma course pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là, à quel point j'avais envie de pleurer rien que par sa simple présence. Elle avait encore la tête levée lorsque je me postai sous le porche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence; et j'eus l'impression de voir une lumière s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me vit à quelques mètres d'elle.

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are !_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while… _

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, du plus doucement que je le pus, sans briser le contact visuel. Lorsque je me trouvai à environ un mètre cinquante de distance, je me stoppai et continuai à la regarder, avec en fond musical la fin de la chanson.

"Salut ?" dit-elle, hésitante.

"Salut." répondis-je, fermement.

Elle perdit à nouveau l'usage de la parole et regarda ses pieds, apparemment gênée par la situation.

"Tu es venue pour une raison précise, ou seulement pour réveiller mes voisins ?" demandai-je, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Elle sourit et remua sur place en regardant nerveusement ses mains jointes. Elle releva ensuite les yeux; ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Oh mon Dieu… J'avais presque oublié à quel point je pouvais m'y perdre facilement…

"En fait…" commença-t-elle, encore plus hésitante. "J'étais venue pour m'excuser."

"T'excuser pour _quoi_ ?" insistai-je pour l'obliger à me dire la vérité.

"M'excuser parce que je n'ai pas été là pour toi comme j'aurais dû l'être depuis le début." répondit-elle. "Non, en fait… Je ne suis là pour _m'excuser_. Je suis là pour que tu me pardonnes. Je suis là pour que _tu _m'excuses. Pour que tu pardonnes mon comportement…"

"C'est tout ?" demandai-je.

"Non." dit-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches.

Elle mit quelques secondes à trouver l'objet qu'elle cherchait, puis sortit enfin une pièce de monnaie plus grosse et plus ancienne que celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Elle me la tendit et je la pris en hésitant.

"J'ai rendu visite à ma mère il y a quelques temps." dit-elle enfin, en guise d'explication. "Tu la connais, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre explicite quand elle donne des conseils…"

Je hochai doucement la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

"Alors elle m'a donné ça." dit-elle en pointant la pièce du doigt. "Elle m'a dit : '_Si tu te retrouves face à deux choix difficiles, prends simplement une pièce. Le fait de tirer à pile ou face ne marche pas parce que la pièce fera le choix à ta place; ça marche parce que pendant ce court instant où la pièce tourne dans les airs, tu sais soudainement si tu veux que la pièce tombe sur pile, ou sur face._' "

Je n'étais toujours pas certaine de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"Et ce choix difficile, c'était entre Sophia et moi, c'est ça ?" demandai-je.

"Non !" s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. "Non, jamais de la vie !"

"C'était quoi, dans ce cas ?" demandai-je, énervée et apeurée de la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

"Savoir si tu serais plus heureuse sans moi à tes côtés."

"C'est encore à moi de décider de ce genre de choses, il me semble."

"Je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire non." admit-elle. "J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant et pour toujours, mais je ne savais pas si c'était aussi ton cas. Et personne, pas même ta propre soeur, ne pouvait me donner de réponse."

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avec le revers de sa manche et je restai muette.

"J'avais besoin de savoir, tu comprends ?" dit-elle en sanglotant. "Alors… Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose… Lance cette pièce. Lance cette pièce et j'aurai enfin une réponse aux questions que je me pose depuis des semaines."

Les derniers mots furent presque inaudibles car ils avaient été avalés par ses pleurs. Ses yeux avaient quitté les miens et elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lancer cette pièce pour savoir ce que je veux." lui dis-je. "C'est toi que je veux."

Elle releva le regard et écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire apparaissait à présent sur son visage, traduisant à la fois son soulagement et sa joie quant à ma révélation. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, mais je la stoppai.

"Mais il faudra plus que ça." continuai-je en la repoussant à une distance suffisante. "Si tu crois que tu règleras tous les problèmes avec des fleurs et des belles paroles, tu te trompes. Tu as gagné mon coeur depuis longtemps. Il faut que tu regagnes ma confiance."

* * *

**A/N: c'est tout pour l'instant... :) Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et une bonne fin d'année 2012, on se revoit bientôt ! ;) xx**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Elle m'aime encore

**A/N: J'ai finalement décidé de poster un autre chapitre avant la fin de l'année ;) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Naomi.** - Elle m'aime encore.

_"C'est toi que je veux." _

Cette phrase se répétait dans ma tête comme un refrain et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. Elle m'aimait encore, pas vrai ? Je ne savais pas si elle croyait encore à toutes ces conneries autour de Sophia, mais elle semblait encore irritée par le fait que je n'ai pas été présente pour elle.

Je me rendais compte à présent à quel point j'avais failli mon rôle d'épouse, mais aussi de future mère. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses ainsi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller pour toujours, je ne pouvais pas vivre une seconde de plus sans elle.

C'est pourquoi je m'avançai vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de me serrer dans ses bras, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me rejette pas encore une fois.

"Mais il faudra plus que ça." ajouta-t-elle, en me repoussant légèrement de sorte à ce que je ne puisse plus la prendre dans mes bras. "Si tu crois que tu règleras tous les problèmes avec des fleurs et des belles paroles, tu te trompes. Tu as gagné mon coeur depuis longtemps. Il faut que tu regagnes ma confiance."

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. Je savais que j'avais encore un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'elle décide de me pardonner.

Elle m'offrit un dernier regard triste, puis ses yeux retombèrent à nouveau sur le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Attendre qu'elle regagne la parole ou engager moi-même la discussion. Alors que j'allais opter pour essayer de dialoguer avec elle, Emily me coupa nette en s'approchant de moi. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sol, mais elle m'agrippa par la veste pour me coller contre elle. Mon pouls s'accéléra, et j'étais très certainement en train de retenir ma respiration. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler lorsqu'elle releva la tête et je me rendis compte que je ne respirais effectivement plus lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent ma joue quelques secondes plus tard, je crus m'évanouir tant cette sensation était exquise. La perfection de ses lèvres soyeuses sur ma peau m'avait manqué, la chaleur de son souffle contre ma joue m'avait manqué… _Elle_ m'avait manqué.

Elle retira ses lèvres presque aussitôt, et murmura :

"Je t'aime encore."

Puis elle repartit, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre ou même de déposer à mon tour un baiser sur sa joue. J'essayai vainement de regagner mes esprits et de rendre à mes poumons l'air dont ils avaient besoin. Je la regardai marcher en direction du porche où je l'y avais vue quelques minutes auparavant.

Je luttai contre les larmes lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et je restai probablement debout au beau milieu de la rue pendant un long moment. Lorsque je vis des flashs m'éblouir au loin, je rentrai instantanément dans la voiture en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre où se tenait Emily quelques temps plus tôt. Je croisai, à la place, le regard de James, qui leva son pouce avec un grand sourire. Je hochai la tête en lui souriant timidement et entrai dans la voiture.

À peine avais-je démarré le moteur, une horde de journalistes vinrent toquer à ma fenêtre, désirant savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre Emily et moi. Bien sûr, je ne déniai pas m'attarder à leur répondre et encore moins arrêter la voiture. J'essayai de démarrer lentement et regagner la maison, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Emily m'aimait _encore_.

* * *

_08/06/17 - Emily m'aime encore._

* * *

J'avais invité ma mère et Effy à dîner ce soir. J'avais aussi proposé à Freddie de venir, mais il avait refusé, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la force de me pardonner pour l'instant.

"Il ne te déteste pas Naoms," dit Effy. "mais il t'en veut pour le mal que tu as causé à Em."

"Je sais." dis-je.

"Et maintenant raconte-nous !" s'exclama ma mère. "Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?"

"Pas exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée, mais… Elle m'aime encore."

"Ça on le savait déjà, Naomi." affirma la brune.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux lire dans les pensées des gens qu'on sait tous ce qu'ils ont dans la tête !" lui rappelai-je.

"Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point elle est amoureuse de toi, chérie." dit ma mère.

"C'est pas comme si j'avais pu me confronter à elle ces deux derniers mois !" m'exclamai-je. "Je suis restée deux mois sans nouvelle, comment voulais-tu que je sache si oui ou non elle m'aimait encore ?!"

Effy baissa le regard en haussant un sourcil, perdue dans ses pensées; ma mère, quant à elle, apparemment gênée par les mots qu'on venait d'échanger et ma légère irritation, prit nos assiettes et et je me levai pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle, suivie de près par Effy.

"Kieran n'a pas pu venir alors ?" demandai-je soudainement.

"Non, il est allé au pub avec Cook." répondit ma mère.

"Avec Cook ?"

"Oui, on les a croisés, Katie et lui, cet après-midi, et puisque Katie allait passer la soirée avec sa soeur, Cook a proposé à Kieran d'aller boire une bière tous les deux, pour nous laisser passer une soirée entre filles."

Je hochai la tête, me contentant de sa réponse. Emily et Katie passaient donc la soirée ensemble. Je me demandais si Emily lui parlerait de ce qui s'était passé hier soir…

"Tu peux compter là-dessus." chuchota Effy par dessus mon épaule. "Tu peux être sûre qu'elles sont en train de parler de ta magnifique interruption d'hier soir."

"Putain Eff, c'est pas vrai, comment tu fais ?" m'exclamai-je. "Dis-moi que tu lis dans les pensées, ça me ferait moins flipper !"

"Naoms, on peut te lire comme un livre ouvert." répondit-elle. "Tu essuies la même assiette depuis près de cinq minutes, tes yeux regardent dans le vide, et à en juger ton sourire béa et à la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir, tu penses à ce que Katie et Emily sont en train de se raconter en ce moment."

Je soupirais, exaspérée par la facilité qu'avait cette fille à déchiffrer mes émotions. J'entendis Gina s'esclaffer à côté de moi tout en continuant sa vaisselle et je lui donnai un sec coup de serviette sur l'avant-bras. Surprise, elle m'aspergea avec l'eau du robinet tandis qu'Effy se contentait de rire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ma mère était encore une véritable gamine, et je crois que c'est précisément pour ça que tout le monde l'appréciait, car elle avait cette facilité à rendre les gens de bonne humeur et à leur transmettre sa joie de vivre.

On fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette qui retentit au moment où j'allais asperger Effy avec le jet d'eau. Pensant qu'il allait probablement s'agir de Kieran, je laissai ma mère s'occuper de lui en posant le torchon sur l'évier et en me dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre des bières.

C'est lorsque je déposai les trois bouteilles sur la table que je m'aperçus que la personne qui marchait dans le salon aux côtés de ma mère n'était autre qu'Emily. Je me stoppai net dans mes actions en écarquillant les yeux.

"Emily ?" demandai-je, inquiète.

"On va vous laisser, je crois." dit ma mère en donnant un bref coup d'oeil en direction d'Effy.

Elles s'exécutèrent et je remarquai qu'aucune de nous deux n'avaient changé de place depuis le départ des deux femmes. Je marchai donc dans sa direction, un regard concerné sur mon visage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré, mais elle avait tout de même l'air contrarié.

"Em, ça va ?" demandai-je lorsqu'elle continuait à fixer le sol.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompues."

"C'est rien." répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'étais allée boire un verre avec Katie…" commença-t-elle et je levai un sourcil lorsqu'elle parla de _"verre"_. "Oh, pas d'alcool, rassure-toi… On a parlé tranquillement pendant une bonne heure ou deux, et puis tout d'un coup, il y a eu une dizaine de journalistes et de photographes qui se sont rués vers nous, me demandant si c'était vrai que toi et moi on s'était séparé, si j'allais garder le bébé, les raisons pour lesquelles tu es venue hier soir,… On est sorti du bar pour rentrer chez mes parents, et il y en avait encore plus qui nous attendaient devant la maison. Certains avaient même prévu des tentes, t'imagine ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, énervée de voir à quel point ils étaient informés quant à ma vie personnelle.

"Alors quand l'un m'a demandé pour la énième fois pourquoi on ne vivait plus ensemble, j'ai menti en disant qu'on n'était pas séparé et que j'allais d'ailleurs rentrer à la maison."

"Donc tu es là pour faire taire les journalistes ?"

Elle baissa à nouveau le regard et j'eus l'impression qu'il se passa une éternité avant sa réponse.

"Oui."

"Je vois."

"Naomi, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils rendent la situation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà, c'est assez stressant pour moi ces temps-ci et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je sais, Em." répondis-je. "C'est chez toi ici, et tu y resteras aussi longtemps que tu voudras."

Je vis un sourire timide se former sur son visage, mais il disparut presque aussitôt.

"Je vais chercher mes sacs." dit-elle. "Ils sont dans la voiture. Mon père attendait… Au cas où-"

"Tu es chez toi ici, Em." répétai-je.

Elle regagna la sortie et je l'y accompagnai, espérant qu'aucun journaliste n'attendrait devant la porte. Lorsque je vis qu'elle aurait du mal à transporter ses sacs, même avec l'aide de Rob, je me précipitai vers eux pour les aider et la débarrasser de toute charge trop importante.

Alors que j'allais empoigner le dernier sac qui restait, Rob posa sa main puissante sur mon avant-bras et me lança un regard noir avant de dire :

"Si tu la blesses encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te promets que je te ferai la peau. C'est clair ?"

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en avalant difficilement ma salive. Je savais à quel point il tenait à ses filles et à quel point il les aimait. Il allait donc dans mon intérêt que je ne cause plus aucun tort à Emily; cela ne faisait pas parti de mes plans, et n'en a d'ailleurs jamais fait parti.

Je regagnai l'entrée et Rob serra sa fille dans ses bras en embrassant sa tempe. Il m'accorda ensuite un signe de tête que je lui rendis, et je vis dans son regard qu'il me répéta la promesse que je lui avais faite.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demandai-je pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

"Un thé, s'il-te-plaît."

Et je savais exactement de quel genre de thé elle avait besoin. Il était tard, ce qui insinuait donc qu'elle ne voudrait pas un thé trop corsé; elle aurait donc besoin de quelque chose de plus doux au goût et à l'odeur. Je sortis alors un sachet de thé Russe au chocolat pendant que l'eau commençait à bouillir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui apportai sa tasse en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je remarquai alors que nos positions étaient identiques à celles qu'on avait le jour où elle était partie cette fameuse nuit.

"Tu as vu Katie, alors ?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en continuant à boire son thé. Elle n'allait définitivement pas me rendre les choses faciles ce soir…

"Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? Avec Katie je veux dire…"

"De ses projets d'adoption avec Cook, de son nouveau boulot… De ta prestation d'hier soir aussi." admit-elle.

Je le savais !

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Des commentaires positifs j'espère." dis-je en plaisantant.

"Oui." admit-elle. "Mais pas seulement. Elle m'a aussi fait remarquer qu'on devrait parler de ce qui se passe entre nous. Qu'on sache où on en est toutes les deux."

"Mais je t'aime, Em."

"Ça ne suffit plus."

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :3**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ça bouge

**A/N: désolée du délai ! Et merci pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au coeur... :') Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****Emily.** - Ça bouge.

J'avais vu la douleur dans ses yeux. La scène était si triste que j'avais même l'impression de la ressentir. De ressentir toute la peine et toute la tristesse qu'elle avait en elle à ce moment-là. Je savais que ce n'était probablement pas juste, je savais qu'elle ne méritait peut-être pas un tel traitement, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûre qu'elle allait se battre pour moi, qu'elle allait me prouver que j'avais encore raison de croire en notre amour.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

"Je ne sais pas." répondis-je. "C'est à toi de me prouver que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, pas à moi."

Elle expira en crispant la mâchoire, luttant contre les larmes, puis acquiesça en hochant la tête. Je la fixais encore, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle mit quelques secondes à se lever, puis me dit :

"Je vais mettre des draps propres et te faire couler un bain."

"Non c'est pas la p-"

"Emily." avertit-elle. "Laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de ça."

Je hochai la tête, car je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lutter contre elle à ce moment.

"Tu vas dormir où ?"

"Ici." dit-elle en mentionnant le canapé avec son doigt.

Bien qu'une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'elle passe la nuit à mes côtés, j'acceptai sa décision, car il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse la tolérer dans mon lit. Dans _notre_ lit.

* * *

En sortant du bain, je me rendis compte à quel point ce moment de relaxation m'avait fait du bien. J'avais moins mal au dos et me sentais moins énervée que tout à l'heure.

Je m'assis sur le lit après avoir enfilé un pull trop large et un short en coton. Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à dormir tout de suite. Je me posais encore trop de questions par rapport à notre couple et par rapport au bébé.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Naomi; et je relevai la tête.

"Oui…" répondis-je, hésitante. "Oui, ça va."

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre _non_, mais je sentis ensuite que les nausées reprenaient. Je mis mes deux mains devant ma bouche et me levai en hâte en direction des toilettes.

Alors que j'avais encore la tête dans la cuvette, je sentais la présence de Naomi, qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle s'avança vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, doucement, puis me tendit une serviette fraiche.

Elle me conduisit ensuite dans notre chambre, en gardant une main autour de ma taille. J'avais assez de force pour marcher seule, mais je devais avouer que j'adorais la sentir près de moi. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et elle recouvrit mon corps de la fine couverture en soi blanche. Elle partit ensuite chercher une bassine qui me servirait au cas où les nausées reprendraient, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête et elle acquiesça.

"Bonne nuit, Em." dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

"Naomi ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci."

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de m'offrir un sourire des plus sincères, puis repartit. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, lasse des derniers événements passés.

* * *

_23/06/17 - Depuis deux semaines maintenant, je vis à nouveau sous le même toit que Naomi. Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait un nombre incalculable d'efforts ces temps-ci. À commencer par le fait qu'elle a décidé de ne plus tourner de films pour l'instant, laissant sa carrière en stand-by, au plus grand regret de ses fans. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait un jour, mais j'étais effectivement très heureuse. _

_Je ne passais cependant pas mes journées à la maison; bien au contraire. Je ne cherchais pas réellement à éviter Naomi, mais j'avais encore du mal à accepter la situation qui s'était imposée à nous. Je passais donc le plus clair de mes journées avec ma soeur lorsqu'elle avait le temps, ou avec Adele, ou même encore avec mes parents._

_Cook et Katie ont entamé les procédures d'adoption, et je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'ils puissent eux aussi devenir parents. Adele m'a fait part de sa récente dispute avec Sid; selon elle, Sidney serait de plus en plus distante, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ma mère a été très compréhensive lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes peurs et de mes doutes concernant le fait que je vive à présent avec Naomi. Elle avait d'abord été retissante, me conseillant de revenir vivre à la maison tant que le problème n'était pas réglé, mais j'avais l'impression que le 'problème' était bel et bien en train de se régler. _

_Notre relation s'améliorait; j'avais l'impression que chaque jour, elle regagnait un peu plus ma confiance, que chaque jour elle me donnait raison d'y croire encore._

* * *

Ce n'était ni le bruit d'un réveil, ni la lumière du soleil qui me réveillèrent ce matin. Je mis un moment avant de comprendre le pourquoi d'un réveil si brutal. Il faisait pourtant encore nuit. Je me rendis soudain compte de la raison pour laquelle j'étais éveillée : de légers coups se faisaient sentir dans mon bas-ventre; ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais la sensation était étrange. C'était le bébé ! Le bébé bougeait ! Il bougeait dans mon ventre !

Je me levai du lit du plus vite que je le pus, et descendis les escaliers à vive allure. Naomi dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé et je me demandais s'il était judicieux de réveiller une beauté si parfaite. Sentant à nouveau les petits coups remuer dans mon ventre, je décidai de secouer son épaule doucement pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir de ma présence.

"Em ?" demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie. "Em, qu'est-ce que… Em, ça va ?"

Elle avait l'air paniqué. Tellement paniquée qu'elle se mit rapidement en position assise sur le canapé en se frottant les yeux et en me fixant, presque terrifiée.

"Je l'ai senti, Naoms."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Le bébé. Je l'ai senti bouger !"

Comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient pas devenir plus grands, elle les écarquilla et ouvrit la bouche à moitié. Les petits coups se firent ressentir à nouveau et je pris immédiatement sa main pour qu'elle puisse comprendre de quoi je parlais. Presque instantanément, son visage s'éclaira et elle sourit à pleines dents, ses yeux en larmes rivés sur mon ventre.

"Je le sens, Em !" s'exclama-t-elle en gardant sa main contre mon ventre et en y ajoutant une deuxième, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. "Il bouge, il est là ! Juste là ! Il est… Le bébé… Il… Oh Em, il est vraiment là !"

Elle pleurait à présent de toutes ses forces, un mélange de rire et de larmes, et je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je lui souris au moment où elle releva la tête et elle me sourit en retour. Je voulais l'embrasser; l'embrasser de toutes mes forces et lui transmettre ce trop-plein d'amour que j'avais en moi. Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas si facilement. Pas après tout ce que j'avais enduré et ce qu'_elle_ m'avait fait endurer. Je lui en voulais encore terriblement et elle semblait s'en rendre compte, car elle retira ses mains de mon ventre et les reposa sur ses genoux.

"Viens avec moi quelque part, Em." dit-elle soudain.

"Où ça ?"

"N'importe où."

* * *

Elle stoppa la voiture au bout de presque vingt-cinq minutes de trajet, et je reconnus presque aussitôt l'endroit où nous étions. C'était exactement à cet endroit que j'avais emmené Naomi pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je me souvenais encore distinctement de chaque détail qui avait fait de cette soirée l'une des plus merveilleuses de ma vie.

"Pourquoi ici ?" demandai-je.

"Parce que c'est là que tout a commencé." affirma-t-elle. "C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tu allais prendre une place extrêmement importante dans ma vie."

Je hochai simplement la tête et marchai seule devant elle. C'était magnifique de se retrouver ici; seules, _elle et moi_. Il avait beau être cinq heure du matin, l'endroit était magnifique. On n'y voyait pas grand chose, mais cela m'importait peu, car la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux était qu'on se retrouvait ensemble, et que j'appréciais sa présence à mes côtés.

On avait opté pour s'allonger un moment devant le lac, car le soleil allait bientôt se lever et la vue promettait d'être magnifique. C'est à peine si on s'était échangé une dizaine de mots depuis notre arrivée, mais ces moments d'intimité nous étaient suffisants pour comprendre ce que chacune avait à dire à l'autre.

Le soleil se leva peu de temps après, et même si le silence qui s'était imposé avait rendu cet instant magique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui dire :

"Naoms… J'ai envie d'être avec toi."

"Moi aussi, Em."

"Il faudra qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé."

"Je sais, Em." répondit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre. "Juste… Pas maintenant, d'accord ?"

Même si elle ne pouvait probablement pas le voir, je hochai la tête très légèrement et fermai les yeux.

* * *

Comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit en me réveillant, je n'en avais aucune idée; mais Naomi n'était plus à côté de moi. Et je devais avouer que sa présence me manquait.

Je descendis les escaliers, encore bousculée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Une odeur de cuisson envahissait la pièce et je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais extrêmement faim. Naomi semblait effectivement préparer à manger, et à en juger à la table richement garnie, le déjeuner allait être copieux. Elle y avait même ajouté des bougies (n'en faisait-elle pas un peu trop ?).

"Ah, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée." dit-elle. "Pile à l'heure pour le dîner !"

"Le dîner ?!" m'exclamai-je.

"Tu as dormi toute la journée, Em."

Je n'en revenais pas. Étais-je fatiguée au point d'avoir dormi si longtemps en sautant même le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner ? Décidément…

"Tu dors pour deux, après tout…" ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?" demandai-je en pointant la table garnie du doigt.

"Oh. Euh… Bah puisque… Puisque tu voulais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire autour d'un _vrai_ dîner ?"

"Çe me semble être une très bonne idée." répondis-je.

Puis je me rendis compte qu'elle était habillée d'une robe crème qui lui saillait parfaitement les formes et que ses cheveux étaient arrangés en une parfaite queue de cheval.

"Euh, je vais… Je vais me changer." dis-je.

"Tu es parfaite comme ça."

"Ce mensonge a beau être adorable Naoms, je vais allée me changer. Je ne peux pas restée habillée comme ça pour notre premier rencard." lui dis-je avec le même clin d'oeil qu'elle m'avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

**A/N: comment se passera ce dîner selon vous ? :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une soirée mouvementée

**A/N: Voilà le dîner tant attendu... :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : ****Naomi.** - Une soirée mouvementée.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un mensonge. Elle était véritablement parfaite. Tellement parfaite dans ce simple pull trop large, tellement parfaite avec cette coupe de cheveux matinale, tellement parfaite alors même qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage, tellement parfaite par sa simplicité. Elle était tellement parfaite que je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu marier une femme pareille.

Je savais que le moment n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié, mais je ressentais le besoin de retranscrire mes émotions de la veille dans ce carnet.

_26/06/17 - Emily m'a réveillée hier soir pour que je puisse sentir notre enfant bouger dans son ventre. C'est un sentiment indescriptible. C'est à la fois merveilleux et incroyable. Je n'en revenais toujours pas moi-même. C'était véritablement en train d'arriver. Le bébé grandissait de jour en jour et savoir qu'il était à présent à-même de bouger… C'était merveilleux. _

_J'avais besoin de l'emmener dans un endroit qui ne serait qu'à nous après ça. J'avais besoin de lui prouver que ce qui venait de se passer était très important pour moi. J'avais envie qu'elle se rende compte de l'attention que je lui portais, à elle et au bébé. _

_Elle a insisté pour qu'on discute de ce qui s'était passé, et je compte bien lui expliquer clairement mon point de vue sur la chose, tant pis si elle n'y croit pas; j'ai besoin de lui redire encore une fois la vérité._

Je m'apprêtai à écrire d'avantage, mais j'entendis Emily descendre à nouveau les escaliers. Je rangeai donc à nouveau mon carnet sous une liasse de papiers et me remis à surveiller la cuisson de la viande.

Je me retournai doucement pour pouvoir voir à quoi elle ressemble, et je jurai que mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je la vis. Elle portait une robe rouge-vif aux manches mi-longues, apparemment conçue pour les femmes enceintes. Elle avait vraisemblablement brossé ses cheveux en y ajoutant une pince assortie à la robe et je sentais même l'odeur de son parfum.

"Tu es… Radieuse." dis-je, sans voix.

"Merci."

"Cette robe est sublime." ajoutai-je. "_Tu_ es sublime."

"Que de compliments !" plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ris et l'invitai à s'assoir à table en retirant la chaise en arrière pour qu'elle prenne place. Elle posa sa main droite sur son ventre en s'asseyant comme pour le soutenir, et mon sourire grandit quant à ce geste.

Je sortis la viande du four et découpai deux fines tranches pour chacune d'entre nous. J'y ajoutai les ingrédients nécessaires puis lui servis. Comme à chaque fois, ses yeux grandirent lorsqu'elle respira l'odeur qui émanait de l'assiette et je vis qu'elle luttait pour m'attendre avant de commencer le repas.

Elle attaqua son assiette et je profitai de cette distraction pour trouver un moyen d'amener le débat.

"C'est délicieux Naoms." dit-elle lorsque le silence commençait à se faire gênant.

"Je commence à connaître tes goûts." répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

"Tu voulais qu'on discute ?" dit-elle en relevant la tête de son plat.

"Oui."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers mois. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur."

Elle hocha doucement la tête en gardant son regard dans le mien, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

"J'ai changé, Em." dit-je en baissant les yeux. "J'ai changé tout ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qui a mis notre couple péril."

"Tu n'as aucun projet de tournage pour les mois à venir ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non."

"Tu comptes donc rester ici dans les prochains temps ?"

"Oui."

"Tu seras présente pour mes rendez-vous chez le gynéco."

"Évidemment."

S'en suivit un blanc pour le moins gênant, car je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose d'autres questions.

"Tu as arrêté de voir Sophia ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

Même si je m'attendais quelque peu à cette question, elle me surprit tout de même.

"Oui." dis-je en hochant la tête. "Je lui ai demandé de ne plus me contacter, ni même de m'adresser la parole, sauf pour des raisons professionnelles."

"Je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé avec elle, Naomi."

"Il ne s'est _rien_ passé."

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses encore me mentir."

"Je ne te mens pas, je te _jure_ que c'est la vérité !"

"J'ai parlé à Sophia le lendemain de mon départ. Je suis allée la voir parce que j'avais besoin de réponses." commença-t-elle. "Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais confiée à elle; que tu lui avais dit que j'étais odieuse avec toi et que tu me trouvais insupportable."

"QUOI ?!" m'insurgeai-je.

"Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi de supporter mes sauts d'humeur à longueur de temps… Je sais bien que j'ai du mal me comporter avec toi de temps à autres… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ?"

"Mais je n'ai _pas_ couché avec Sophia !" m'exclamai-je. "Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, Em ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça ?!"

"Sophia m'a dit que-"

"_Sophia_ t'a dit ! Pourquoi tu lui ferais confiance à elle plutôt qu'à moi ? Pourquoi tu crois à _ses_ conneries depuis le début ?!"

"J'avais des raisons des raisons d'y croire, non ?"

"Non, tu n'en avais pas !" m'exclamai-je en frappant sur la table avec la paume de ma main.

Je vis sur son visage qu'elle était quelque peu choquée par ma réaction, aussi essayai-je de me calmer en respirant profondément.

"Même après toutes ces années, tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"Je ne te fais _plus_ confiance." corrigea-t-elle.

"Bien." dis-je en me levant. "Mets ta veste, je vais te prouver le contraire."

"Maintenant ?"

"Maintenant."

Je n'étais pas sûre de faire le bon choix en me rendant là-bas, mais j'étais obligée de lui prouver devant le fait accompli. Ainsi peut-être me croira-t-elle. C'était mon dernier espoir.

Dans la voiture, tout était calme. Seul le lecteur CD, jouant des balades acoustiques, brisait quelque peu le silence. Je savais qu'elle se demandait où je comptais l'emmener; mais je ne pouvais cependant pas lui dire, car sa réaction serait détestable.

Je garai la voiture et Emily me suivit le long de l'allée qui menait à la petite maison, sans dire un mot. Elle se tenait juste derrière moi lorsque je sonnai à la porte et je l'entendis contenir son exclamation lorsqu'elle vit _qui_ ouvrit la porte.

"Naoms !" s'exclama-t-elle, apparemment heureuse de me voir.

"Sophia."

Sa joie passagère se transforma rapidement en un air de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit Emily se poster à mes côtés.

"On peut entrer ?" demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça et je pris la main d'Emily dans la mienne, pour qu'elle comprenne que tout se passera bien.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi _vous_ me rendez visite à cette heure-ci ?" demanda-t-elle, en insistant négativement sur le _vous_.

"J'aimerais que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as raconté à ma femme, Sophia."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." se braqua-t-elle.

Emily laissa échapper un rire moqueur et elle s'avança vers elle en lâchant ma main.

"Oh, tu ne te souviens pas de notre petite conversation dans ta loge ?"

Sophia ne répondit pas et je les laissai interagir ensemble sans intervenir.

"Tu ne te souviens pas non plus m'avoir dit que _ma_ femme était venue se plaindre chez toi à cause de_ mon _comportement insupportable ?" continua-t-elle. "Tu ne te souviens pas non plus m'avoir laissée comprendre qu'elle et toi avez eu une aventure ?"

Encore une fois, son silence était de marbre. Emily s'avança encore d'un pas vers elle et je savais qu'elle allait trouver les mots pour la feinter.

"Tu croyais sincèrement que j-"

"TU NE LA MÉRITES PAS !" s'écria Sophia. "Elle mérite tellement mieux que toi. Elle mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse chaque jour. Quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas de sa vie un enfer. Tout le contraire de ce que tu as fait de sa vie ces dernières années."

La personne pleine de force et de courage qui se tenait il y a quelques instants à mes côtés se transforma alors en une petite fille apeurée, devenue muette. C'en était assez; je m'avançai vers Sophia, et la repoussai violemment par les épaules.

"De quel droit _oses_-tu dire une chose pareille ?!" m'exclamai-je. "Emily est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Elle est la seule personne capable de me rendre heureuse alors même que tout va mal. Et je le sais parce que, tu vois, malgré tes pathétiques tentatives de briser notre couple, je n'ai pas une seule seconde cessé de penser à elle. Et pourquoi ? Parce que le simple fait de penser à elle me donnait envie d'y croire. Mais regarde-toi, tu es pathétique… Si tu as cru une seule seconde que tes plans complètement barges fonctionneraient, tu t'es foutue le doigt dans l'oeil. Et maintenant je vais te le répéter une dernière fois; si tu t'approches de moi ou de ma femme, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore, je peux te promettre que tu auras mes avocats sur le dos. C'est clair ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, une fois encore. Mais elle me fixait, ses yeux prêts à rejeter toutes les larmes qu'ils contenaient. Emily prit ma main et me tira dans la direction extérieure et je mis un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle avait envie de s'en aller. Lorsque je me retournai, Sophia intervint enfin :

"Tu vas le regretter, _Campbell_. Toi et ta putain, vous allez le regretter."

Je fis volte-face du plus rapidement que je le pus et la pris fermement par le col de son gilet. Je la secouai une fois violemment en la soulevant légèrement et voulus la plaquer contre un mur, mais Emily me retint en tirant mon coude. Je retirai mes mains de son vêtements et fis un pas en arrière en crispant ma mâchoire.

"À ta place, je ferais _très_ attention à ne plus répéter ce genre de conneries. Parce que si mes avocats ne se chargent pas de toi, je veillerai personnellement à le faire. Compris ?"

Elle me lança un regard qui m'aurait fait froid dans le dos, mais ma colère était telle qu'à ce moment présent, ça ne faisait rien du tout. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et hocha la tête en levant un sourcil et je me retirai en empoignant la main d'Emily pour sortir d'ici au plus vite.

La tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée était un scénario que je n'avais pas envisagé…

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ? :D**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Ne pars pas

**A/N : Merci pour votre lecture régulière et vos commentaires/messages ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira; beaucoup de péripéties ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : ****Emily.** - Ne pars pas.

Elle était resplendissante. Pourquoi je la trouvais si belle alors qu'elle était en train de menacer une autre personne, je ne savais pas; mais je la trouvais absolument magnifique. Elle rayonnait de mille feux sous mes yeux et j'étais tellement fière de pouvoir aujourd'hui la considérer comme ma femme, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

On sortit de la maison de cette barge à toute allure, et je vis dans le regard de Naomi qu'elle était encore bien trop énervée pour prendre le volant. Je me désignai donc pour conduire sur le chemin du retour et elle accepta sans me contredire.

C'est en entrant chez nous que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais envie de l'embrasser. À quel point j'avais envie de la sentir contre moi pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolée de ne pas l'avoir crue.

"Naoms, je suis désolée…" dis-je alors qu'elle retirait ma veste.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ne pas t'avoir écoutée quand tu m'as dit qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Je suis tellement désolée…"

"Je t'en ai voulu un moment, c'est vrai." admit-elle. "Mais cette période n'a pas duré. Tu connais la vérité maintenant. À moi de me faire pardonner pour tout le reste."

"Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi non plus."

"C'est du passé, Em." répondit-elle en souriant. "Mais si tu trouves un moyen pour que je pardonne cette part de petite enfant bornée qui est en toi, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient."

"Je suis une petite enfant bornée ?" dis-je, non sans un sourire.

"Oui, ça t'arrive pas mal ces derniers temps." affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ce cas." murmurai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je rapprochai très doucement mes lèvres des siennes en gardant le contact visuel. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, je n'hésitai plus à propulser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'entendis relâcher un souffle sous forme de gémissement et je ne pus contenir le mien lorsqu'elle me rapprocha d'elle en plaçant sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos. Son autre main caressa ma joue; et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'insérer ma langue dans sa bouche au moment où ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes.

Elle me déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir me plaquer (gentiment) contre la porte d'entrée. Ses lèvres attaquaient les miennes avec force et conviction tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos de façon sensuelle. C'était si bon de la sentir contre moi et de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes.

"Je t'aime tellement…" chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Et je l'embrassai encore. Et encore. Et encore. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je savais que le fait d'être enceinte allait accentuer ma libido, mais je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte à quel point j'avais _envie_ d'elle à ce moment-là. Ses simples caresses me rendaient dingues, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'elle me fasse l'amour ici et là, sans aucune retenue.

"J'ai envie de toi." dis-je à bout de souffle.

Elle déposa alors des baisers brûlants dans mon cou et j'eus l'impression que mon corps allait s'enflammer la seconde suivante. Je la rapprochai encore plus de moi pour que je puisse ressentir au maximum chaque baiser qu'elle déposait sur ma peau. Elle se détacha de moi presque au même moment et je fus confuse par son geste, en demandant encore.

"J'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ce qu'on est en train de faire." dit-elle en touchant mon ventre.

J'y déposai aussitôt ma main et sentis que le bébé s'agitait à nouveau à l'intérieur. Je ne pus contenir mon rire et une larme involontaire coula le long de ma joue. Naomi l'essuya délicatement et embrassa mes lèvres.

"Il faut que tu dormes, Em. Le bébé doit être fatigué."

J'avais dormi très longtemps aujourd'hui et je n'étais donc en rien fatiguée, mais j'allais tout de même l'écouter pour la rassurer. Je hochai la tête et pris la direction des escaliers en empoignant sa main. Lorsqu'elle opéra une résistance, je me retournai vers elle, perplexe.

"Tu ne viens pas ?"

"Je pense que c'est mieux si on évite de dormir ensemble _ce soir_." répondit-elle. "Après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contenir encore longtemps. Et je veux qu'on fasse les choses comme il faut."

Malgré ses intentions admirables, j'étais tout de même nettement déçue. Se rendait-elle compte _à quel point_ je la désirais à ce moment précis ?

"D'accord." dis-je, peu convaincue.

"Bonne nuit, Em."

Elle s'avança une dernière fois pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes et je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête, mais elle recula plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu, me laissant la voir s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Arrivée dans notre chambre, je me déshabillai et mis une fine nuisette, car ce baiser m'avait donné chaud. Sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à dormir, je pris mon carnet et commençai à rédiger…

_26/06/17 - Je crois que les choses avancent particulièrement bien avec Naomi. Ce soir a été un tournant capital dans notre relation. Elle m'a prouvé que tout ce que Sophia avait dit et insinué n'était que mensonge, et elle m'a répété combien elle m'aimait. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre ce soir. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été dure avec elle; à quel point elle ne méritait pas ma réaction, que je jugeais aujourd'hui de bien trop exagéré. J'aurais dû l'écouter dès les premiers instants; notre couple ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui… Mais les choses vont changer. Elles doivent changer. Je veux qu'on forme le même couple qu'on était avant. Dans l'intérêt du bébé, mais aussi et surtout parce que je sais qu'une vie sans elle n'est pas envisageable._

Reposant le carnet sur la table de nuit, je me rendis compte que j'avais envie, maintenant encore plus qu'avant, de combler mes désirs sexuels. Ce n'était même plus une envie, c'était un _besoin_. Si je ne me touchais pas dans l'instant, mon corps allait exploser.

Ma main se glissa donc automatiquement sous ma lingerie et je me retrouvai rapidement entrain de me satisfaire sexuellement moi-même, seule sur _notre_ lit. J'avais d'abord opté pour un rythme lent, mais je me rendis très vite compte que j'avais besoin de jouir le plus rapidement possible, tant mon désir et mon plaisir étaient grands.

Accélérant la cadence, ma respiration commença à devenir lourde et je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes gémissements plus longtemps. Je pris rapidement le coussin à ma gauche et hurlai dedans. Je savais que le bruit sourd ferait probablement écho, mais j'avais besoin de faire ressortir tout ce plaisir qui me submergeait. Plaisir entraîné par la personne qui dormait probablement en ce moment-même à l'étage en-dessous.

Retrouvant calmement ma respiration, je reposai le coussin à sa place et retirai ma main droite de mon entre-jambe en expirant longuement. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon flanc, car je commençais à avoir du mal à dormir sur le dos. Fermant les yeux, je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : _Naomi_.

* * *

L'horloge murale annonçait 08:47. Je n'allais probablement pas pouvoir me rendormir, aussi décidai-je de me lever et peut-être pourrais-je préparer le petit déjeuner pour toutes les deux.

Elle dormait encore paisiblement sur le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide, l'autre plaquée derrière sa tête; à en voir sa position peu confortable, j'avais beaucoup de peine pour elle, car notre lit devait lui manquer.

J'étais donc en train de brouiller les oeufs lorsque je l'entendis remuer sur le canapé. Je ne me retournai pas, mais l'entendis se lever doucement en baillant bruyamment. Je déposai ensuite les oeufs dans une assiette et me tournai vers elle avec un sourire.

"Bonjour." dit-elle, avec une petite voix.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Ça peut aller…" dit-elle. "Et toi ?"

"Euuuh… Oui ! Très bien ! Très très bien, oui !"

Trop enthousiaste, Emily… Tu vas paraître suspecte.

"J'en conclus que le bébé ne t'a pas maintenue éveillée ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Non, pas le bébé non…" dis-je en me raclant la gorge. "J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, tu as faim ?"

Elle hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et je me demandai si elle m'avait entendue hier soir. Je me demandai aussi si j'étais autorisée à l'embrasser ou non, après les baisers échangés hier soir. Probablement que oui, mais j'étais bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas.

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle en attaquant son assiette.

"Je vais faire les boutiques avec Katie, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Je comptais rendre visite à JJ et Lara…" dit-elle.

"Katie avait l'air préoccupé… Mais je peux toujours passer avec elle plus tard dans l'après-midi ?"

"Ta soeur a sûrement besoin de passer un peu de temps seule avec toi. JJ et Lara comprendront tout à fait."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Tout à fait." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Je me retrouvais donc assise en face de Katie dans un café du coin. Elle était anormalement silencieuse depuis son arrivée et je commençais à en avoir assez de lui raconter _ma _vie. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui raconter ce qui était arrivé récemment avec le bébé et Naomi, mais j'étais, en général, habituée à l'inverse : ma soeur qui monopolisait le dialogue, et moi qui l'écoutais faire son monologue.

"J'ai repéré un magasin pour bébés qui vient d'ouvrir, on pourrait-"

"Katie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je lorsque je vis qu'elle essayait de camoufler son malêtre.

Elle fixa sa tasse, devenue soudainement intéressante, puis releva doucement ses yeux contenant leurs larmes.

"On a des problèmes concernant l'adoption…"

"Comment ça ?"

"Cook…" commença-t-elle. "Il a… Il a des antécédents judiciaires… Et je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous déballe son casier judiciaire devant les yeux."

"Il a un casier judiciaire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Il a traîné dans le trafic de drogues étant plus jeune, et pas mal d'autres trucs dont il n'est vraiment pas fier aujourd'hui… Je sais que ce temps-là est révolu, mais… C'est ses antécédents qui nous empêchent d'adopter…"

Alors on discuta de ce problème pendant la plus grande partie de l'après-midi, cherchant à trouver des solutions en creusant ce problème dans le détail. J'avais d'abord peur que cela ne porte atteinte à leur couple, mais Katie m'assura que cet incident n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qui les unissaient.

C'est en rentrant à la maison que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Naomi n'était apparemment pas rentrée, je lui envoyai donc un texto pour la prévenir que j'allais me coucher plus tôt que prévu. Sa réponse fut presque immédiate et fit apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, Ellie est vraiment adorable :P Je vais rentrer dans ce cas. Je t'aime Emily. xN**

* * *

En me dirigeant dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je remarquai que Naomi n'y était pas et qu'elle n'était pas non plus en train de dormir sur le canapé. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits et je ne voyais pas sa veste, généralement accrochée dans l'entrée.

Alors que je commençais à sérieusement paniquée en me demandant _où_ elle était, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je fus soulagée en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

"Hey." la saluai-je. "T'étais où ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

Choquée par le ton qu'elle venait de prendre, je ne répondis pas et fronçai les sourcils. Elle monta les escaliers au pas de course en jetant son sac dans l'entrée. Perplexe et énervée, je la suivis pour connaître la raison de son changement soudain de comportement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" m'énervai-je en voyant qu'elle préparait une valise.

"Je me casse; ta présence m'étouffe." affirma-t-elle.

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça tout à coup ?!

"Naomi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" m'exclamai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma la valise. Elle la porta ensuite à bout de bras et passa la porte sans même me regarder. Je restai un moment figée sur place, abasourdie par ce qui était en train de se passer, et me demandant ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

Je descendis les escaliers la découvris en train de sortir par là où elle avait fait irruption quelques minutes auparavant. Je la suivis immédiatement, bien qu'il m'était difficile de descendre les marches à vive allure.

Elle marchait avec sa valise le long de la rue d'un pas décidé et je la regardais partir en pleurant, incrédule. Je hurlais son prénom de toutes mes forces, la suppliant de revenir. Elle se retourna alors vers moi lorsqu'elle arriva à niveau du carrefour et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Soudain, tout arriva trop rapidement. Un coup de klaxon retentit bruyamment avant qu'une voiture percute de plein fouet ma femme, qui s'écrasa contre le goudron une dizaine de mètres plus loin. J'essayai de courir, mais mes jambes refusèrent de coopérer. Je ne pouvais que rester immobile devant la scène horrible qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je hurlai son prénom lorsque je vis qu'elle ne bougeait plus et que son sang gisait partout autour d'elle.

"NAOMI !" m'exclamai-je plus fort encore, ma voix coupée par les larmes.

Des bras me retinrent par l'arrière et j'essayai de me débattre, car j'avais besoin d'aller la voir, besoin d'aller lui apporter mon aide et d'appeler les secours, mais ces deux mains puissantes me retenaient.

Lorsque je voulus me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la rue devint soudainement très sombre et le décor changea brusquement. Le sol était devenu étrangement confortable et la lumière du soleil était à présent remplacée par la lumière artificielle d'une lampe de chevet.

"Emily, c'est moi, calme-toi."

"Naomi ?" m'exclamai-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

"Chhhh…" dit calmement la blonde en me prenant dans son étreinte. "Ce n'était qu'un rêve mon amour, calme-toi…"

Elle embrassa ma chevelure et je m'agrippai fermement à elle, continuant de pleurer dans ses bras. Elle caressait tendrement mon dos, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

"J'ai… J'ai rêvé que… Que tu étais partie…" dis-je, la respiration coupée.

"Je suis là."

"Ne pars pas." ordonnai-je. "Ne me quitte jamais."

"Je te le promets."

* * *

**A/N: Que dîtes-vous de ce chapitre ? ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13: Je ne veux pas dormir seule

**A/N: Désolée du délai ! :O Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire... ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Naomi.** - Je ne veux pas dormir seule.

Je contenais mes larmes pour ne pas l'affoler d'avantage. La scène à laquelle je venais d'assister était des plus horribles. J'étais rentrée il y a moins d'une heure et lorsque je voulus me préparer un thé, je l'entendis appeler mon prénom. En vérité, elle ne _m'appelait_ pas; elle_ hurlait._

Je suis donc immédiatement montée, pensant qu'elle ressentait à nouveau des douleurs au niveau de son dos ou de son ventre, mais je la retrouvais au contraire en sueur dans son lit, les yeux fermés et respirant difficilement. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras pour la réveiller, car elle n'était visiblement pas en train d'apprécier son rêve. Elle avait donc effectivement fait un cauchemar, dans lequel j'étais "_partie_". Je n'avais pas eu plus de détails, mais cela m'importait peu, je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'elle allait bien à présent.

"Je ne veux pas dormir seule, ce soir…" avoua-t-elle. "Je ne veux plus dormir sans toi, Naoms. _Jamais_."

J'acquiesçai et embrassai son front, qui était incroyablement chaud. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Je mis ma main là où mes lèvres furent posées et examinai son visage. Elle ne semblait pas malade, juste encore sous le choc des événements.

"Je vais te faire une tisane, d'accord ?" dis-je calmement, mais elle me retint par le bras. "Je reviens tout de suite, je te le promets."

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de relâcher sa prise et j'embrassai le coin de sa bouche avant de me dépêcher de lui préparer le breuvage. J'essayais moi aussi de reprendre mes esprits après cette scène, peu agréable à voir.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait, je me changeai en vêtements plus confortables et qui ne sentaient pas l'odeur infecte du chien qu'avait récemment acheté Lara et JJ pour l'anniversaire d'Ellie.

Je remontai rapidement avec la tasse, et m'assis sur le rebord du lit en l'aidant se mettre en position assise. Elle but le liquide assez rapidement, malgré sa température élevée. Je mis à nouveau ma main sur son front et expirai joyeusement lorsque je vis qu'elle n'était plus aussi brûlante qu'avant.

Elle finit rapidement de boire la tisane et posa le mug sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'empressa ensuite de se coller à moi et j'éteignis la lumière, laissant l'éclairage des réverbères illuminer légèrement la pièce. Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et me rendis compte que le bébé remuait intensément dans son ventre. Cette agitation avait du le réveiller et je ne savais pas si elle avait mal ou pas.

"Ça va mieux ?" demandai-je.

"Beaucoup mieux, oui…" répondit-elle en enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans mon cou.

"Je ne te quitterai jamais, Em. Peu importe si tu me pardonnes un jour ou pas, je ne quitterai jamais."

J'embrassai encore une fois ses cheveux et resserrai mon étreinte.

"Je t'aime, Em." ajoutai-je.

"Je sais." répondit-elle.

_Elle savait._

* * *

_04/07/17 - J'écris ce soir mes mémoires d'une merveilleuse journée. La crainte et la colère n'étaient plus au rendez-vous. Depuis quelques jours, je ne quitte plus Emily d'une semelle et elle ne semble plus vouloir me quitter non plus. Je ne sais pas exactement comment avance notre relation, mais notre couple semble fonctionner à nouveau de façon correcte. On a acheté des habits pour bébé (oui, encore) et on s'est baladé dans le parc. Rien d'extraordinaire me direz-vous, mais ça a été pour moi l'une des plus belles journées que j'ai passé depuis un long moment. On ne s'est toujours pas embrassé depuis la nuit dernière, il y a de ça plus d'une semaine, mais ça ne fait rien; je me rends compte que passer des journées comme celles-là était tout simplement parfait, même notre relation se limiterait à ça pour le reste de ma vie._

_Demain, Em a rendez-vous chez le gynéco et on s'est demandé si ce serait le bon moment pour connaître le sexe du bébé. Puisqu'Emily voulait absolument décorer la chambre de notre futur enfant dès que possible, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de connaître son sexe pour pouvoir trouver une décoration adéquate. Je sais bien qu'on s'était mise d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne ferait pas une chambre rose s'il s'agissait d'une fille, ou bleu s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, mais je pense que connaître son sexe nous aidera foncièrement pour choisir la décor de la pièce._

_Enfin venait le "problème" de son prénom. On n'en avait pas réellement discuté, même si Emily m'avait proposé quelques prénoms qui lui plaisaient s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Je lui en avais à mon tour proposé quelques uns si elle attendait un garçon et quelques prénoms nous plaisaient à toutes les deux : Leah, Katherine (elle avait insisté pour que celui-ci soit son deuxième prénom si le bébé était une fille), Rebecca, Ann, Lily; Benjamin, Samuel et Jack. Bien sûr, on n'était toujours pas décidé et même s'il fallait qu'on se mette d'accord un jour, on avait encore quelques mois devant nous._

* * *

Je posai mon stylo et mon carnet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, puis arrangeai mon coussin pour me préparer à dormir. Emily était absorbée par la série qui passait à la télé, et je ne voulais pas la perturber. J'avais pourtant envie de l'embrasser. J'en avais tellement envie que mes yeux se perdirent involontairement sur ses lèvres, qui formaient un arc de cercle à chaque fois qu'elle riait.

"Tu veux que j'éteigne ?" demanda-t-elle, en se retournant brusquement.

Je secouai la tête en lui souriant.

"Tu as sommeil ?" s'enquit-elle.

À vrai dire, je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée. Mais comment faisait Emily pour restée en forme était un grand mystère pour moi (aussi était-ce peut-être dû à la quantité inimaginable de nourriture qu'elle engloutissait chaque jour); quand elle me demanda donc si j'avais sommeil, je me contentai de secouer la tête encore une fois.

Elle examina mon visage un instant pour savoir si je mentais, puis haussa les épaules en tournant à nouveau son attention vers la télé. Pour ma part, mes yeux restèrent fixés sur son visage et plus précisément sur sa magnifique bouche que je rêvais d'embrasser.

"Tu sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur son programme.

"Je sais." répondis-je. "Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher."

Cette fois-ci, elle tourna doucement la tête vers moi, et je remarquai que ses yeux avaient viré au noir-ébène. Ses pupilles s'étaient donc dilatées et je savais exactement que c'était pour la bonne et simple raison que j'avais utilisé cette voix qui la rendait folle. Cette voix qui lui faisait comprendre à chaque fois combien j'avais envie d'elle.

Elle prit la télécommande, éteignit la télé, puis concentra à nouveau son attention sur moi. Elle fixa alors mes lèvres en se pinçant les siennes par anticipation et je jurai que si je ne l'embrassais pas dans la seconde, mon corps allait exploser.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Alors je m'exécutai. Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes en la tirant doucement par le coup avec ma main gauche et aussitôt, le baiser devint très sensuel. Elle caressait mon torse avec une main, tandis que l'autre restait simplement posée sur l'oreiller pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui.

Je la ramenai doucement vers moi en la soulevant comme je pouvais pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Ses deux mains étaient à présent attachées à mon cou, ramenant nos lèvres le plus proche possible l'une de l'autre.

Le fait que son ventre ait pris légèrement plus de volume ne posait pas un réel problème, mais il rendait effectivement mes mouvements délicats. J'avais envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, mais il allait de soi qu'aucun de mes gestes ne pouvait être brusque, aussi me contentai-je de simplement la caresser tendrement, en l'embrassant du plus passionnément que je le pus.

Sans que mes mains ne quittent son dos, j'embrassai sa mâchoire, puis commençai à attaquer son cou en faisant en sorte d'y laisser de longs baisers sensuels. Je remarquai alors que sa respiration devenait plus coupée et que sa prise autour de mon cou se resserra. Elle en griffait même légèrement ma chair et je savais alors que mes baisers avaient encore ce même effet sur elle.

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demandai-je. "Je veux dire, avec le bébé et-"

"Naomi, ma libido a certainement atteint son point culminent et on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des mois. Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, je crois que je vais devoir le faire moi-même encore une fois."

"_Encore_ ?" demandai-je en levant un sourcil, d'une manière que j'espérais être sexy.

"Oui, j'ai… Enfin… Je me suis peut-être _touchée_ une fois ou deux…" hésita-t-elle.

"Montre-moi."

Et si ses yeux n'étaient pas déjà noir, ses pupilles venaient d'atteindre leur taille maximale, ne laissant entrevoir que deux billes noires au centre de ses yeux.

Elle retira donc son soutien-gorge et mes yeux se perdirent sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle retira le bas de sa lingerie. Elle se trouvait à genoux devant moi et se positionna de sorte à ce que sa jambe droite se retrouve au milieu des miennes, tandis que sa gauche se trouvait à droite de ma cuisse.

Ses mains caressait d'abord ses seins gentiment et je la regardais s'exécuter en restant positionnée sur mes coudes. Ses doigts se baladèrent alors le long de ses magnifiques formes jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de son entre-jambe. Là, elle commença à se caresser, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Je commençai à caresser sa poitrine avec une main pour l'aider à se procurer plus de plaisir. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière, tout en accélérant la cadence.

Mon autre main vint se placer sur sa cuisse et j'en caressai tendrement la peau; cette action lui procura la chair de poule et je l'entendis gémir bruyamment. _Bien joué, Campbell_…

Je la vis fermer les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever vers elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord sa poitrine, puis sa clavicule, son cou et enfin son visage. J'étais ivre d'Emily Fitch et j'en demandais encore.

Alors qu'elle atteignait petit-à-petit son orgasme, je ne pouvais plus me contenir et dirigea ma main là où reposait la sienne. Je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire à ce moment précis pour la faire jouir et je comptais bien le lui donner.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle lorsque je commençai à la caresser.

Mes doigts bougeaient rapidement et elle s'agrippa à mes épaules en plantant ses ongles dans ma peau. Elle griffait l'arrière de ma nuque et j'étais persuadée qu'il y aurait des marques demain.

Alors que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, j'utilisais mon pouce pour caresser son clitoris et frottai plus fort contre les parois de son vagin.

"Oh Naoms !" hurla-t-elle. "Putain !"

Sa respiration devint entrecoupée par de multiples petits cris et sa tête bascula entièrement en arrière; ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fort encore à ma nuque et je posai une main dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière. Lorsque mes mouvements avaient atteint leur rythme maximum, Emily hurla de toutes ses forces et je sentis tous ses muscles se contracter et sa respiration se bloquer. J'embrassai sa gorge et elle gémit de plus belle, criant mon nom du plus fort qu'elle le put.

Elle se calma ensuite de son orgasme et m'embrassa avec cette passion que je croyais éteinte. Sa langue dansa avec la mienne et ses doigts caressaient tendrement mon dos. Elle s'assit sur ma cuisse droite pour trouver une position plus confortable pour notre baiser et déclipsa mon soutien-gorge au même moment.

Elle embrassa ensuite mon sein gauche, puis le droit et je gémit bruyamment. Tout en s'occupant de la partie supérieure de mon corps, elle essaya de retirer ma culotte de façon pour le moins experte.

Elle se rassit ensuite sur ma cuisse et commença à frotter son sexe contre ma jambe, et _oh putain_ qu'est-ce que c'était sexy ! Je sentais combien elle était mouillée pour moi, combien j'avais réussi à la rendre trempée.

Elle continuait de déposer des baiser sur mon corps tout en opérant ce mouvement de balancier avec son bassin et ma jambe. Je donnai même des coups de genou volontaire pour plus de sensations.

Ses doigts vinrent ensuite rencontrer ma partie intime et je grognai (_oh oui_) à ce contact. Elle ne perdit pas son temps en accélérant immédiatement le rythme et en se frottant elle-même plus rapidement contre mon genou. Je n'arrivais cependant plus à la toucher, car le plaisir était trop intense. Je la retenais encore avec ma main gauche, mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps.

Elle me repoussa en arrière avec sa main libre et mes bras vinrent instantanément se poser sur ses hanches pour l'aider à rendre ses mouvements contre ma cuisse plus puissants.

On était à présent toutes les deux en train de gémir et de respirer difficilement. Ses doigts opérant leur magie et ses frottements devenus incroyablement agréables, procuraient un plaisir intense.

"Oh Em-"

"Bébé !" s'exclama-t-elle en même temps.

"Putain, putain, putain !"

D'un dernier coup de main rapide, elle me fit perdre le contrôle total de mes membres, les rendant à l'état de gelée, et je l'entendais crier aussi fort que moi. Mes mains se crispèrent autour de ses hanches et je sentis mon vagin se contracter à chaque caresse.

Elle vint ensuite embrasser le bout de mes lèvres, en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Mes mains virent caresser son dos et j'embrassai son épaule. On resta dans cette position encore quelques minutes avant de se donner à nouveau mutuellement des orgasmes à couper le souffle.

Au bout de quelques heures, on fut exténuée et Emily posa sa tête sur mon épaule, un bras autour de ma taille. J'embrassai sa chevelure comme j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de le faire et la ramenai au plus près de moi possible.

"Naoms ?" demanda-t-elle alors que je sentais que j'allais m'endormir.

"Hm ?"

"Il faudra qu'on parle de Noah."

* * *

**A/N: J'ai oublié de prévenir qu'on passait en rated M ? Ça aurait probablement gâcher la surprise. ;) Laissez un commentaire ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Être heureuse

**A/N: tout d'abord, merci à vous pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. :) Ensuite, on m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises QUI était Noah... Je vous renvoie donc à la Partie I de cette trilogie; Noah était l'enfant dont aurait dû accoucher Naomi après s'être faite violer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****Emily.** - Être heureuse.

Ramener ce sujet au goût du jour n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir, j'avais besoin qu'elle me confie _tout_ ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. J'avais besoin de savoir _tout_ ce qu'elle pensait. À chaque instant. Et je savais que cette histoire la travaillait encore. Elle avait beau dissimulé ses peines en faisant comme si de rien n'était, je n'étais pas dupe. Elle avait refusé d'en parlé le jour où on a commencé à sérieusement parlé du fait d'avoir un enfant ensemble, mais j'avais envie qu'elle m'en parle à présent. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, je voulais simplement qu'elle s'ouvre à moi sur ce sujet-là.

Alors que je pensais que l'ambiance serait probablement tendue ce matin à cause de ce que j'avais dit hier soir (et peut-être aussi à cause de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit tout simplement), Naomi réagissait étonnamment bien. On avait échangé un bref baiser en se levant et elle m'avait tenue dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes en attendant que notre café soit prêt. J'étais heureuse et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir mon bonheur.

* * *

Pour couronner le tout, elle m'avait accompagnée à la clinique pour mon rendez-vous mensuel. On avait finalement décidé de demander le sexe du bébé, aujourd'hui, par nécessité pratique, mais aussi par simple curiosité. On avait pensé pouvoir attendre jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais il était clair qu'on mourrait chacune d'envie de savoir.

Me voilà donc allongée sur le dos, Naomi me tenant la main et le médecin examinant avec attention l'enfant qui grandissait à vue d'oeil à l'intérieur de moi.

"Tout semble parfaitement en ordre, Emily." affirma-t-il, et je relâchai une expiration contenue. "L'enfant se porte très bien et vous risquez même de le sentir bouger d'ici peu."

"Ça a déjà été le cas, en fait…"

"Parfait !" dit-il avec un sourire. "Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire, si ce n'est de vous reposer au maximum, et d'éviter de soulever des poids trop lourds. Vos mouvements deviendront de plus en plus pénibles, pour vous comme pour le bébé…"

"Je comprends." répondis-je.

"Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un-"

"À vrai dire, docteur," l'interrompis-je. "on aurait une dernière question."

"Je vous écoute."

"On aimerait connaître le sexe du bébé."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. "Ravi de voir que vous avez changé d'avis !"

Je hochai la tête et Naomi serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Elle embrassa mes articulations et le médecin nous sourit à toutes les deux, avant de nous dire :

"Ce sera un garçon."

Ma réaction fut identique à celle du jour où on m'annonça que j'étais enceinte. C'était merveilleux de savoir enfin que je portais en mon sein un petit garçon. C'était merveilleux parce que je le voyais déjà courir partout dans la maison, je le voyais faire du foot avec mon père et Cook, je voyais Naomi lui apprendre à faire du vélo, je le voyais le jour de son premier jour d'école,…

"Chérie, tu as entendu ?" demanda Naomi.

Je me ressaisis, et me tournai vers elle; elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me penchai doucement vers la blonde et elle colla nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, puis m'embrassa.

"Je t'aime." murmurai-je.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et je ris nerveusement. Elle m'aida ensuite à me relever et le médecin nous serra cordialement la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Il avait été légèrement surpris lors de ma dernière visite avec Effy et Katie; et je pense qu'il s'était douté de quelque chose.

En sortant, je pleurais encore; à vrai dire, s'il m'avait annoncé que ce sera une fille, j'aurais certainement pleuré de la même manière. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille, c'était simplement le fait de savoir que j'attendais un garçon qui rendait les choses plus vraies.

Sa main était encore imbriquée dans la mienne et j'avais l'impression de planer avec l'avantage était que je n'avais pas consommé d'alcool ou de drogue. J'étais simplement heureuse, tellement heureuse que je voyais le monde différemment. Et j'avais envie de prouver au monde à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante d'être si heureuse.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et la retins du bout des doigts en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, puis la ramenai vers moi en la tirant par la main. Elle fit volte-face et sautilla sur place avant de se coller au plus près de moi. Elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras, puis me souleva de quelques centimètres avant de nous faire tourner sur place. J'embrassai ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me reposa à terre et on se mit à rire sans réelle raison.

"On va avoir un garçon, Em." dit-elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

Et à ce moment précis, je me rendis compte que je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse.

* * *

C'est lorsque Naomi me dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Cook que je me rappelai de ma discussion avec Katie il y a quelques jours. J'avais été tellement absorbé par mon propre bonheur et par ma vie personnelle que je n'avais même pas rendu visite à ma soeur; je n'avais pas non plus pris de ses nouvelles. Je décidai donc d'aller la voir.

Je fus surprise lorsque ce fut Effy qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle m'offrit un sourire timide, le genre de sourire qui cache notre inquiétude et nos peines. je fus donc légèrement prise de panique.

"Eff ?" demandai-je.

"Viens." dit-elle simplement en s'écartant de la porte pour me laisser passer.

J'entrai et vis ma soeur assise sur le tabouret de la cuisine, un paquet de mouchoirs devant elle. Ses yeux rouges semblaient avoir pleuré pendant de longues heures et elle regardait dans le vide. Je me précipitai donc vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, sans savoir la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait.

"Katie, ça va ?"

Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas, autrement pourquoi pleurerait-elle ?

"Est-ce que c'est Cook…? Qu'est-ce que… Katie…?" demandai-je.

"Je vais divorcer." dit-elle enfin.

"QUOI ?!" m'exclamai-je. "Ce connard veut divorcer ?!"

"Non, Em-"

"Je savais que c'était un connard. Un connard qui restera un connard et-"

"Em, c'est _moi_ qui veut divorcer !" m'interrompit-elle.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je. "Mais… Je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous… Même malgré vos problèmes d'adoption, tu m'avais assurée que ça allait bien !"

"Ça _va_ bien !" dit-elle. "On ne va pas se séparer ! On va seulement… Briser notre mariage…"

"Katie… Désolée si je ne comprends pas exactement ce qui se passe."

"Le fait qu'on soit marié nous empêche d'adopter. À cause des antécédents de Cook, on lui refuse le droit d'adopter. On a donc décidé de rompre le mariage pour que je puisse adopter _seule _cet enfant. Mais on l'élèvera comme si on n'avait pas divorcé évidemment…"

"Vous allez bien alors ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas sur le point de vous séparer ou-"

"Non Em !" dit-elle. "Tout va bien."

"Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?"

"Parce que ça reste un divorce. Et même s'il ne veut rien dire, ça me fait quand même de la peine de devoir en arriver là."

Je comprenais tout à fait son point de vue. J'avais loupé tellement de choses ces derniers jours et ma soeur avait certainement eu besoin de moi et je n'étais _pas là_ ! Je la pris donc dans mes bras pendant un long moment, en espérant que cela compenserait un minimum mon absence prolongée de ces derniers jours.

"J'en conclus que les choses se sont arrangées depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue ?" demanda Effy, adossée contre le mur.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Effy Stonem, c'était lors de ce fameux soir où j'avais décidé de retourner vivre avec Naomi. Et les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis…

"Oui, les choses se sont arrangées." dis-je avec un sourire pincé.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda ma soeur en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

"Oui, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre dans quelques temps."

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?" s'insurgea ma soeur. "C'est comme si tu t'étais coupée du monde ces derniers temps !"

"Désolée, on était… Occupée."

"Oh non tais-toi, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que toi et Campbell avez été occupées à faire ces derniers jours !"

"Hé bien c'est dommage Katie, parce que tu ne sauras pas non plus la merveilleuse nouvelle que j'ai appris aujourd'hui." dis-je sur un ton supérieur.

"Quelle bonne nouvelle ?" demanda-t-elle. "Campbell a décidé de s'acheter des fringues décentes ? Non parce que, depuis que je ne m'occupe plus de son look, on a vraiment l'impression qu'elle-"

"Tais-toi !" m'exclamai-je en la pinçant sur le bras. "Bon, vous voulez savoir ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr, Em." répondit Effy en prenant une place sur le tabouret en face de Katie, qui hochait la tête avec conviction.

"Je connais le sexe du bébé." affirmai-je et je vis leur visage s'éclairer. "Ce sera un garçon !"

"Oh Emsy !" s'exclama ma soeur avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

"Doucement !" lui dis-je. "Tu vas le réveiller."

"_Réveiller _?" demanda Effy.

"Oui… Il bouge maintenant."

"Vraiment ?" s'émerveilla ma soeur. "Je peux ?"

Je hochai la tête et elle posa sa main sur mon ventre. Je la repositionnai lorsque je sentis un léger coup venir de la partie inférieure droite de mon bas-ventre. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit à son tour et je fis signe à Effy de nous rejoindre. Malgré son soupir forcé pour nous faire croire qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'extasier devant ce genre de choses, elle sourit à son tour lorsque sa main rencontra les mêmes sensations.

"Coucou !" dit Katie en se penchant vers mon ventre. "C'est tata Katie !"

"Katie, il ne te comprend pas." soupira Effy.

"Bien sûr que si, il me comprend."

"Comme tu voudras." répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et on commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec Effy, surtout de Freddie à vrai dire, tandis que ma soeur continuait son monologue incompréhensible avec mon ventre.

* * *

_08/07/17 - Ma mère nous a invitées pour un repas en famille aujourd'hui. Et même si Katie et Cook étaient déjà au courant, mes parents et mon frère ne savent pas encore que j'attendais un garçon. On compte donc leur annoncer aujourd'hui; j'en connais un qui va être ravi…_

* * *

"Et c'était génial !" s'exclama mon frère. "Elle avait mis la musique à fond dans tout le quartier ! Même les Mcpherson l'ont entendu !"

Mon frère racontait à mes parents ce que Naomi avait fait ce fameux soir avec la musique de Bruno Mars. J'étais toujours encore gênée que mon frère ait assisté à ça.

"Ta grossesse se passe bien, Emily ?" demanda ma mère pour changer de sujet.

Je pris la main de Naomi, posée sur ma cuisse, et les gardai jointes sur la table. Je la regardai, l'air complice, et elle me demanda doucement :

"Tu veux lui dire ?"

"Oui." dis-je en hochant la tête. "Papa et Cook avaient raison lorsqu'ils parlaient d'intuition masculine…"

"Tu attends un garçon ?" s'exclama mon père avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Oui !" répondit ma soeur, encore plus excitée que lui.

"C'est merveilleux, Emsy !"

"Vous lui avez déjà trouvé un prénom ?" demanda ma mère.

"Oui." répondis-je. "Mais il restera secret jusqu'à l'accouchement."

"Oh non, Emily !" s'énerva ma soeur.

On éclata de rire et lorsque je voulus jeter un bref coup d'oeil en direction de ma femme, je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait déjà; et à ce moment-là comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, je me sentais magnifique.

* * *

**A/N: voilà donc le 14e chapitre... :) Donnez-moi votre avis ! **


	15. Chapitre 15 : Faiblesses

**A/N: merci pour vos commentaires et votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, voici la suite... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Naomi.** - Faiblesses.

_09/07/17 - Je profite de ces quelques instants où ma femme dort encore pour écrire mes pensées de la veille. Hier, comme prévu, nous sommes allées annoncer aux parents d'Emily qu'elle était enceinte d'un garçon (ma mère est d'ailleurs sur le chemin pour nous rendre visite et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va sauter au plafond quand on va lui apprendre la nouvelle). Tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé et j'étais étonnée de voir à quel point ma belle-famille semblait avoir tiré un trait sur ce que j'avais infligé à leur fille il y a quelques temps. Le seul reproche qu'ils nous aient fait aujourd'hui était de ne pas leur avoir assez rendus visite. Je devais avouer qu'on avait été particulièrement occupées ces derniers temps. Regagner la confiance de ma femme n'avait pas été une chose facile et je savais pertinemment que j'avais encore un bout de chemin à faire._

_Notamment concernant Noah._

_"Il faudra qu'on parle de Noah." _Cette phrase faisait écho dans ma tête depuis quelques jours. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on ait cette discussion un jour ou l'autre. Je le savais même depuis le début de sa grossesse. Je le savais car ce sujet avait toujours été resté tabou. Depuis que Josh séjournait en prison, Emily et moi évitons d'aborder le sujet. Je sais que les souvenirs de sa séquestration sont et resteront à jamais encrés en elle.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi elle voulait parler de l'enfant que j'aurais pu mettre au monde il y a de ça des années, je savais simplement que c'était important pour elle, et qu'il fallait qu'on en parle un jour; je voulais qu'Emily comprenne qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance _à tout point de vue_.

C'est donc en caressant légèrement son épaule nue que j'essayais de la réveiller.

"Em ?" murmurai-je.

Je l'entendis grogner, puis elle sembla se rendormir à nouveau. Bien décidée à entamer la discussion avec elle maintenant, je la secouai légèrement et elle grogna à nouveau.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Naomi, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir encore un peu." répondit-elle en baillant. "Je dors _pour deux_, comme tu aimes le répéter."

"Je sais, mais Em… J'aimerais que tu puisses être réveillée. Maintenant ?"

"Chérie, ton appétit sexuel peut bien attendre encore quelques heures, pas vrai ?" dit-elle en se tournant sur son coussin pour me faire face.

"C'est pas pour ça…" répondis-je, irritée.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète et soudainement en forme.

"Je veux qu'on parle de Noah."

Elle mit quelques secondes à analyser la phrase que je venais de dire; puis réajusta sa position en s'installant sur son coude. Elle ne rompit pas le silence, ses yeux me demandant de prendre la parole.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux que je te raconte à vrai dire." avouai-je. "Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle de lui… Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi."

"Je ne veux pas que tu me racontes ce que tu as enduré pendant ta grossesse, je le sais très bien… Je veux savoir si ça t'affecte encore. Par rapport à ce qu'on est en train de vivre en ce moment."

Je ne répondis pas. Le fait qu'elle arrive toujours encore à me lire comme un livre ouvert m'effrayait.

"Naoms ?" demanda-t-elle après mon silence.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et j'essayai de lutter contre les larmes. En vain.

"Chhhh, mon coeur…" chuchota-t-elle en me rapprochant d'elle.

Mes sanglots s'étouffèrent dans son étreinte; sa main caressait doucement mon dos tandis que ses lèvres déposaient des baisers en-dessous de ma mâchoire.

"Bien sûr que ça m'affecte, Em." dis-je enfin. "J'ai perdu un enfant qui aurait pu vivre. Un enfant qui aurait _mérité_ de vivre !"

Elle hocha simplement la tête, caressant encore mon dos pour m'inviter à continuer.

"Et j'ai peur, Em. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose."

"Ça n'arrivera pas."

"Et comment tu peux le savoir ?" demandai-je. "Comment tu peux affirmer après seulement cinq mois que _ça n'arrivera pas_ ?"

"Tu étais faible, Naomi. _Trop_ faible. L'enfant avait besoin de force. Il avait besoin de la force de ses deux parents pour survivre. Tu as du tout affronter seule."

J'essuyai mes larmes avec la paume de ma main et je sentis son étreinte se resserrer.

"Notre enfant vivra parce que ses deux mamans ont une force incroyable _ensemble_. Notre enfant vivra parce que je sais que tu ne partiras pas. Parce que je sais que tu es là. Et tu me donnes de la force, Naomi. Tu _nous _donnes de la force."

Les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur mes joues n'étaient autre que des larmes de joie. Elle avait raison. Je ne devais pas me focaliser sur un passé douloureux qui m'empêchait de voir la chance qu'on avait; je devais au contraire me focaliser sur le futur qui nous attendait.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser; non pas sur ses magnifiques lèvres roses comme j'en avais l'habitude, non; je ressentais le besoin d'embrasser son ventre, qui contenait notre futur enfant grandissant. Je collai ma bouche à son nombril et même si je ne la voyais pas, je savais que ma femme souriait. Et je souriais aussi, car à quelques centimètres de mon visage se trouvait la personne qui allait changer notre vie.

* * *

"Em ?" appelai-je du bas des escaliers. "Je vais boire un verre avec Cook et Effy, je reviens dès que possible, d'accord ?"

"Essaye de ne pas boire de trop." dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain et en me faisant un clin d'oeil ajouta : "J'aimerais t'avoir pour moi toute seule ce soir. _Sobre_, de préférence."

"Entendu. Je t'aime !"

"Je t'aime aussi." dit-elle en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Elle devait rencontrer sa soeur pour (je suppose) les mêmes raisons qui me poussaient à aller voir Cook. Son casier judiciaire leur empêchait d'adopter un enfant. Il avait trainé dans des trafics de drogues et avait tabassé pas mal de gars avant de commencer une carrière au cinéma. Il avait pensé que son casier avait été blanchi, mais de toute évidence, les services sociaux ont remis la main dessus, au plus grand malheur du couple.

"Cook, c'est provisoire…" dit Effy.

"Je sais bien que c'est provisoire." rétorqua-t-il sur le qui-vive. "Mais Katie voulait que tout soit parfait, tu vois… Elle voulait un mariage parfait, un mari parfait, une famille parfaite… Je ne suis pas capable de lui donner une seule de ces choses… Notre mariage va être rompu, et mon passé criminel a ressurgit et elle n'était au courant de rien. Et maintenant… À cause de toutes mes conneries, on ne peut même adopter un gosse. Et je sais à quel point elle voulait en avoir un à elle… Tu sais, pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir avec celui d'Emilio et Blondie…"

"Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, Cook." répondit la brune. "Mais tu dois te battre pour obtenir ce que vous voulez."

"Et ça induit forcément des sacrifices." ajoutai-je en connaissance de cause.

"Je veux la rendre heureuse."

"Tu _la_ rends heureuse, abruti." me moquai-je.

Il sourit simplement, se rendant probablement compte que j'avais raison. Et c'était vrai; combien de fois avais-je vu les yeux de Katie s'étinceler en voyant son mari entrer dans la pièce ? Combien de fois les avais entendu se dire _"Je t'aime."_ mutuellement ? Combien de fois les avais-je imaginé à nos côtés lorsqu'on serait vieux et ridés ? Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et je savais que cette histoire ne changerait pas le cours de leur Histoire.

* * *

_26/07/17 - Ma mère et Kieran sont chez nous depuis quelques jours. C'est fou de se dire qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis près de cinq ans, et que malgré cela, ils n'ont absolument pas changé. Ni concernant leurs traits physiques, et encore moins concernant leur caractère. Même si le vieux couple pouvait m'énerver au plus haut point la plupart du temps, j'étais très heureuse qu'ils soient là. _

* * *

"Je vais ouvrir !" dis-je en entendant la sonnette retentir.

En ouvrant la porte, mon sourire disparut lorsque je vis que la personne se tenant devant moi était en pleures.

"Adele ?" demandai-je.

"Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste-"

"C'est rien."

"Mon père est là ?"

"Oui." dis-je en hochant la tête et en l'invitant à l'intérieur. "Entre ?"

Je ne lui demandai pas ce qui n'allait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je la conduisis donc simplement à la cuisine, là où ma mère, Kieran et Emily dégustaient le dîner qu'on avait préparé. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle et Emily me lança un regard inquiet, auquel je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

Sans dire un mot, son père se leva de table et courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ma mère se leva à son tour lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle fut donc enveloppée dans l'étreinte de son paternel tandis que ma mère lui caressait gentiment le dos.

Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le canapé, Adele toujours prise en sandwich entre les deux quinquagénaires, et Emily me fit signe de la rejoindre près de l'évier.

"Elle t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Non, rien du tout !" répondis-je, à la fois déçue et triste.

"Tu penses que ça concerne Sidney ?"

"Je pense, oui… Parce que si ça ne la concernait pas, elle aurait été avec elle ce soir."

"Ça allait pourtant bien quand on les a vues la dernière fois, pas vrai ?"

"Tu rigoles ? Il a fallu que je les sépare du canapé pour qu'elles évitent de donner à Cook le spectacle qu'il attendait depuis des années."

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ce cas ?"

"Tu connais Sid. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit des fois… Elle a très bien pu dire un truc déplacé et puisqu'Adele prend les choses très à coeur…"

"J'espère que tu as raison et que ce n'est rien de grave."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule et m'aperçus qu'elle était à présent recroquevillée contre le torse de ma mère, qui embrassait sa chevelure pour la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Au même moment, Emily vint se blottir contre moi et mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son corps.

"Ne me quitte jamais, d'accord ?" dit-elle.

Et je savais qu'elle ne disait pas ça simplement à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver avec notre amie; je savais qu'elle disait ça pour clore le chapitre _Sophia_ qui avait failli anéantir notre couple.

"Je te le promets."

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ?**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Rumeurs

**A/N: désolée du retard, mais c'est les vacances... :p UN PEU de Rated M.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****Emily.** - Rumeurs.

_30/07/17 - C'est une sensation étrange l'amour. Savoir que la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est à la fois si proche et si loin de nous. On se demande si un jour ce lien qui nous unit finira par casser ou si au contraire il se renforcera avec le temps. De toutes les choses inexplicables de ce monde, l'amour est bien la plus compliquée de toute. La complexité de la nature humaine nous pousse à faire des choses qui nous rendent vulnérables. Elle nous pousse à commettre des erreurs irréparables qu'on aurait pu facilement éviter. On a un pied fermement accroché au sol tandis que l'autre pend dans le vide; on ne sait pas si on va perdre l'équilibre ou si au contraire notre pied d'appui prendra davantage de force pour nous permettre plus d'agilité._

_Ce carnet ne devait concerner au départ que ma grossesse. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y insérer aussi tous les problèmes extérieurs que je rencontre. À commencer par nos quelques semaines de séparation avec Naomi, les problèmes d'adoption de ma soeur, et maintenant les problèmes de couple d'Adele et Sid. Leur histoire est quelque peu semblable à la nôtre puisqu'Adele se sent trompée par Sidney. Je ne sais pas si elle entend par là le sens littéral du terme ou si elle a seulement l'impression que Sid ne lui dit pas toujours toute la vérité. Gina et moi essayons chaque jour de lui remonter le moral; moi avec l'exemple de ma propre relation pour qu'elle ne perde pas espoir, et Gina… Hé bien tout simplement en restant elle-même. _

_Kieran et Naomi sont allés voir Sidney aujourd'hui. Je leur ai explicitement demandé de ne pas être trop durs avec elle, car on ne savait pas ce qui s'était exactement passé. En revenant, aucun d'eux ne nous a réellement confié ce qui s'est passé et l'expression sur leur visage était indescriptible. J'essayerai donc d'en toucher un mot avec ma femme ce soir._

Je posai mon carnet sur ma table de nuit et fixai Naomi, qui était encore en train d'écrire dans le sien. Elle avait mis ses lunettes, dans lesquelles je la trouvais incroyablement sexy, et écrivait de façon passionnée. J'essayai de zieuter sur les pages qu'elle écrivait pour entrevoir seulement le début de chaque ligne : _belle, corps, bébé, aime bien, Adele, peur, Kieran-_

"Em !" s'exclama-t-elle en me repoussant sur mon côté du lit. "On a dit qu'on ne regarderait pas ce que l'autre inscrit dans son journal !"

"Je sais, mais bébé, Kieran et toi êtes restés muets comme des tombes depuis que vous êtes rentrés…"

"Je sais, Em. Mais c'est nécessaire. Crois-moi et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?"

"Je te fais confiance."

Ses yeux restèrent dans les miens un moment, puis elle continua l'écriture de son journal, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais effectivement confiance en elle. Et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se justifier pour que je la crois sur parole.

Je me couchais sur mon flan droit, car la veille j'avais dormi sur le gauche et mon médecin m'avait conseillé d'alterner pour ne pas avoir de douleurs. Il devenait cependant de plus en plus difficile de trouver une position adéquate pour dormir, car mon ventre avait atteint un volume assez gênant.

Je sentis les mains chaudes de ma femme recouvrir la partie inférieure de mon ventre en se collant contre ma colonne vertébrale. Emboîtée à l'arrière de moi, elle embrassait tendrement mon épaule et ma nuque et je laissai ma tête se reposer tranquillement sur le coussin en fermant les yeux.

De sa main gauche elle caressait ma chevelure, tandis que sa main droite commençait à remonter légèrement au niveau de ma poitrine, sous ma nuisette. Je dus me pincer la lèvre inférieure, car la sensation était divine. Sentir son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres chaudes recouvrir ma nuque et ses mains caresser ma peau… Je ne pouvais rêver d'une sensation plus merveilleuse encore. Ce moment était si parfait; tout comme chaque moment passé à ses côtés.

Sa main glissa alors en-dessous de mon ventre, au niveau de mon sous-vêtement; elle y faufila alors sa main et je dus tenir son poignet en place pour ne pas qu'elle la retire. Tout en gardant le même rythme, elle continua d'embrasser mon cou, puis ma mâchoire et je me laissai emporter par le plaisir intense qu'elle était en train de me procurer.

Quand elle accéléra le rythme, ma main gauche vint se cramponner à son cou tandis que ma main droite s'accrocha aux couvertures. Le fait que je sente son corps accolé au mien accentuait encore plus mes sensations. Je savais que j'allais hurler d'un moment à l'autre, que j'allais perdre le contrôle de mon corps dans quelques instants, mais je voulais que ce moment dure encore longtemps.

"Oh putain…" dis-je en contractant ma mâchoire.

Mes ongles étaient solidement implantés dans son cou et laisseraient certainement des traces, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. L'entendre gémir avec moi était incroyablement sexy et je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je résisterai avant de succomber.

"Naomi !" hurlai-je. "Oh putain, putain, oh putain ! Ah Nao-"

Et soudain mes muscles se contractèrent tous en même temps et je hurlai de plus belle. Alors que mon corps aurait pu s'envoler à ce moment précis, Naomi me garda en place en enroulant délicatement sa main autour de mon bassin tout en continuant de caresser tendrement ma zone sensible. Elle embrassa ensuite chaque parcelle de mon bras et, tout en gardant la même position, je caressais l'arrière de sa tête et rapprochai son visage du mien pour l'embrasser.

Je me retournai doucement et elle garda une main sur mon ventre, comme pour le soutenir. Je commençai ensuite à retirer les bretelles de son soutien-gorge en les faisant glisser le long de ses bras, mais je fus interrompue par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

"Naomi ?" demanda Gina de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Non !" s'exclama la blonde.

"Je crois qu'il y a une émission à la télé, susceptible de t'intéresser…" dit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

"L'émission te concerne, chérie." répondit sa mère.

"Oui hé bien, je suis un peu occupée là, tu me raconteras demain."

"Comme tu voudras, mais si jamais-"

"Bonne nuit, _maman_ !" insista-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit, _mon coeur _!" dit Gina, et je l'entendis rire.

Naomi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ma mère sait comment casser l'ambiance." affirma-t-elle.

"Sois pas trop dure. Ta mère est adorable."

"Hm…" grogna-t-elle. "Où en étions-nous ?"

Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard diabolique puis l'embrassai fougueusement. On fit l'amour aussi longtemps que nos corps nous le permettaient, avant de s'allonger l'une à côté de l'autre, nos jambes entremêlées. C'était si bon de l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés, de partager à nouveau des moments de complicité et de sensualité tels que ceux-là; je ne voulais jamais que ça s'arrête.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, mais on trouva tout de même la force de se lever et les rejoindre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. À en voir le sourire pincé de Gina et les ricanements de Kieran, ils nous avaient très certainement entendues. Je rougis donc sévèrement et tentai de fuir le regard de ma belle-mère. Je savais qu'elle était bien plus ouverte que la mienne sur le sujet, mais cette situation restait tout de même très embarrassante.

"Alors les filles," commença-t-elle. "bien dormi ?"

"Oh c'est pas vrai…" soupira Naomi, sachant pertinemment que sa mère nous avait bel et bien entendues.

Je ris simplement et m'assis sur les genoux de la blonde, en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, puis en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir à nouveau réunies." avoua Gina.

"Ouais." soupira Kieran. "Même si on va passer pas mal de nuits blanches avec le bruit qu'elles font !"

Je ris à plein poumon et enfouis ma tête dans le creux du cou de Naomi, morte de honte. Elle protesta contre sa mère un moment, et perdit le débat en un rien de temps. Après leur discussion, il y eu un silence, qui me permit de changer de sujet.

"Il y avait une émission sur Naomi, alors ?" demandai-je.

"Effectivement !" s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle avait oublié de nous rappeler ce fait capital. "C'était plus un espèce de reportage, à vrai dire…"

"Je t'écoute." encouragea Naomi pour l'inviter à continuer.

"Il y avait deux ou trois séquences prouvant clairement que vous viviez séparément, ainsi que quelques photos… Et il y avait aussi le témoignage de cette fille… Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?" demanda Gina en se tournant vers Kieran.

"Sophia."

"Sophia Moore ?" demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment… Une jeune femme brune avec des cheveux ondulés et le teint blanc comme de la porcelaine. Une jolie fille-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda Naomi lorsque sa mère commença à s'écarter du sujet.

"Que tu l'avais agressée."

"Quoi ?!" s'énerva la blonde.

"Tu serais rentrée chez elle et tu l'aurais menacée."

"Cette partie-là n'est pas tout à fait fausse à vrai dire…" avouai-je.

"Em !" contesta-t-elle.

"Quoi ? On est bel et bien entré chez elle… Et… Tu l'as menacée."

"Oui, et alors ? Elle nous _épiait_ en permanence ! Cette meuf est une cinglée !"

"Peut-être, mais aux yeux des journalistes, la cinglée c'est _toi_." affirma Gina.

"Em, tu peux te lever, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Je m'exécutai et elle s'en alla dans le salon à vitesse grand V. On copia tous les trois dans ses actions et je la découvris devant l'ordinateur, en train de faire charger une page.

"Il faut que je vois ce que cette folle a raconté sur moi." expliqua-t-elle.

Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux en caressant tendrement son crâne et mis mon autre main à ma bouche, comme pour conserver mon calme. La recherche fit apparaître en premier le témoignage de Sophia et Naomi cliqua instantanément dessus. Je lus les phrases soulignées en gras.

**_"Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris."_**

**_"On était des amies très liées."_**

**_"Sa femme ne supportait probablement pas notre proximité."_**

**_"Elle est venue chez moi en furie."_**

**_"Elle m'a violemment secouée."_**

**_"Cette fille est malade. Il faudrait qu'elle aille se faire soigner."_**

**_"J'aurais du mal à m'en remettre."_**

"QUOI ?" s'exclama soudain Naomi.

"Elle fait apparaître la chose comme si elle n'était coupable de rien."

"Je vais appeler JJ. Je veux qu'il me trouve un avocat. Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés pendant que cette dégénérée me pourrit la vie."

Elle se leva aussi rapidement qu'avant, et sortit son portable de sa poche. JJ décrocha presque instantanément.

"Tu as vu les nouvelles ? … Oui, concernant Sophia. … Non ! Elle a tout déformé ! … Si, un peu. … Non, je n'en ai pas… … Trouve-moi un avocat, je vais lui coller un procès. … Non Jay ! … Pourquoi ? … Oh et en quoi me taire règlerait le problème ? … Dans tous les cas, ça plomberait ma carrière, autant la foutre dans la merde. … Oui. … D'accord, à demain."

Elle raccrocha et regarda son téléphone un moment.

"Ma carrière risque de tomber à l'eau." dit-elle en soupirant.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" m'insurgeai-je.

"Cette histoire va nuire à ma carrière. À coup sûr."

"Mais tu n'es coupable en rien ! Il suffit de leur prouver qu-"

"Mais leur prouver _quoi_, Emily ?" me coupa-t-elle. "Que je ne suis pas allée chez elle ? Que je ne l'ai pas menacée et secouée ? C'est effectivement arrivé. Et nos petites affaires de couple à côté de ça, les journalistes et les producteurs n'en ont rien à foutre."

Je soupirai, incapable de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

"Il y a forcément une solution, chérie." intervint Gina.

"Je ne sais pas." admit-elle. "Je vais voir JJ demain pour en discuter."

Puis elle partit à nouveau de la pièce et monta les escaliers. Avec un dernier regard vers Kieran et Gina, je m'excusai et montai la rejoindre. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, elle était déjà recroquevillée sur le lit. Je m'allongeai donc à ses côtés et embrassai son front. Je me décalai plus pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et elle me serra fort contre elle.

* * *

**A/N: Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... :) X**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Brighton

**A/N: Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée de l'attente ! Voici le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Naomi.** - Brighton.

_06/08/17 - Em et moi avons décidé de prendre des vacances pour pouvoir nous reposer des dernières péripéties passées. Tout ce stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé et je savais qu'elle avait raison. L'histoire de Sophia n'a fait qu'empirer depuis ces quelques jours; elle fait une apparition presque tous les jours sur les plus grandes chaînes, déclarant ô combien elle a été profondément blessée par mes actes et mes propos. J'ai engagé un avocat pour éviter qu'elle ne ternisse plus encore ma réputation, mais la seule chose qu'il me conseille et de la payer pour la faire taire. Je ne m'abaisserai cependant jamais à cela, aussi lui ai-je demandé de trouver au plus vite une solution pour qu'elle arrête de d'envenimer les choses._

_Pour l'heure, l'important est que ma femme se repose et qu'on oublie un temps cette histoire. Adele et Sidney viendront avec nous, car elles ont probablement besoin de ces vacances autant que nous. Je sais que Sidney cache quelque chose, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi… J'espère sincèrement que ces vacances règleront leurs problèmes._

"J'ai l'impression que tu deviens encore plus accro à l'écriture de ce truc que moi…" dit Emily en me coupant dans mon écriture.

"Ça me détend." avouai-je.

"Hm…" marmonna-t-elle. "Je connais quelque chose d'autre qui te détendrait…"

Mon Dieu, les rumeurs sur l'appétit sexuel des femmes enceintes était véridique. Emily n'avait jamais été aussi demandante en matière de sexe que ces dernières semaines. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas !

"Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?" demandai-je.

"Un massage."

"Avec de l'huile ?"

"Oui, de l'huile. Des tonnes d'huile. Des montagnes d'huile !"

J'éclatai de rire et elle aussi; puis elle sortit de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec dans les mains, le flacon _d'huile_. Elle était donc sérieuse. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Nous sommes en route pour Brighton. Le choix de la destination s'est fait après maintes réflexions. On voulait éviter l'avion à cause de la grossesse d'Emily, tout en privilégiant tout de même la plage. Je savais qu'il serait sûrement impossible de se baigner, mais on avait plutôt choisi cette ville pour sa proximité, mais aussi afin de se détendre. Puisqu'on ne partait qu'à quatre, on avait opté pour toutes prendre le 4X4 de Sid. On ne resterait qu'une semaine et cela faciliterait probablement le voyage.

Brighton est à l'Angleterre ce que Barcelone est à l'Espagne. Ville gay par excellence, je savais qu'on s'y sentirait à l'aise. Car oui, même après toutes ces années, Emily comme moi recevons toujours encore quelques injures homophobes, que ce soit sur Twitter ou encore dans la rue. Et spécialement depuis qu'elle est enceinte. J'ai entendu une femme dans un café hier marmonner _"C'est une honte…"_. J'ai su rester diplomate; d'abord parce que je ne voulais pas ternir d'avantage l'image véhiculée par les médias en ce moment, mais surtout parce que ces personnes n'en valent vraiment pas la peine.

Nous voilà donc toutes les quatre dans le gros bolide, conduit par Sidney. Emily était assise à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière, et même si elle discutait avec Adele durant maintenant presque une demie-heure, sa main était restée imbriquée dans la mienne.

Sid était restée muette depuis le début du voyage. J'avais essayé de l'inviter à la conversation, mais ses réponses monosyllabiques n'aidaient en rien à la faire parler. Adele ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard et c'est comme si elles ne se connaissaient plus. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à la situation et comptais bien découvrir ce qui se passait entre elles le plus vite possible.

Sid gara la voiture devant l'hôtel où on allait rester cette semaine. Je pris ma valise, puis celle d'Emily. Elle protesta un moment pour la prendre elle-même, mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas la laisser porter de choses lourdes, comme l'avait recommandé le médecin. Ma valise avait beau être légère, la sienne était incroyablement pesante. On ne partait que sept jours, mais la soeur de Katie _Fucking _Fitch tient beaucoup de sa soeur et emmène toujours plus qu'il ne le faut.

* * *

Le soir, on décida d'aller dans un bar branché de la ville. Adele et Sidney ne se sont toujours pas adressées la parole, et je me demandais si ça allait durer encore longtemps, ou si elles finiraient par se confronter. Elles partageaient une chambre ensemble, après tout ! Elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas passer leurs journées à s'ignorer !

"Crache le morceau, Sid." dit Emily lorsqu'Adele partit chercher une autre tournée.

"De quoi tu parles, _Fitch_ ?" demanda-t-elle en soupirant, agacée.

"Toi et Adele ne vous parlez plus depuis des jours, pour je ne sais quelle raison; elle est venue nous rendre visite en pleures il y a quelques semaines, et tu me demandes de quoi je parle ?!"

"Em, calme-toi…" dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

"Non, je ne vais pas me calmer !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est parce qu'on ne parlait pas assez qu'on a failli se séparer pour de bon, Naomi. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive aux personnes que j'aime."

Elle avait raison; on ne pouvait pas les laisser gâcher leur amour simplement parce qu'elles évitaient la discussion.

"Em a raison." affirmai-je. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais quoi que soit, vous allez devoir rétablir le dialogue. Et vite."

"J'ai peur." avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Emily, insistante.

"Ils n'ont plus whisky !" intervint Adele en revenant à notre table et en posant la limonade d'Emily devant elle. "Franchement, quel genre de bar ne… Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Elle nous regarda toutes, une à une, inquiète. Elle suspectait probablement quelque chose et je lançai un regard en direction de Sidney, pour capter son attention et l'obliger à lui adresser la parole. Elle avait cependant les yeux rivés sur le rebord de la table, devenu étonnamment intéressant.

Emily se racla alors la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'_elle_ lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Adele semblait complètement perdue et fronçait les sourcils vers sa petite amie. La brune prit une grande inspiration et relâcha l'entier contenu de ses poumons avant de se tourner vers Adele.

"Ce n'est pas exactement comme je l'imaginais, mais tant pis…" commença Sid, nous laissant toutes les trois : perplexes. "J'aurais imaginé un endroit plus… romantique. Mais ça fera l'affaire. Je déteste te voir triste Adele. Je déteste te voir pleurer et me sentir incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et pire encore, je déteste être la raison de tes pleures. Je sais que j'ai été la pire des petites amies ces derniers temps… J'ai été détestable à tous les points de vue et tu aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde de me quitter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es restée à mes côtés malgré tout."

Elle baissa le regard et soupira à nouveau. Deux fois. Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper avant de relever la tête.

"La raison pour laquelle je n'osais plus t'adresser la parole, la raison pour laquelle j'étais absolument terrifiée à l'idée te t'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas…" commença-t-elle en mettant la main droite dans son gilet avant de sortir une petite boîte en velours noir. "… c'était parce que je… Parce que je voulais te demander de passer le reste de tes jours à mes côtés."

Et elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte, faisant apparaître une magnifique bague en diamants. Adele porta ses deux mains à sa bouche et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Le silence qui s'en suivit était assez long, et parut certainement éternel aux yeux de Sidney, qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'il y a maintenant plusieurs années, je m'étais retrouvée à la même place qu'elle.

"Il faudrait… Il faudrait que tu répondes là…" dit la brune, en ne riant qu'à moitié.

"Oui." dit-elle, le souffle court. "Oui !"

Adele prit sa petite amie par le col de sa veste et ramena leurs lèvres ensemble. Je la vis sourire et pleurer dans le baiser, et Sidney semblait simplement bouche-bée. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Sid prit la main d'Adele dans la sienne et mit à son doigt la bague de fiançailles. Ce fut Sid qui l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer Em contre moi lorsque je vis que leurs problèmes venaient de se régler de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

"Par ici la monnaie !" soufflai-je à l'oreille d'Emily.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

"On avait parié qu'elles finiraient fiancées avant que tu accouches. Tu me dois cinquante livres."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en me tendant le billet. Je ris et l'agitai en l'air pour appeler la serveuse qui passait près de notre table; elle vint presque aussitôt.

"On va prendre une bouteille de champagne et un cocktail sans alcool, s'il-vous-plaît." dis-je en lui tendant le billet.

"Avec plaisir, madame Campbell." répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Elle manque pas d'air…" protesta Emily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Quoi, je la trouvais plutôt sympa, moi…" la taquinai-je.

"Elle a genre la moitié de ton âge et même pas de seins et… Oh. Tu plaisantais."

Je me contentai de rire et concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur nos deux fiancées. Sidney tenait Adele fermement dans ses bras et semblait complètement bloquée, ne pouvant plus la relâchée. Adele pleurait encore, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Peu de temps plus tard, la serveuse, apparemment prénommée Beth (j'avais du lui signer deux-trois autographes, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Emily), vint nous apporter nos boissons. Sid et Adele étaient totalement surprises, car elles n'avaient probablement remarqué qu'on avait commandé du champagne.

"Ça se fête, non ?" dis-je.

"Ça oui." dit Sidney avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fiancée.

On trinqua, Emily avec son cocktail aux fruits, et nous trois avec nos flûtes.

"À l'amour." dis-je.

"Oh pitié Campbell, épargne-nous les clichés !" s'exclama Sid en riant.

"À la baise quotidienne, à la passion et à l'aventure." s'enquit Adele.

"AMEN !"

* * *

On rentra à l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard, d'abord parce qu'Emily commençait à être fatiguée, mais aussi parce que nos deux amies étaient complètement saoules.

"Tu sais Naomsi," commença Sid en s'accrochant à mon bras. "même si on n'était pas très potes au début… Tu sais, parce que j'aiiiii-

"Oui, Sid, je crois que je me souviens." dis-je en la maintenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

"Hé bah t'es vraiment l'une de mes meilleures potes !" continua-t-elle. "Ouais, une super pote ! Et tu sais quoi ?"

"Non, quoi ?"

"Hé bah tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Et Maxxie aussi. Comme ça, vous serez assortis."

"_Assortis_ ?"

"Ouais, vous êtes blondes aux yeux bleus et lesbiennes."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Une Sidney ivre était décidément quelque chose de drôle à voir… Espérons simplement qu'elle ne boive pas autant le jour de son mariage…! La vie avait pris une tournure assez amusante finalement. Qui aurait cru que je me lierais un jour d'une amitié si forte avec l'ex de ma femme ? Pas moi en tout cas…

* * *

**A/N: Le problème entre Adele et Sidney est enfin réglé... :) J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... :) x**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Retour à la réalité

**A/N: Merci pour votre lecture régulière et désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre, je suis assez surchargée de travail ces temps-ci, mais je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire un petit peu... Merci beaucoup à vous donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****Emily.**- Retour à la réalité.

_19/08/17 - Nos vacances, aussi courtes furent-elles, viennent de s'achever. On a passé une semaine magnifique et, contre toute attente, Sidney et Adele aussi. On a célébré leurs fiançailles pendant la majorité de la semaine (je crois que c'était surtout un prétexte pour qu'elles finissent saoules tous les soirs); et même si j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps seule-à-seule avec ma femme (sobre), cette semaine nous avait incroyablement relaxées. _

_C'est donc un dur retour à la réalité qui s'annonce._

"Em, t'aurais pas vu mes clefs ?" demanda Naomi, la main au fond de son sac.

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

"Oui. JJ vient de m'appeler. Les médias n'arrêtent pas d'envenimer les choses avec l'histoire de Sophia. Et garder le silence veut en partie dire que je suis d'accord avec qui se passe. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire."

"Tu as raison." dis-je en me levant du lit et en marchant vers elle. "Ne te laisse pas abattre surtout."

"Tu me connais." répondit-elle avec ce sourire fier qu'elle arborait d'un air supérieur.

Je souris et l'embrassai tendrement. Au moment où je voulus nous séparer, elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle et je posai ma tête contre son épaule, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

"Dur retour à la réalité, pas vrai ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Ouais." soupirai-je.

* * *

J'entendis la porte claquée, ce qui me réveilla de ma sieste. Je remarquai au même moment que je n'aurais probablement pas du dormir sur le canapé, car je n'arrivais même plus à me relever tant mon dos me faisait mal.

"Naoms, c'est toi ?"

"Oui…" répondit-elle, la voix faible et hésitante.

"Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ?" lui demandai-je. "Je n'arrive pas à me lever."

Je l'entendis poser sa veste et son sac et elle accourut à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux les avaient rendus rouges et ses joues étaient encore humides. Alors qu'elle passait délicatement sa main dans mon dos, je la stoppai, pour capter son regard.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Et elle fondit en larmes contre mon torse, en s'agrippant à mon t-shirt. Je caressai sa chevelure un moment, inquiète.

"Ils étaient horribles, Em…" dit-elle, les paroles absorbées par ses pleures.

Je me décalai sur le canapé, pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger à mes côtés. Je savais qu'elle passerait probablement une après-midi difficile, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison en pleures.

Elle posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa légèrement. Je sentis ses larmes traversées mon t-shirt et couler contre ma peau. Je ne voulais pas la pousser à parler de ce qui s'était passé, car ce sujet était de toute évidence encore difficile pour elle.

"Em ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

"Oui ?"

"Je vais arrêter le cinéma."

Quoi ?! Elle comptait interrompre sa carrière pour de bon ? Était-ce à cause de notre dispute d'il y a quelques mois ou à cause de l'interview de cet après-midi ? Ce n'était pas le moment de la bombarder de questions.

"D'accord." répondis-je.

"_D'accord_ ?" répéta-t-elle. "Ça ne te fait rien si je me retrouve sans job ?"

"Non."

"Et si ta paye ne suffit pas à-"

"Naoms !" m'exclamai-je en riant. "Ça ne fait rien ! Je m'en fous de l'argent. Prends une pause le temps de te reposer et remettre les choses au clair. D'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête et la reposa à nouveau sur mon torse, sa main toujours posée au niveau de mon nombril. Je posa la mienne sur la sienne et elle entrelaça nos doigts ensemble. Je ne tardai pas à me rendormir.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'incident avec les médias. Même si Naomi ne m'en avait pas parlé, je savais ce qui s'était passé puisque l'interview avait fait le buzz. J'avais donc visionné à contre-coeur les quelques vidéos qui circulaient sur le net, pour en savoir plus.

Cette histoire m'avait certes brisé le coeur quand elle avait pleuré pendant de longues heures sur le canapé; mais j'étais aujourd'hui complètement furieuse. Furieuse contre ce connard de journaliste qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sournoises pour l'obliger à lui faire dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, mais aussi contre Foster. Cette véritable ordure a osé se mêler de cette histoire. Je savais que ce mec était une enflure à la minute où ses yeux perçants ont rencontré les miens, mais je ne n'imaginais pas qu'il aurait été capable de sortir des atrocités pareilles.

Mes yeux scannaient encore l'écran de l'ordinateur, lisant sans le vouloir vraiment les critiques des journalistes. Peu d'entre eux traitaient Naomi positivement. Les seuls commentaires en sa faveur étaient ceux de ses fans.

Quelques passages de la discussion résonnèrent encore dans ma tête; essentiellement les passages douloureux, ceux dont je n'aimerais pas me souvenir.

_"Cette histoire risque de réduire à néant tous vos contrats avec les producteurs. Comment le vivez-vous ?" demanda le journaliste._

_"Je suis au courant que cela entravera à ma carrière. Je trouve simplement cela dommage que des gens aussi intelligents que vous n'arrivent pas à faire la part des choses." répondit ma femme, et j'étais incroyablement fière de sa réponse._

_"Mademoiselle Moore a cependant maintenu le fait que vous l'ayez menacée de mort et violentée." intervint-il._

_"C'est ce qu'on appelle l'extrapolation, monsieur Wilkinson. J'ai certes menacé Sophia, mais seulement pour ne plus qu'elle s'approche ni de moi, ni de ma femme. Jamais je ne l'ai menacée de mort. Et jamais je ne serais capable de 'violenter' quelqu'un simplement parce que je suis en colère ! Je l'ai agrippée par le col !"_

_"Nous avons pourtant recueilli l'interview de l'un de vos patrons insistant bel et bien sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mademoiselle Campbell."_

_"Qu-"_

_"Et que votre tempérament laisse à désirer."_

_"Quoi ?!"_

Le journaliste a ensuite fait passer la vidéo de l'interview de Foster, dans laquelle il disait ô combien Naomi avait été insupportable durant le tournage du film. Je savais qu'elle avait ce comportement de "diva" il y a quelques années, mais cette période était révolue depuis longtemps. Il a souligné le fait qu'elle s'emportait très vite et était très hargneuse.

Le regard de Naomi à la fin de l'interview de Foster était abominable. Trahie par son producteur et par sa collègue en qui elle pensait avoir confiance, elle avait été incapable de répondre aux autres questions de l'homme. Elle avait quitté les lieux en milieu d'émission, pour éviter de pleurer devant les caméras.

Après avoir visionné de façon successive cette vidéo, et après avoir lu tous ces commentaires plus désobligeants les uns que les autres sur Naomi, je la soutenais à plus de deux cent pour cent pour qu'elle interrompe sa carrière. Elle avait de toute évidence besoin de se reposer de cette vague médiatique qui l'assaillait sans arrêt.

* * *

"Et un ensemble léopard ?" demanda ma soeur en agitant les sous-vêtements devant moi.

"Katie !" m'exclamai-je en les rabaissant.

"Campbell adorerait." affirma-t-elle en les remettant à leur place. "Et puisque vous y êtes non-stop depuis ces quelques semaines, je suis sûre que-"

"J'aimerais trouver quelque chose de plus original que _ça _pour notre anniversaire de mariage…"

"Un bijou alors ?"

"Je lui ai offert un collier l'année dernière."

"Un week-end à Paris ?"

"On évite de prendre l'avion à cause du bébé…"

Katie remua les lèvres et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pensive. Elle porta un doigt à sa bouche et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait certainement une idée en tête.

"Je t'écoute ?" dis-je.

"Adele !" s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

"Quoi, _Adele_ ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous aider à-"

"Mais non, pas celle-là ! La _chanteuse_ !"

"Elle refait une tournée en Angleterre. Certainement parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à vendre si tu veux mon avis… Mais le fait est qu'elle passe à Londres dans un mois et comme Campbell-"

"Oh Katie, c'est génial !" m'exclamai-je. "Mais attends… Tous les billets doivent être vendus, pas vrai ?"

"Tu te souviens de Cindy, ma pote maquilleuse ?" demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête. "Hé bien il se trouve qu'elle s'occupera de son maquillage et elle pouvait m'obtenir des places et puisque je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sa musique…"

Je pris ma soeur dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase et la remerciai. Naomi écoutait beaucoup les albums d'Adele il y a quelques années. Pas parce qu'elle s'identifiait aux paroles comme beaucoup de personnes en écoutant ses chansons; mais simplement parce qu'elle appréciait sa voix et la mélodie. Et je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison; sa voix était une pure merveille.

"Comment je peux te remercier, Katie ?" lui demandai-je, car je voulais absolument lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'ait aidée à trouver un cadeau pour ma femme.

"Achète cet ensemble léopard."

* * *

**A/N: voilà voilà ._. Commentaires ? :)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Anniversaire de mariage

**A/N: Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos messages, j'essaye d'écrire autant que possible pour pouvoir publier rapidement ! :) Bonne lecture à vous... ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****Naomi.** - Anniversaire de mariage.

J'entrai dans le magasin, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un cadeau pour ma femme. J'étais sûre de ne pas tombée à côté, car elle en avait parlé depuis un moment. Je ne voulais pas lui acheter une autre bague, ou une autre paire de boucle d'oreilles, puisque c'est ce que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire en janvier. Je ne voulais pas non plus me contenter de simples fleurs et de champagne, étant donné tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du cadeau, mais plutôt de l'attention que j'y mettrai pour qu'elle se rende compte que je tiens à elle.

Je tendis donc au vendeur mon reçu indiquant que ma commande était prête. Il m'apporta donc l'objet quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit la boîte.

"Voilà votre commande." dit-il en sortant l'appareil photo de la boîte. "Le Canon EOS 5D. Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, les initiales ont été gravées comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, faîtes-nous savoir."

"Merci." répondis-je.

"Je vous en prie, madame Campbell."

Alors que j'allais me retourner, il ajouta :

"Et excusez-moi si je vais vous paraître impoli, mais… Moi je vous crois."

Il devait avoir dix-sept ans à peine, mais ses manières lui donnaient l'impression d'être nettement plus âgé. Je regrettais instantanément ma froideur de tout à l'heure, car il avait l'air profondément gentil.

"Merci." répétai-je en lui accordant cette fois un sourire des plus sincères.

* * *

J'avais demandé à Emily de me rejoindre dans son restaurant préféré. C'était un italien tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, mais c'était là qu'elle préférait aller. L'avantage de cet endroit était que malgré notre popularité, on se faisait traiter comme tous les autres clients, et on n'avait pas droit à tous les regards braqués vers nous quand on entrait.

Ce soir, cependant, c'était différent; car lorsque ma femme entra dans le restaurant, j'eus l'impression que la pièce s'illumina et tout le monde la regardait. Non pas parce qu'elle était enceinte, non pas parce qu'elle était à présent presque aussi connue que moi, non. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était radieuse. Chaque jour plus encore.

Je me levai pour l'accueillir, et me rendis compte qu'au lieu de la saluer, j'étais restée bouche-bée, mes yeux contemplant tout son corps. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu-marine en soie, probablement spécialement conçue pour les femmes enceintes, et ses cheveux avaient été lissés de façon parfaite. Je remarquai même qu'ils étaient légèrement plus clairs avec une touche de rouge. Elle était certainement passée chez le coiffeur. Ses yeux avaient été mis en valeur par un fard à paupière de la même couleur que la robe et ses lèvres roses avaient été légèrement colorées en fuchsia.

"Bonsoir." dit-elle, me coupant de ma rêverie.

"Em, tu es magnifique." dis-je, incapable de me retenir du compliment.

"Merci."

"Non, je veux dire… Tu es absolument radieuse. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi belle."

"Naoms, je suis enceinte de six moi, j'ai les seins flasques et la peau pâle."

"Tu es parfaite."

Elle me sourit et plaça un délicat baiser sur le bout de mes lèvres. Oh mon Dieu, elle sentait magnifiquement bon en plus de tout ! Je me précipitai derrière elle pour retirer sa chaise et l'aider à s'assoir. S'accoudant sur le dossier de la chaise, une main sur son ventre, elle prit place et je déposai au passage un baiser sur son épaule.

"_Buena serra_, bonsoir !" s'exclama Giovanni, le patron du restaurant, avec un accent italien prononcé. "Comment allez-vous ? Emily, tu attends un petit _bambino_, à ce que j'ai entendu ! Naomi est vraiment une femme très chanceuse !"

"Oui, je le suis." avouai-je en la regardant.

"_Ragazzo _?"

"_Si_."

"_Bene_ !" s'exclama-t-il. "_Come sempre _?"

"_Si_."

Et sur ce, il repartit en cuisine. Emily me fixait avec des grands yeux.

"Depuis quand tu parles italien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Chérie, j'ai dit _un _mot, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sais parler italien !" répondis-je. "Mais c'est vrai qu'à force de venir ici, je commence à mieux comprendre la langue."

"C'était une très bonne idée d'avoir réservé dans cet endroit."

"Je savais que ça te plairait." dis-je, fièrement.

"Naturellement."

Giovanni revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le vin et des olives et il offrit à nouveau un énorme sourire à Emily, qu'elle lui rendit timidement. Je servis de l'eau dans le verre de ma femme et du vin dans le mien, puis on trinqua à notre anniversaire.

"À nos noces de bois !" dis-je fièrement en effleurant son verre.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe, son verre toujours collé au mien.

"Tu sais… Les noces de bois… Ça veut dire cinq ans de mariage."

"Oh." dit-elle en souriant. "C'est un peu ridicule…"

"Par rapport aux _noces de coton_, qui représentent la première année de mariage, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule du tout, au contraire. Le bois est une matière à la fois dure et modulable. Elle garde avec elle l'empreinte du temps sans jamais l'effacer. Tu sais ce cliché ridicule que tous les ados faisaient étant petits… Écrire le nom de ton premier amour sur un tronc d'arbre. La marque restera de façon indélébile. Elle grandira avec l'arbre et ne disparaîtra jamais."

Lorsque j'eus fini mon explication, elle avait son coude posé sur la table, son verre toujours relevé, et son regard posé sur moi. Si on avait été dans un dessin-animé, de ses yeux jailliraient des milliers d'étincelles. Le petit sourire que formait sa bouche rendait son visage plus beau encore.

"Tu es magnifique quand tu expliques quelque chose qui te tient à coeur." avoua-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée. Même après toutes ces années, elle arrivait encore à me faire rougir. C'était incroyable. J'espérais que cette passion, cette force qui nous unissait, ne mourrait jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que ce sera l'année prochaine ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son eau.

"Les noces de Chypre, je crois."

Et de là nous vint l'idée d'aller voyager à Chypre l'année prochaine, pour fêter nos six ans de mariage. Alors qu'on débattait sur déjà sur nos projets futurs, Giovanni vint nous apporter la spécialité de la maison, en nous nous murmurant un _"Buon appetito"_.

Au moment du dessert, elle jugea bon de me donner son cadeau, car un léger silence venait de s'imposer. Elle me tendit donc une enveloppe. Il y avait, attachée à elle, une petite lettre. Je l'ouvris et découvris les paroles de _"Make you feel my love" _d'Adele, ma chanson préférée, écrite de la main d'Emily.

_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shatters and the stars appear, and there's no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour :-)_

Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai instantanément les siens. C'était une merveilleuse façon de me répéter une fois encore qu'elle m'aimait. J'ouvris donc l'enveloppe et découvris à l'intérieur…

"Deux billets pour le concert d'Adele ?!" m'exclamai-je si fort que nos voisins de table s'effrayèrent. "Comment t'as trouvé ça ? J'ai essayé de m'en procurer il y a des mois !"

Elle se contenta de sourire et je contemplai à nouveau les deux billets, incroyablement heureuse de pouvoir enfin aller la voir en concert. Ma femme était vraiment géniale, et j'étais effectivement très chanceuse, comme l'avait souligné Giovanni.

"J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi." ajouta-t-elle. "Mais il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps."

Je hochai la tête et me levai de ma chaise pour avancer nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu, car j'avais du mal à me retenir après ça.

Je sortis ensuite à mon tour mon cadeau du sac. Lorsqu'elle vit la boîte, elle me lança un regard interrogateur. Elle déballa le cadeau et ses sourcils se levèrent au plus haut.

"Naoms…"

"Je savais pas lequel tu cherchais, alors j'ai pris celui que le vendeur m'a conseillé."

"C'est… C'est parfait… Mais c'est beaucoup trop. Tu sais combien ça coûte un bijou pareil ?"

"Euh oui, Em. Je _sais_."

Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en souriant. Elle admira l'appareil, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle me fit signe de revenir vers elle, ce que je fis; elle m'agrippa par le cou et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Alors que j'allais me retirer, elle maintenu sa prise et je ne pus que l'embrasser en retour, plus intensément encore.

"Il faut qu'on rentre." dit-elle, ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

Et je savais très bien pourquoi. Emily avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, ce manque de contrôle avait empiré.

Dans la voiture, Emily était silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne pas me sauter dessus quand je conduisais. Je savais combien c'était dur pour elle de se maîtriser, aussi essayai-je de ne pas trop traîner.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à nous faire monter jusqu'à notre chambre, car Emily me déshabilla sur tout le chemin, de l'entrée jusqu'au haut des escaliers. J'arrivai donc sur le lit avec encore seulement mes sous-vêtements et ma chemise ouverte (les boutons arrachés). Je voulus l'embrasser, mais elle chuchota à mon oreille :

"Prête à déballer ton deuxième cadeau ?"

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si elle comptait utiliser cette voix encore longtemps, ça allait devenir bestial. Je lui souris et déposai de longs baisers dans son cou tout en essayant de dégrafer sa robe par l'arrière. Elle me repoussa légèrement et me fit m'assoir sur le lit. J'allais protester, mais elle amena son index à mes lèvres, m'obligeant à me taire. Elle mit ensuite en route la stéréo et la musique _"Do it like this"_ des Black Eyed Peas résonna dans les baffles. À ce moment précis, elle s'approcha doucement, _très doucement_ de moi. Elle fit légèrement remonter sa robe, assez pour que je puisse entrevoir une partie de sa culotte.

"Je croyais que c'était à moi de déballer mon cadeau ?" dis-je.

Sans répondre, elle se plaça devant moi, puis me tourna le dos pour que je puisse ouvrir sa robe. En un instant, je vis son dos nu et je voulus lui retirer l'intégrité de son vêtement, mais elle se retourna à nouveau et m'obligea à me rassoir.

Elle fit tomber sa robe au niveau de ses chevilles, toujours le dos tourné, et remua les hanches au rythme de la musique; je sentis alors mon pouls s'accélérer _très_ dangereusement. Elle se retourna et je vis ensuite son magnifique ensemble léopard assorti. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle ouvrit ensuite l'armoire et sortit… Des menottes ?! OH MON DIEU ! En fourrure léopard. EN FOURRURE LÉOPARD ! _Oh mon Dieu !_ Elle s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit, puis à califourchon sur mon bassin. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

"Tu veux déballer ton cadeau ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai vivement la tête et plaçai automatiquement mes deux mains fermement sur sa poitrine. Elle rit et les retira presque aussitôt, les bloquant au-dessus de ma tête. Soudain, je sentis qu'elle attacha les menottes autour de mes poignets, et je ne résistai pas, appréciant bien trop le côté dominateur de ma femme.

"Tu _veux _déballer ton cadeau ?" répéta-t-elle.

Je hochai encore une fois la tête, mais elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

"Oui, oui." répondis-je avec entrain.

"Il va falloir que tu fasses _exactement_ ce que je te dis, dans ce cas."

* * *

**A/N: suite au prochain épisode... Ou plutôt, au prochain chapitre... Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus et m'encouragent à écrire. :)**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Réveiller le léopard

**A/N: Désolée du retard, je travaille en ce moment sur une autre histoire pour laquelle j'ai pas mal d'idées, j'essaye donc d'écrire un peu des deux... ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre [rated M] Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : ****Emily.** - Réveiller le léopard.

J'appréciais bien trop jouer avec elle. Je la connaissais à présent par coeur et je savais exactement quoi faire pour la rendre folle. Katie avait raison. Naomi était exactement comme Cook quand il s'agissait de lingerie léopard. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinture bien plus foncée et je sentais les battements de son coeur à travers sa cage thoracique en posant mes mains contre son torse. Ses mains étaient accrochées au lit, ce qui me permettait de faire ce que bon me semblait avec elle.

Assise sur son bassin, je continuais à la fixer et elle à me dévorer du regard. Ses bras étaient la seule partie de son corps qui bougeait autant, car elle essayait de se débattre légèrement. De mon index, je traçai une ligne imaginaire partant de son menton, passant par sa gorge, et terminant sur son nombril. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et je souris.

"Em-"

"Chhhh…" dis-je en plaçant ma main contre sa bouche. "Je ne veux plus que tu dises un mot sans que je te donne la parole. Entendu ?"

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure en souriant. Je la vis crisper la mâchoire et ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur mon soutien-gorge. Ayant retiré le sien auparavant, mes mains caressèrent doucement sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux. Je retirai ensuite très doucement sa culotte et me rassis à nouveau sur son bassin, frottant volontairement mon sous-vêtement contre sa partie sensible. Elle grogna bruyamment en balançant sa tête sur le côté et je stoppai mes actions, causant un regard perplexe de sa part.

"J'ai dit _aucun bruit_." lui rappelai-je.

Elle se tut et je la caressai à nouveau, appréciant pleinement le spectacle que j'avais en face de moi. La voir lutter était absolument délicieux. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais je savourais l'instant bien plus qu'elle. C'était sûrement mesquin de ma part de ne pas la laisser maître de ses mouvements, mais je savais qu'en relâchant la bête, le plaisir ne serait que plus grand.

Doucement, je glissai une main entre ses jambes et je la vis se concentrer pour ne pas laisser échapper de bruit, caressant le plus lentement possible ses parties intimes. Quand je commençai à accélérer mes mouvements, elle mordit son biceps pour respecter le silence imposé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis sur son visage qu'il ne lui faudrait plus très longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme; je fis donc durer le plaisir en ralentissant légèrement et elle fronça les sourcils en gardant les yeux fermés. J'approchai donc doucement mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Ouvre les yeux."

Elle s'exécuta instantanément et je ris en voyant à quel point j'arrivais à la contrôler facilement. Voyant à quel point elle avait du lutter jusque là, je décidai d'accélérer à nouveau la cadence en lui murmurant :

"Tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux maintenant."

Et elle hurla mon nom à s'en arracher la voix en mordant légèrement mon épaule. Je me retirai ensuite de son bassin en m'asseyant à côté d'elle tout en gardant le même rythme. Je vis ses hanches suivre les mouvements de ma main, en demandant encore. Je savais qu'elle allait hurler encore plus fort dans la seconde si j'approchais mes lèvres de son torse. Voyant que son bassin se balançait de haut en bas de façon vive, j'embrassai son sein gauche, lui faisant perdre le contrôle.

"OOOOH EMILY !" s'exclama-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Et elle hurla à nouveau une multitude de mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que son orgasme ait atteint son point culminant. Peu de temps plus tard, je vis son abdomen ralentir le rythme et je caressai donc son buste en embrassant ses épaules et sa clavicule.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait doucement sa respiration, je décidai de la libérer de ses menottes. Je m'amusai de voir qu'elle ne bougea même pas avoir été défaite de son emprise. J'embrassai son front pour la réveiller et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Tu peux déballer ton cadeau." lui dis-je.

Et elle m'offrit ce sourire qui me donnait à chaque fois la chair de poule. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait. Je me sentais magnifique.

Comme si le moment n'était pas assez beau, j'entendis le début de la chanson _"Use somebody"_ chantée par Laura Jansen. Elle embrassa d'abord l'extrémité de ma bouche en posant ses mains dans mon dos. Ses lèvres tracèrent ensuite une multitude de baisers jusqu'à arrêter leur chemin sur mon épaule. On resta un moment dans cette position, chacune appréciant simplement l'instant présent.

Je sentis ensuite sa respiration s'accentuer et ses mains remuer dans mon dos. Je souris lorsque je sentis ses doigts chercher l'armature de mon soutien-gorge. Elle réussit à le dégrafer rapidement, et tout en douceur le retira de mon corps.

Ce que je trouvais le plus attendrissant à ce moment précis était la tendresse qu'elle accordait à chacun de ses gestes. Alors que je venais de me montrer plutôt dominatrice avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt, elle trouva tout de même le moyen de se montrer incroyablement douce.

Elle me prit ensuite délicatement par le bas des hanches pour nous faire changer de position et me placer sur le dos. Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas les miennes pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes et alors que le baiser commençait à devenir très intense, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait réussi à me déshabiller complètement.

"Oh Naoms…" murmurai-je lorsqu'elle commença à me caresser.

Elle embrassa ensuite ma mâchoire et mordit légèrement le lobe de mon oreille lorsque mes mains s'agrippèrent à son fessier, puis chuchota :

"J'adore mon cadeau."

* * *

"J'ai été traumatisée à vie !" s'exclama ma soeur. "_À vie_, tu m'entends ? Voir ma petite soeur se faire… Ooooh ! Oh mon Dieu !"

"C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es rentrée sans sonner !" répondis-je en remettant mon t-shirt.

"Emsy, tu m'as donné les clefs."

"Oui hé bien, excuse-moi de faire ce que je veux chez moi."

"Je te préviens, je ne mange plus jamais sur cette table."

"Oh mais tu seras bien obligée, Katiekins !" intervint Naomi. "Ou dois-je te rappeler que l'anniversaire de ta mère se déroulera chez nous ?"

"Oh mon Dieu." dit-elle en enfuyant sa tête dans ses mains. "Maman serait probablement horrifiée à l'idée de savoir ce que vous faîtes là-dessus."

On fut interrompue par la sonnette et Naomi accourut pour ouvrir. C'était le facteur, qui apportait un paquet relativement important. Elle le posa sur la table et j'essayai d'examiner la contenance, me demandant _qui_ pouvait bien nous avoir envoyé un colis. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas un autre fan de _Naomi Campbell_ qui avait trouvé son adresse personnelle.

Elle prit une paire de ciseaux pour ouvrir le carton, et je fus surprise lorsque je vis ce qu'il contenait. Il y avait un ours brun en peluche d'environ trente centimètres, un body jaune avec un sourire dessus, un cadre-photos et même un petit bonnet que Katie prit instantanément dans ses mains en laissant échapper un "_Ooooh…_". Il y avait aussi une lettre, qui nous indiquerait probablement _qui _l'avait envoyé.

Naomi l'ouvrit et lut le début de la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Plus sa lecture avançait, plus son regard devenait noir. Je vis ses narines palpiter et sa mâchoire se crisper. Je ne savais pas qui était l'auteur de cette lettre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

Elle reposa violemment la lettre sur la table, énervée; puis s'empara du bonnet que Katie avait en main et l'enfouit à nouveau dans la boîte, en même temps que l'ours, le body et le cadre.

"Hééé !" s'exclama ma soeur.

Sans écouter, Naomi ferma le carton et quitta la pièce. Je pris donc instantanément la lettre, pour voir qui aurait pu être la raison de son énervement.

_Naomi,_

_J'ai appris que ta femme allait mettre au monde un enfant dans quelques mois. Je suis à la fois heureux et fier de toi. Tu seras une mère formidable pour cet enfant, je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'aurais bien évidemment souhaité que les choses en soient autrement et que je puisse te remettre en mains propres ces quelques présents pour votre enfant. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je voulais simplement que tu saches à quel point je regrette, aujourd'hui comme chaque jour depuis que je vous ai quittées._

_Je ne cesserai jamais d'être désolé. Sincèrement,_

_Ton père._

"Alors, c'est qui ?" demanda Katie.

Je me contentai de lui donner la lettre pour qu'elle la lise à son tour et je me levai pour retrouver Naomi. Je vis la porte d'entrée ouverte et me dépêchai de sortir, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas pris la voiture. Je fus soulagée en voyant qu'elle était encore là, en train de balancer le contenu du carton dans la poubelle.

Plus je m'avançai, plus je remarquai qu'elle appuyait agressivement sur les objets pour qu'ils entrent tous dans la poubelle. J'entendis même le verre du cadre-photos se briser.

"Ah putain !" s'exclama-t-elle en examinant sa main.

Sa main était en sang !

"Bébé !" dis-je en accourant vers elle.

"Cette saloperie m'a coupée." dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la poubelle. "Putain !"

"Arrête." dis-je calmement.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la poubelle, essayant de contenir sa colère. J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et la pris contre moi, ce qui semblait la calmer légèrement. Je vis ensuite que sa blessure saignait encore, aussi l'obligeai-je à me suivre à l'intérieur pour la soigner. Katie attendait sur le pas de la porte, et prit peur lorsqu'elle vit sa main.

"Va chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain." dis-je à ma soeur.

Elle s'exécuta et j'assis Naomi sur le canapé. Elle faisait pression avec son pouce sur la plaie et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Je voulais lui hurler dessus, lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi elle avait eu une idée aussi débile,… mais je ne dis rien. Je me contentai de la fixer tristement, incapable de trouver les mots justes.

Katie revint quelques instants plus tard et m'observai attentivement nettoyer sa blessure puis la repenser avec les bandages. Le silence pesant qui s'était imposé traduisait mon mécontentement puisque je soupirai à plusieurs reprises.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle comme une enfant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!" m'exclamai-je au quart de tour. "Ça aurait pu être grave ! Tu aurais pu te sectionner le doigt ou une veine importante ou-"

"Emsy, elle va bien." dit calmement ma soeur quand elle vit que je paniquais.

Je commençai à trembler et Katie s'empara du bandage pour le faire à ma place. Je portai ma main à mon front puis frottai mes yeux du bout des doigts. Au même moment, mes douleurs ventrales reprirent et je dus instantanément m'assoir.

"Oh Campbell, reste en place, tu veux !" s'exclama ma soeur lorsque Naomi se leva vers moi.

"Em, ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Oui oui…" répondis-je pour la rassurer. "Sûrement un peu trop de stress pour le bébé, c'est tout…"

J'espérais que ce coup n'était que du au stress et que la douleur n'était que passagère. Épuisée par les récents événements, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir sur le sofa.

* * *

**A/N: voilà donc le chapitre 20. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et Joyeuses Pâques. ;) x**


	21. Chapter 21 : Plus de peur que de mal

**A/N: merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : ****Naomi.** - Plus de peur que de mal.

Je fus réveillée par des petits bruits incessants. Comme si quelqu'un tapait un texte à l'ordinateur. Sauf que le bruit n'était pas celui des touches d'un clavier. Plutôt celui que ferait un bouton sur lequel on appuierait de façon répétée.

"Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je en me retournant sur mon coussin.

Et là je la vis sourire de mille feux en me regardant. Elle était aussi nue qu'au premier jour de sa vie et seul le fin drap blanc recouvrait une partie de son corps. Je m'aperçus ensuite qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'appareil photo que je lui avais offert il y a quelques jours. Son sourire malicieux s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit que j'avais compris ce qu'elle était en train de faire et je repris ma position initiale en cachant ma tête sous le coussin.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne te rendors pas, ça fait une demie-heure que je te regarde dormir !" protesta-t-elle.

"Très bien." grommelai-je en me retournant à nouveau. "Mais pose ce truc !"

"Il fut un temps où tu aimais poser pour moi, _Campbell_."

"Et il s'est arrêté le jour où tu as commencé à prendre des clichés ridicules de moi."

Elle sourit et posa l'appareil sur la table de nuit. J'en profitai pour la prendre contre moi, son dos contre mon corps et mes bras entourant son ventre. Sa main droite jouait avec mes cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait mon avant-bras. Alors que j'embrassais passionnément sa chair, je sentis des coups dans son bas-ventre et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je, inquiète.

Elle ne répondit pas et crispa sa prise autour de mes mains. Elle gémit une fois encore et je retirai mes mains pour pouvoir examiner ce qui se passait. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant de contenir sa douleur, et son corps commençait à légèrement suer. Je portai ma main à son front; elle était brûlante.

"Chérie, tu as de la fièvre."

Elle gémit encore et ferma les yeux. Je me levai du lit et partis chercher un gant de toilette mouillé pour refroidir son front. Elle commençait à pleurer et j'embrassai ses phalanges pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'oeil au calendrier, qui affichait le premier jour de septembre et me rendis compte qu'Emily allait entamer son septième mois de grossesse. Je me promis alors que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, ni à elle, ni au bébé.

* * *

Le médecin arriva aussi tôt qu'il put. Il examina Emily pendant de longues minutes, puis me rassura en me confirmant que la fièvre n'était due qu'aux douleurs; elle n'était donc que passagère. Il nous conseilla cependant d'aller vérifier l'état du bébé, s'il ne souffrait pas d'un traumatisme quelconque qui pourrait être la cause de ses maux.

À vrai dire, cette idée me terrifiait. Bien sûr, l'enfant bougeait encore dans son ventre. Mais était-il souffrant ? Y avait-il une anomalie qui pourrait le mettre en danger ? Combien de temps allait souffrir Emily ? Trop de questions restaient sans réponse et je devais savoir au plus vite ce qui se passait. On ne pouvait pas perdre ce bébé, je ne le supporterais pas.

C'est donc malgré ses douleurs qu'Emily et moi sommes allées chez le gynécologue, pour apporter des réponses à nos questions. Il nous fit passer entre deux de ses patientes, car notre cas semblait plus urgent. Alors qu'il regardait sur son écran la radio du bébé, je commençai à angoisser car il restait muet. Je tapai du pied nerveusement contre le sol, et Emily me stoppa dans mes actions en posant une main sur mon bras.

"Essaye de te calmer, d'accord ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête pour la rassurer, mais intérieurement je bouillonnais. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, je _devais_ savoir ce qui se passait. Mon Dieu, j'avais tellement peur. J'étais terrifiée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

"Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal !" annonça-t-il et je relevai les yeux vers lui. "Le bébé s'est simplement retourné dans le placenta. D'où les douleurs que vous avez rencontrées ces derniers temps. Ses pieds donnent à présent des coups dans des zones plus sensibles de votre corps et ils risquent donc d'être malheureusement plus douloureux. Mais ça n'a absolument rien de grave; au contraire, sa position sera propice à un accouchement plus en douceur."

"Dieu merci !" m'exclamai-je, entraînant un fou-rire de leur part.

* * *

_07/09/17 - Même si j'ai réussi à le cacher à Emily, l'histoire de mon père me reste encore en travers de la gorge. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce connard m'ait envoyé ce paquet. De quel droit osait-il se mêler de ma vie privée ?! J'avais voulu engager un avocat pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de nous, mais Emily était contre, car elle ne trouvait pas ses actes aussi odieux que je le prétendais. Je savais qu'en un sens elle n'avait pas tort, puisqu'après tout il n'avait pas envoyé de bombe ou de lettre agressive ! Au contraire… Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné et je ne lui pardonnerai certainement jamais._

"Chérie, viens te coucher s'il-te-plaît…" demanda Emily en tirant légèrement mon coude.

"Tu veux vraiment dormir cette fois, ou tu dis simplement ça pour qu'on fasse l'amour encore une fois ? Non pas que le faire non-stop depuis ce matin m'ait dérangée, mais… C'est épuisant tu sais."

"Comme si tu pouvais te plaindre."

Je ris et la pris dans mes bras encore une fois, rapprochant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ce soir, j'accompagnais Katie, Effy et Maxxie pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Sidney. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient prévu puisqu'elles avaient refusé de m'en parler, pensant que je vendrais la mèche à la future mariée. L'avantage était qu'on passerait la soirée dans leur appartement. J'imaginais donc que cette nuit serait probablement relativement calme, même si on allait probablement tous boire notre poids en alcool, comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait.

"Avec qui vous y allez déjà ?" demandai-je à Emily en ajustant ma robe devant le miroir.

"Pandora, Cassie et Michelle."

"Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant." répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez prévu ?"

"Aucune idée ! Elles n'ont rien voulu me dire, sous prétexte que je ne sais pas garder un secret."

"Même chose… Tout ça parce qu'_une fois_, on n'a pas su garder notre langue."

"_Une fois_ ?!" s'exclama Katie en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain. "Dois-je vous rappeler la fois où Emily a dit à notre mère _où_ Papa l'emmènerait pour leur anniversaire de mariage ?"

"Non, c'était-"

"Ou encore la fois où on t'avait demandé ton avis par rapport au cadeau de Naomi."

"Elle l'avait deviné toute seule et-"

"Et si Campbell a réussi à se taire pendant les premières vingt-quatre heure, elle te crachera le morceau pendant son sommeil !"

À court d'argument, on grommela toutes les deux avant de continuer à se préparer. Je détestais quand Katie avait raison, car elle prendrait un air supérieur tout au long de la soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Effy fit son apparition et m'obligea à me dépêcher, car le taxi attendait apparemment déjà devant chez nous. J'appliquai donc encore un dernier coup de gloss sur mes lèvres, puis retournai dans notre chambre, trouvant alors Emily allongée sur le lit en sous-vêtements. Je me plaçai alors au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes et elle me sourit.

"On pourrait très bien passer la soirée ici à la place, tu sais…" lui dis-je.

Elle rit et me tira par le cou pour m'embrasser. Je l'embrassai en retour du plus tendrement que je le pus, mes mains caressant ses épaules. Alors que ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes boucles blondes, je me retirai et lui dis :

"On pourrait sans problème rester ici."

"Certainement pas, Campbell." intervint Katie. "Arrête de violer ma soeur et rejoins-nous en bas dans une minute ! Pas une seconde de plus !"

Et sur ce, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. On ne put s'empêcher de rire; Katie avait toujours le chic pour nous interrompre alors que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Je me levai donc du lit, et sortis de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à ma femme, qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur moi.

* * *

Arrivées chez Sidney, elle nous accueillit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui indiquait déjà la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Maxxie se tenait non loin d'elle, mais semblait, quant à lui, avoir beaucoup moins bu.

L'appartement était décoré principalement des bougies de toutes les couleurs pour mettre une ambiance relaxante. Je ne doutais pas une seconde que Katie et Maxxie était derrière tout ça, car ils avaient tout deux un goût pour la décoration assez prononcé.

"Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ce soir !" s'exclama Sid en nous prenant toutes les trois dans ses bras.

"Nous aussi, Sid." affirma Katie en riant.

"Ça va être la soirée du siècle !" hurla la brune dans nos oreilles en s'écartant de nous.

"Combien elle a bu ?" demandai-je à Maxxie.

"Mieux vaut ne pas que tu saches…" dit-il en riant.

Il m'offrit son bras et on se dirigea vers le bar, pour essayer d'égaler, ne serait-ce qu'à cinquante pour cent, l'état de la future mariée. Il me servit un mélange de Red Bull et de Jägermeister, que je bus presque d'une traite. Il fit de même, puis je lui demandai :

"Alors ? C'est quoi le plan pour ce soir ?"

"On doit attendre que les autres arrivent avant d'appeler _Carmen _et _Megan_, les strip-teaseuses."

"Quoi ?! Des strip-teaseuses ? Ici ? Et quels autres ?"

"Adele, Cassie, Em et Michelle !" répondit-il en me regardant comme si je venais de demander qui était Jésus. "Tu n'étais pas au courant ?"

"Non, elles n'ont rien voulu dire, de peur que je révèle tout…"

"Aucune d'elle ne sait qu'il y aura des… danseuses." dit-il, non sans un sourire. "Et elles ne savent pas non plus qu'elles passeront la soirée dans la même pièce."

"Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant."

* * *

**A/N: commentaires, questions,... ? :)**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Heureuses

**A/N: Merci pour vos adorables commentaires/messages, comme toujours ils me font très plaisir :) Spécialement celui d'un "Guest"; je vais donc te répondre ici :) Je suis touchée que tu apprécies le couple Sidney/Adele, petite touche personnelle de cette histoire... :p C'est toi (et vous tous, lecteurs) que je remercie pour votre lecture :D En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Emily.** - Heureuses.

Je n'étais pas exactement sûre de savoir pourquoi on avait bandé les yeux d'Adele avec un foulard si on allait de toute façon se retrouver dans son propre appartement. En attente de réponse, je demandai à Michelle :

"Ré-explique-moi pourquoi Adele a les yeux bandés ?"

"On va lui faire croire qu'on va dans un club de strip-tease." me chuchota-t-elle. "Il y aura effectivement des danseuses, mais celle qui lui fera une danse ne sera autre que Sidney. Mais avec le bandeau, Adele n'en saura absolument rien !"

Je ris en imaginant le plan machiavélique se profiler. Je me demandai comment tout cela allait se dérouler, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur la réussite du projet. Si Sidney sera présente, cela voulait-il dire que Naomi et les autres le seraient aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre de le découvrir et de faire jouer cette information à mon avantage…

On entra dans l'appart, et instantanément, une musique techno se fit entendre et une odeur d'encens surplombait les lieux, transformant alors le nid douillet du couple en une boîte de strip-tease improvisé. Je vis que la décoration avait elle aussi été changée et il y avait même des poteaux de danse.

Alors que j'avais aperçu Effy et Katie du regard, je cherchais ma femme en balayant la pièce du regard. Lorsque je ne la vis pas, une légère déception me parcourut. Je sentis ensuite des bras m'envelopper par l'arrière et des lèvres se coller sur mon épaule. Sans surprise, je me retournai et vis la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde me sourire en portant à ses lèvres son index pour me faire signe de me taire.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous m'ayez quand même amenée ici…" soupira Adele, non sans un sourire amusé.

"Tu sais très bien que respecter les ordres c'est pas mon truc." répondit Michelle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle la fit s'assoir et Adele soupira encore une fois en protestant de plus belle. Pandora, elle, s'était déjà précipité sur la boisson et les apéritifs et je vis qu'Effy tentait de la calmer comme elle le pouvait sans faire aucun bruit.

Le tempo de la musique changea brusquement et entra alors en scène Sid, suivie de deux autres strip-teaseuses. L'une avait des cheveux bouclés bruns foncés, type latino, tandis que l'autre était blonde au teint pâle. Sidney avait probablement déjà du boire un peu, à en juger sa façon de danser.

Elles s'approchèrent toutes les trois autour de la future mariée, et je vis qu'Adele essayait de retenir son sourire. Sidney, elle, avait toute la peine du monde à rester calme pour ne pas dévoiler son identité. La blonde s'assit alors sur les genoux d'Adele, qui serra la mâchoire. Elle semblait ne pas savoir où mettre ses mains et riait nerveusement. La danseuse commença alors à caresser son cou tout en bougeant son bassin contre ses cuisses. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sidney. Puisqu'Adele était à présent persuadée que sa copine n'était pas là et qu'elle n'était en présence que de strip-teaseuses, on allait probablement assister à un spectacle assez drôle.

Sidney enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Adele, qui poussa un petit cri presque inaudible, avant de rire de plus belle. Son rire était si communicatif que j'avais du mal à retenir le mien et même Naomi devait se contenir pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Je vis Michelle prendre des photos et Maxxie était en train de filmer. Cette soirée allait définitivement être difficile à oublier, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Les deux autres danseuses se collèrent alors à l'arrière de la chaise pour poser sur cette photo mémorable qu'allait capturer Michelle et je ris ouvertement en voyant sur l'écran la tête que faisait Sidney.

Elle commença alors à lui retirer doucement le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Adele poussa un cri de surprise en voyant _qui _se trouvait sur ses genoux. Elle rit, presque aux larmes, et embrassa sa fiancée de toutes ses forces. On applaudit tous en même temps et je m'enfouis plus profondément dans l'étreinte de ma femme.

* * *

Mes jambes commencèrent à me peser; je m'assis donc à côté de ma soeur sur le canapé et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Même si elle n'était la plus âgée que de quelques minutes, j'avais l'impression que des années nous séparaient. Pas parce qu'elle était nécessairement plus mature que moi, simplement parce qu'elle dégageait cette confiance qui me rassurait. C'est probablement pourquoi ma jumelle s'est simplement transformée, au fil du temps, en ma grande soeur.

"Je suis heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre pour vous, Emsy." dit Katie.

"Moi aussi." répondis-je en regardant la blonde. "J'aimerais que les choses aillent aussi bien pour Cook et toi."

"Les choses vont merveilleusement bien, Em. On a beau avoir de réels problèmes concernant l'adoption, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire a soudé notre couple d'une manière que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer."

"C'est moi ou on vient de se dire le même petit dialogue qu'il y a quelques années, lors de la promo du film ?"

Je ris et repensai alors à cette soirée inoubliable; ça avait été la première fois où Naomi et moi avions pu dévoiler notre relation au grand jour, et le début de la romance entre a soeur et Cook.

_Je dansais dans les bras de la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, et j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, duquel je n'étais pas prête de redescendre._

_"Je suis amoureuse de toi." glissa Naomi dans mon oreille en y déposant un doux baiser._

_"On s'est bien trouvé, alors." répondis-je en souriant._

_"Cette année aura été pleine de rebondissements."_

_"Ça oui !"_

_"Même les moments douloureux valaient la peine d'être vécus. Je ne regrette rien."_

_"Moi non plus…" murmurai-je avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes._

_Le baiser s'éternisa et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me retrouver à nouveau seule-à-seule avec elle pour pouvoir lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. _

_Cook nous interrompit en proposant une danse à Naomi, et je déposai un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues, ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil à la blonde. Je marchai ensuite en direction du bar et fus surprise de voir ma soeur en train de siroter un cocktail, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vue, et regardait l'amas de personnes en train de danser au milieu de la piste._

_"C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda ma soeur sans détourner le regard._

_"Quoi donc ?"_

_"Le bonheur."_

_Je n'étais pas exactement sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais j'acquiesçai tout de même._

_"Oui… C'est magnifique."_

_"C'est merveilleux que vous puissiez être heureuses, Em. Je suis tellement contente pour vous… Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous le méritez amplement."_

_"Merci…" dis-je sincèrement. "J'aimerais tant en dire autant pour toi…"_

_"Je suis incroyablement heureuse, Em… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse."_

_"Quoi ?!" m'exclamai-je, à la fois très heureuse et surprise. "Mais de qui ?"_

_Katie se contenta alors de donner un vague coup de tête en direction de ma petite amie et de son cavalier, dansant au milieu de la piste._

_"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois en train de parler de Cook, parce que-"_

_"Oh tais-toi !" dit-elle en riant. "Je sais que ça peut paraître bête, puisqu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment… Et qu'on n'a jamais vraiment cherché à se connaître… Mais j'ai l'impression que ce soir a marqué un grand tournant dans ma vie. Quand Cook m'a regardée avant de m'embrasser, je me suis soudain sentie comme étant la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue… Je me suis sentie magnifique dans ses yeux et ça m'a rendue incroyablement heureuse."_

_Je serrai ma soeur dans mes bras lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, car la savoir heureuse me remplit de bonheur. C'était si bon de la voir avec ce magnifique sourire. C'était tellement parfait de voir ses yeux s'illuminer lorsque Cook lui lançait un regard. C'était presque magique de savoir ma soeur amoureuse et heureuse de quelqu'un qui, et j'en étais persuadée, était capable de la rendre heureuse._

"Je t'aime." dis-je à ma soeur après être revenue à la réalité.

"Je t'aime aussi, Emsy." dit-elle, et je me blottis un peu plus contre elle, ses bras m'enroulant dans son étreinte.

* * *

**A/N: plus de péripéties dans le prochain chapitre ;) vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus :) **


	23. Chapitre 23 : Tellement belle

**A/N: Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont très appréciés :) j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : ****Naomi.** - Tellement belle.

Je vis Emily et Katie, assises sur le canapé, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Même si j'aurais voulu passer un peu de temps avec ma femme, je la laissai apprécier ce moment avec sa soeur, car elles en avaient probablement besoin.

Je fus alors coupée de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis une main se coller dans mon cou et une autre sur mon avant-bras. Je me retournai et vis que se tenait devant moi l'une des danseuses. Elle me souriait et je pris le temps de contempler d'un peu plus près son apparence.

À première vue bien sûr, on aurait facilement pu l'identifier à l'une de ces clichés de strip-teaseuses vingt fois trop maquillées avec des vêtements peu appropriés. Cependant, en la regardant de plus près, on ne lui donnait pas vingt ans et son visage avait ce côté angélique qui lui rendait toute son innocence.

"Reste pas ici et viens danser !" dit-elle en souriant.

J'étais à court de mots et jetai automatiquement alors un regard en direction d'Emily et Katie. Ma femme me regardait déjà, l'air soucieux. Mon regard balança entre les deux, puis je vis Emily me faire signe d'aller danser avec un clin d'oeil.

Je suivis donc Carmen vers le dance-floor aménagé qu'était le salon. On dansa pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et j'appris à mieux la connaître. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte dès sa majorité. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir fini ici plutôt que de devoir se prostituer, mais elle semblait tout de même avoir un passé douloureux.

On s'échangea même nos numéros. Je vis qu'elle n'était nullement intéressée par une quelconque relation avec moi, elle était tout simplement très amicale et vraiment adorable. Un peu comme la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Son histoire m'avait réellement touchée.

"Tu t'intéresses aux jeunes filles maintenant ?"

Je souris et me retournai. Emily se tenait devant moi, le plus magnifique des sourires aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras et dis :

"Oui, j'adore les filles dix ans plus jeunes que moi." affirmai-je.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui." répondis-je. "Mais j'aime bien plus encore les brunettes aux yeux marrons, enceintes et à petite taille."

"Je ne suis pas petite !" protesta-t-elle en riant.

Je l'embrassai instantanément avec cette fougue et cette passion qui ne nous avaient pas perdues, même après tout ce temps. Aussi agréable que fut ce baiser, elle s'écarta de moi pour qu'on puisse toutes les deux reprendre notre air et je vis ses pupilles se dilater. Et comme à chaque fois, je savais précisément ce que ça voulait dire.

On s'excusa auprès de nos amis en leur expliquant qu'Emily se sentait fatiguée (mensonge qu'aucun d'eux ne crut) et on s'éclipsa en vitesse. Cette soirée avait véritablement été un succès. J'étais tellement heureuse et impatiente à l'idée de voir nos amies se marier.

Je conduisis Emily dans la chambre, tentant comme à chaque fois, d'opérer des gestes tendres à son égard tout en la déshabillant. Je retirai doucement ses vêtements et embrassai sa nuque. Lorsque je la pris contre moi, enroulant mes bras autour de son bassin, elle se détacha de moi et m'obligea à me coucher sur le lit; ce que je fis.

Je la regardai faire le tour du lit, puis elle s'assit sur le rebord. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes yeux, ce qui m'excita davantage. J'adorais comment Emily trouvait à chaque fois un nouveau moyen pour l'aimer plus encore.

Alors qu'elle m'embrassait passionnément, mes mains caressaient son dos et je voulus la prendre au plus près de moi. Mais elle résista et se défit de mon étreinte, retirant mon pantalon et j'enlevai mon haut. Toutes les deux à présent à moitié nues, j'en profitai pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle était tellement magnifique, je n'arrivais jamais à me retenir.

Elle me surprit cependant en éteignant la lumière de la chambre, nous laissant dans un noir presque total. Seule la lumière des réverbères éclairait encore la pièce, ne me laissant qu'un léger faisceau de lumière pour l'admirer. Peut-être voulait-elle dormir après tout…?

"Tu es fatiguée ?" murmurai-je en la prenant contre moi.

"Non." déclara-t-elle, puis je sentis à nouveau ses lèvres envelopper les miennes. "J'ai envie de toi."

"Moi aussi."

Et on s'embrassa pendant encore de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sentis ses lèvres quitter ma bouche pour se poser sur mon cou. Sa main droite vint alors retirer ma culotte et j'étais déjà en trans. Et même si cette sensation était des plus agréables, je voulais contempler son doux visage.

Ma main chercha l'interrupteur de la table de chevet, et j'allumai la petite lumière. Je vis Emily froncer les sourcils et ré-éteindre presque instantanément la lampe.

"Bébé, j'ai envie de te voir…" lui dis-je.

"Non."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Non, tu n'as pas envie de me voir."

Abasourdie, je rallumai la lumière pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait. Je la fixai et vis qu'elle regardait ma cuisse gauche, qu'elle caressait légèrement. Son regard triste me fendit le coeur.

"Bébé ?" insistai-je.

Emily releva les yeux et je vis qu'ils s'opacifiait petit-à-petit de larmes. Je la pris donc dans mes bras, espérant qu'elle finirait par me dire la cause de ses pleures.

"Je suis ronde, Naoms." dit-elle enfin.

"Oui, c'est généralement le cas des femmes enceintes…"

"Je suis grosse, mon ventre est gigantesque, mes cuisses et mes fesses sont flasques, mes seins n'ont plus de forme, j'ai la peau terne et mes cheveux sont plats."

"Tu es magnifique."

"Arrête de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas."

"Je le pense, Emily. Tu es parfaite. Laisse-moi te le prouver s'il-te-plaît."

Et je rallumai la lumière puis la pris contre moi. J'embrassai ensuite chaque parcelle de son corps, dévorant chaque partie d'elle et fixant ses yeux remplis d'amour.

* * *

_12/10/17 - Emily. Je tiens simplement à écrire quelques mots pour ma femme, la mère de notre futur enfant, car c'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Si ce carnet doit retracer mes pensées, je veux y inscrire son nom, car elle les occupe à chaque seconde de ma vie. Je l'aime tellement. Chaque jour un peu plus. _

_Je l'aime._

_Emily._

_EMILY._

_Je l'aime._

Écrire son prénom sur ces pages étaient devenu quelque chose de commun. C'était devenu tellement naturel d'y inscrire son prénom que je ne m'arrêtais plus. Alors que je dessinais un coeur dans lequel j'allais y inscrire le prénom de notre futur enfant, j'entendis la sonnette résonner.

Ma mère se tenait devant moi, et je vis dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce Kieran ? S'étaient-ils disputer ? Pourquoi restait-elle muette ?

"Maman ?" dis-je pour capter son attention.

Elle me regarda et je l'invitai à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et je lui préparai un thé. Ma mère aimait toujours discuter autour d'une boisson chaude. Je lui déposai le breuvage sur la table basse et m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé.

"Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ton père est mort."

* * *

**A/N: commentaires, questions ? :)**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Ce n'est pas mon père

**A/N: bonjour à tous :) J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour écrire du plus vite que je le peux (entre les exams et une autre histoire en cours d'écriture, c'est pas toujours facile !) En tout cas, voici la suite ! **

**PS: il ne reste à présent que quelques chapitres avant la fin définitive de cette trilogie *-***

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : ****Emily.** - "Ce n'est pas mon père."

J'allais entrer dans la cuisine quand j'entendis ma femme discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_"Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_"Ton père est mort."_

Quoi ?! Je voulus immédiatement entrer, mais Gina avait probablement envie de lui annoncer la nouvelle seule-à-seule. Il y eut ensuite un silence, puis la conversation reprit.

_"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne le connaissais même pas."_

_"Naomi, arrête."_

_"Pourquoi, Maman ? Pourquoi ça devrait me toucher ?"_

_"C'était quand même ton père."_

_"Un père que je n'ai jamais connu."_

J'entendis Gina soupirer et je fis donc mon apparition dans la pièce, jugeant impoli le fait de les écouter à la porte. Leurs yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur moi, et je vis que Naomi avait l'air énervé. Gina me salua avec un grand sourire tendit une lettre assez imposante à sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le testament de ton père."

Elle contempla la lettre un moment, puis l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle commença à la lire, j'en profitai pour préparer du thé. Je déposai, quelques minutes plus tard, trois mugs sur la table et les remplit. Naomi venait de finir sa lecture et semblait sous le choc.

"Naoms ?" l'invitai-je à parler.

"Je…" commença-t-elle. "Je suis la seule héritière. Je suis la seule personne inscrite sur son testament. Il me lègue toute sa fortune."

Ce fut à mon tour et à celui de Gina d'être choquée. Pourquoi avait-il légué toute sa fortune à sa fille qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître ?

"Il avait un cancer en phase terminale." continua-t-elle. "J'étais tout ce qui lui restait."

Elle-même semblait touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Je haïssais cet homme au plus au point il y a de ça encore quelques mois; pour avoir abandonné Naomi étant enfant, et pour l'avoir faite souffrir en faisant à nouveau irruption dans sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, savoir que Naomi était _tout ce qui lui restait_ me faisait étrangement beaucoup de peine.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi et prit de grandes inspirations.

"Je vais y aller." annonça Gina.

"Déjà ?" s'exclama Naomi. "Mais Maman, tu viens d'arriver."

"Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seules un moment, surtout toi. Kieran et moi avons réservé un hôtel pour deux semaines dans les environs, on se reverra très bientôt."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit, me laissant seule avec ma femme. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire. Et je ne savais pas non plus quoi dire. Était-elle triste ? Ou simplement choquée par les récents événements ? Je ne pouvais pas dire, son visage était ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

"Chérie, parle-moi." dis-je calmement.

Le silence qui suivit était extrêmement pesant. Je ne voulais pas la pousser à me parler si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais la conversation commençait à se faire difficile. Elle reposa violemment l'enveloppe sur la table et se leva.

"Ce n'était pas mon père, j'en ai rien à cirer."

Elle quitta la pièce et je la suivis aussitôt. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir d'un pas décidé, je la retins pas le poignet et elle se retourna instantanément. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était encore énervée, et que je devais trouver un moyen de la calmer. Comme à chaque fois, je savais ce qui marcherait à merveille. Tirant sur sa main, je l'obligeai à se coller à moi, puis l'embrassai passionnément. Elle sembla immédiatement se calmer en se laissant emporter dans le baiser.

"Ce n'était pas mon père, ce n'était pas mon père, ce n'était pas mon père…" répéta-t-elle, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle.

Na sachant quoi répondre, je la serrai simplement contre moi, sentant son coeur battre contre mon bras droit. Elle inspira ensuite une longue bouffée d'air pour sa calmer et se défit de moi. Elle me tendit ensuite la lettre et mit son doigt là où elle voulait que je lise.

_… lègue ainsi ma fortune s'élevant aujourd'hui à un million quatre cent mille livres à mon unique fille, Naomi Lee Campbell._

"Un million ?!" m'exclamai-je. "Et quatre cent mille livres !"

Je dus relire le papier encore une dizaine de fois avant d'être sûre de ce que j'avais lu. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis elle reprit la lettre avant de la replier. Elle s'apprêta à la déchirer quand je la lui pris des mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je, affolée.

"Je ne veux pas de cet argent. Ce n'est pas mon père, cet argent ne me revient donc pas."

"Naoms, c'est une très grosse somme d'argent. Et cet argent, on va peut-être en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre. Je te rappelle que ni toi ni moi n'avons de travail pour l'instant."

"Mais tu avais dit que-"

"Je sais ce que j'avais dit." rétorquai-je. "Je ne t'oblige pas à le garder, mais je pense qu'on devrait en discuter à tête reposée pour juger quelle serait la meilleure solution."

"Ce n'est pas mon père." répéta-t-elle encore.

"Je sais, Naoms… Mais considère ce geste comme une aide qu'il essayerait d'apporter à notre fils, d'accord ?"

Elle ferma lentement les yeux en prenant de grandes inspirations, puis acquiesça. Elle se blottit alors encore une fois dans mes bras et je savais que les mots n'auraient plus leur utilité à présent. Je la laissais alors se convaincre qu'il ne comptait pas à ses yeux; je savais que le contraire la blesserait davantage.

* * *

_19/10/17 - L'enterrement a lieu aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas exactement sûre que Naomi soit prête à affronter cela. Elle s'est répétée toute la semaine qu'il n'avait aucune importance pour elle, mais je voyais que ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du la laisser se mentir à elle-même, se persuader qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'aujourd'hui n'était finalement qu'un jour comme les autres._

* * *

Je fermai l'arrière de la robe de ma femme et déposai un baiser dans sa nuque.

"Tu es prête ?" murmurai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle retira une poussière de ma veste et ses yeux fixèrent le vide pendant un moment.

"Bébé ?"

"Arrête de t'en faire, Em !" s'exclama-t-elle, et j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin eu une parole de sa part. "Tout le monde autour de moi est inquiet par mon manque de réaction ! Tout le monde me demande si '_ça va_', si je me '_sens bien_', si je suis '_prête_'… Alors oui, peut-être que ça ne va pas, peut-être que je ne me sens pas prête, mais le fait de me répéter que _ça va _me donne du courage. Je ne veux pas arriver là-bas en pleurant pour quelqu'un qui a été absent pendant toute ma jeunesse. Je ne veux pas pleurer quelqu'un qui m'a abandonnée alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne veux pas le pleurer parce qu'il représente tout ce que je ne veux jamais être. Et malgré ça, il reste mon père; et que je le veuille ou non, cette situation me fait de la peine. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'ai d'un côté peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs que lui, et je le hais pour tous les torts qu'il a causés; et de l'autre, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait vis-à-vis de lui ces derniers mois… Il était sûrement déjà malade et aurait probablement voulu se conforter dans l'idée que sa donation n'était pas vaine… Mais je lui ai donné tort, Em ! Je lui ai donné tort, parce que je n'ai même pas été capable de lui pardonner…"

Sa voix était complètement cassée sur les derniers mots et elle fondit en larmes. Sa peine se ressentait à tous les niveaux et j'avais moi-même du mal à la voir dans cet état. Je caressais son dos et essayais de la réconforter comme je le pouvais, mais ces paroles m'avaient tellement touchée que j'avais du mal à ne pas empirer la situation…

La musique en arrière-fond semblait traduire parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour elle à ce moment précis; qu'importe les pensées qu'elle a pu avoir à son égard ces derniers temps, qu'importe si elle a fait quelques mauvais choix dans sa vie, je l'aimais. Et je serai là pour elle, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

_I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style._

_But that's not why I love you._

_And I, I like the way you're such a star,_

_But that's not why I love you._

_Hey, do you feel ? Do you feel me ? Do you feel what I feel too ?_

_Do you need ? Do you need me ? Do you need meee ?_

_You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you._

_I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you,_

_Is all that we've been through, and that's why I love you._

Je chantonnais les paroles d'Avril Lavigne dans le creux de son cou et je la sentais s'apaiser peu à peu. Je voulais me retirer d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et pourquoi pas embrasser ses lèvres et lui prouver que j'étais là, mais elle opéra une résistance et me serra plus fort encore contre elle. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos, puis je me laissai transporter dans son étreinte, reposant ma tête sur son épaule et comptant chaque battement de coeur contre ma poitrine.

* * *

**A/N: prochain chapitre courant de la semaine prochaine si possible ! Laissez vos commentaires :)**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Condoléances

**A/N: Merci pour vos commentaires ! :D C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous continuez de lire ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - ****Naomi.** - Condoléances.

On dit que le pire lors des enterrements, c'est tous ces souvenirs qui refont surface… Tous les moments que vous avez partagés avec la personne défunte, heureux ou malheureux, se bousculent dans votre mémoire et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de pleurer. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais que trop peu de souvenirs avec mon père; ils étaient flous et sans grande importance.

Le pire aujourd'hui, c'était de voir les personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Je m'étais toujours demandée à quoi ressemblait la vie de mon père quand j'étais plus jeune. Son métier, s'il avait une femme ou des enfants, ce qu'il écoutait comme musique,… Je n'ai jamais pu le découvrir. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais entourée des personnes qui le connaissaient apparemment mieux que moi. La plupart devait probablement être des collègues de boulot, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir lesquels lui étaient vraiment proches.

De nombreuses personnes sont venues me parler. "_Toutes mes condoléances._", "_Votre père était un homme bon._",… Toutes ces phrases à la fois clichées et ridiculement attendrissantes faisaient écho sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Ils n'étaient effectivement, pour la plupart, que de simples connaissances. Je n'ai rencontré ni ex-femme, ni même ex-petite amie. Pas même un meilleur ami ou bien encore un membre de la famille. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes cependant; mais j'avais l'impression qu'elles n'étaient présentes que par courtoisie.

C'est en prononçant mon discours que je me rendis compte à quel point il était creux. Creux pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne connaissais pas cet homme. Il n'avait presque pas parti de ma vie, et me voilà pourtant devant cette masse de personnes, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne connaissais rien de sa vie et je l'en avais volontairement écarté ces dernières années. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il a causé, mais je savais qu'il contribuerait au bonheur de notre enfant grâce à cet héritage. Détrompez-vous, je ne compte pas garder tout cet argent de manière égoïste. J'y ai murement réfléchi avec Em. Les fonds récoltés par l'entreprise de mon père serviront également à la création d'un centre pour enfants handicapés à l'été 2018; j'avais pensé y donner des cours de théâtre, mais rien n'était encore absolument certain.

Il avait donc certes été absent toute ma vie, mais voilà qu'il nous a aidé à construire notre avenir; et je lui en serai pour cela, éternellement reconnaissante.

* * *

_31/10/17 - Comme je l'avais prédit, Emily était absolument adorable en citrouille. On avait galéré à trouver un déguisement confortable, et elle avait pas mal râlé en l'essayant ("Je parais encore plus grosse !", "On dirait un sumo !", "Je vais avoir l'air ridicule !" et j'en passe…). Pour ma part, j'étais déguisée en Catwoman, car ma femme avait lourdement insisté pour que je porte une combinaison moulante, pour qu'elle puisse au minimum, admiré le spectacle._

"Regarde-moi !" s'exclama Emily. "On dirait une dinde garnie sur le point d'exploser !"

Je posai mon carnet et la zieutai de haut en bas. Son costume était orange et bombé en forme de citrouille s'étendant de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son bassin. Ses bras étaient recouverts de manches oranges et elle portait un collant vert ainsi que des bottines brunes. Elle avait ajouté un petit noeud orange dans ses cheveux et du rouge à lèvre vermillon à paillettes. Elle était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable sur cette terre.

"Tu es magnifique, mon amour."

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle m'observa ensuite et je pris une pause, que j'espérais sexy, sur le lit.

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'être ce soir…" me dit-elle.

"À propos de ça, tu es sûre que ça ira ?"

"Oui, le médecin a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème. Et si j'ai du retard, il a même conseillé le sexe pour provoquer des contractions."

Je hochai la tête et me levai du lit pour la prendre dans mes bras. Malgré la taille, à présent très imposante, de son ventre, je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de l'embrasser et la câliner. C'était un désir bien plus fort que moi et absolument incontrôlable.

On devait d'abord passer chez JJ et Lara pour faire un ou deux pattés de maisons avec Ellie, car elle avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne à chercher des bonbons. On avait ensuite rendez-vous chez Katie et Cook pour la soirée d'Halloween qu'ils avaient organisée.

"N'omi !" s'exclama Ellie en sautant dans mes bras.

"Ma chérie, tu es sublime !" lui dis-je en la reposant au sol.

Elle était habillée en princesse et sa robe était vraiment somptueuse, avec des faux bijoux et une couronne. J'eus à peine le temps de la contempler pour qu'elle me saute à nouveau dans les bras. Cette fois, je la fis faire l'avion en tournant sur moi-même et l'entendre rire aux éclats était adorable. Elle resta ensuite dans mon étreinte, agrippée à moi comme un koala.

"Tu lui as beaucoup manqué ces temps-ci." avoua JJ, déguisé en lapin.

"Oui, je sais… On a du terminer la peinture de la chambre du bébé et ma mère nous a rendu visite alors…" expliquai-je. "Tu es très élégant au fait."

"C'est moi qui a choisi son costume !" dit fièrement Ellie.

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je et elle hocha la tête. "Et celui de ta maman aussi ?"

Lara était elle aussi déguisée en princesse et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'Ellie y était encore pour quelque chose. Nos femmes étaient en train de discuter dans le salon; Lara lui expliquait les choses à faire et à ne pas faire les premiers mois après l'accouchement et Emily l'écoutait avec attention.

On s'assit à leurs côtés sur le canapé, Ellie toujours dans mes bras. Lorsque je déposai un baiser sur la joue de ma femme, la petite en profita pour se blottir contre Emily, qui la prit automatiquement dans ses bras en souriant, tout en continuant à discuter avec Lara.

On sortit de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie, trottinant gaiement devant nous et tout excitée chaque fois qu'elle sonnait à une porte. Emily avait sa main fermement imbriquée dans la mienne et si je le pouvais, je trottinerais moi aussi comme Ellie sur le trottoir. Je restais cependant calme, et lorsque la petite princesse vint me montrer le nombre de bonbons qu'elle avait récoltés, je m'abaissai à son niveau et les comptai avec elle. On continua notre chemin quelques secondes plus tard, et Emily me serra soudainement contre elle en me chuchotant :

"Je ne peux plus attendre d'avoir cet enfant avec toi."

Je ris et embrassai sa mâchoire tendrement. La sentir si près de moi était divin et le simple contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau me donnait la chair de poule.

On sonna chez tous leurs voisins et je dus même signer quelques autographes. On déposa ensuite Ellie chez la mère de JJ et ma filleule me serra à nouveau contre elle pendant une éternité.

On était probablement les derniers à arriver chez Cook et Katie. Elle nous ouvrit et je ris lorsque je vis son déguisement : elle était déguisée en ange. Katie Fucking Fitch portait un costume d'ange ! Sérieusement ?! C'était hilarant et j'avais du mal à m'arrêter de rire.

"Ton déguisement de sado-maso n'est pas beaucoup mieux, Campbell." se moqua-t-elle. "Allez, entrez ! On n'attend plus que vous !"

Je fus surprise lorsque je vis l'effort qu'avait fait Katie avec la décoration. Il y avait des fausses toiles d'araignée un peu partout et un faux squelette était accroché dans l'entrée. Je vis plusieurs personnes déguisées, mais n'arrivais pas encore à distinguer qui était qui. Le Superman se retourna et je reconnus instantanément Maxxie. Ça lui allait comme un gant !

"Tu m'aides à sauver le monde ce soir ?" lui demandai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

"Tu fais pas partie du clan des méchants, toi ?"

"Possible…" dis-je en riant.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, puis saluai son petit ami, Steve, déguisé en aviateur. J'entendis ensuite Emily éclater de rire derrière moi et me retournai instantanément. Elle était en face de deux personnes, vraisemblablement des femmes. Curieuse, je m'approchai d'elles et vis qu'il s'agissait de Sidney et Adele. J'éclatai de rire à mon tour…

"Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit," nous mit en garde Sidney. "c'était l'idée de ma femme ! J'avais d'abord proposé la famille Addams, mais elle est venue avec cette idée de Harry Potter…"

Cette fois, même Adele se joignit à notre fou-rire, car il fallait avouer que leurs déguisements étaient extra. À vrai dire, Adele en Hermione ne posait aucun problème, elle était même adorable, mais Sidney en Dumbledore… C'était hilarant.

"Et pour ma défense, j'ai cru que je serais Harry Potter ! Pas ce vieux schnok…"

"Hé ! N'insulte pas Dumbledore je te prie !" s'insurgea Emily en frappant Sidney à l'épaule.

"Blondie et Emilioooo !"

Je me retournai à l'entente de la voix de Cook. Il portait un déguisement rouge feu et des cornes de diable; son maquillage facial était impeccable et c'était adorable de voir que Katie et lui étaient "assortis". Je le pris dans mes bras et Emily sortit son appareil photo pour nous prendre. Évidemment, Cook se sentit obligé de faire le con en prenant la pause et peu de temps après, Katie se joignit à nous pour une photo qui risquait d'être fabuleuse. On en fit encore quelques unes, certaines sérieuses et d'autres un peu moins, puis je partis chercher à boire à Emily, qui eut besoin de s'assoir un moment.

Lorsque je revins, elle était en train de serrer la main de Katie tandis Cook lui caressait le dos et Adele était en train de lui parler. Je la vis qui prenait de grandes inspirations et qui expirait lourdement. Je me précipitai donc vers elle et posai son verre sur la table basse en m'abaissant à son niveau.

"Chérie, ça va ?"

"J'ai des contractions, je crois…" dit-elle en crispant les muscles de son visage et en respirant difficilement.

Je lui tendis le verre d'eau et portai ma main à son front. Sa température était normale, mais elle risquait de monter à tout moment.

"Tu veux t'allonger ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle fit "non" de la tête, mais me demanda cependant de lui ouvrir l'arrière de son déguisement, car elle commençait à avoir chaud.

"Tu penses que tu tiendras ou tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?"

"Non, ça ira." répondit-elle. "Le docteur a dit que j'allais forcément ressentir des contractions, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'alarmer pour autant."

Je hochai la tête et gardai ma main posée sur son genou, que je massai légèrement avec mon pouce. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre cependant.

"Allez profiter de la soirée maintenant." nous dit-elle. "Je vais simplement attendre que ça passe."

"Je reste avec toi." dis-je.

Elle n'objecta pas, mais obligea les autres à s'amuser, car elle ne voulait pas que ses douleurs plombent l'ambiance. Je pris donc place à côté d'elle et ne cessais de lui demander comment elle allait et si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

"Naoms, calme-toi !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher, j'ai simplement des douleurs abdominales, alors maintenant _calme-toi_."

Je savais que ce n'était pas de simples douleurs à en voir la tête qu'elle faisait et surtout les cris de douleurs qu'elle poussait. Ma main était même devenue bleue, car elle la tenait fermement dans la sienne et la compressait chaque fois que les contractions reprenaient.

Katie, Adele et Sidney étaient revenues plusieurs fois avec des gâteaux et des boissons pour qu'elle se sente mieux, mais rien à faire, les douleurs semblaient persister. JJ, qui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, se proposa alors de nous emmener à l'hôpital, car Lara lui avait conseillé qu'il serait probablement plus prudent d'emmener Emily puisque les douleurs ne prenaient pas fin.

"Tout va bien se passer, mon coeur…" murmurai-je, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, tout en embrassant sa chevelure.

Et j'espérais ne pas me tromper, car je n'avais jamais autant stressé de toute ma vie.

* * *

**A/N: ... Héhé... :3**


	26. Chapitre 26 : C'est l'heure

**A/N: Et voilà, nous y sommes... Dernier chapitre de cette histoire d'amour entre Naomi et Emily. Dernier chapitre qui clos mes trois histoires (****_Les feux de la rampe_****, ****_C'est l'amour qui nous unira_**** et ****_Plus profond que l'océan_****). Il reste cependant un épilogue qui donnera la touche finale à cette histoire, soyez sans crainte ;) C'est donc en partie la fin de cette histoire, mais je réserve mes remerciements pour l'épilogue.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et votre lecture. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 26: ****Emily.** - C'est l'heure.

Les contractions ne cessaient plus et j'avais à présent un mal fou à respirer. Si Naomi n'était pas à mes côtés en ce moment-même, je ne sais pas comment je survivrais à ces douleurs. J'avais essayé de la rassurer en lui expliquant que je n'avais pas si mal que ça, et que ça allait probablement passer, mais je ressentais malheureusement des douleurs en continue et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

La route pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital était d'une demie-heure environ, et JJ et Naomi restaient silencieux, tout deux incroyablement stressés par les événements. Seule Katie, qui avait décidé de nous accompagner à la dernière minute, restait relativement calme.

Naomi ouvrit sa fenêtre et passa sa tête par-dessus la vitre. Elle était devenue très pâle et je ne savais pas exactement si c'était le stress ou le fait de m'imaginer accoucher qui la rendait comme ça.

"Campbell, t'es pas un chien, alors rentre ta tête dans la voiture ! Ta femme va attraper froid." affirma Katie.

Naomi s'exécuta instantanément et je lui pris la main, essayant de la rassurer. Les douleurs reprirent et mes muscles se crispèrent à nouveau autour de ses phalanges. Elle ne broncha pas cependant, trop occupée à s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Je sentis soudain que le siège sur lequel j'étais assise était anormalement humide. Je savais que j'étais en train de transpirer, mais je ne m'attendais pas à transpirer à ce point. En touchant la banquette, je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ma transpirations : je venais de perdre les eaux !

"Naoms," dis-je en serrant sa main. "Je viens de perdre les eaux."

Je vis sur son visage sa respiration s'accélérer et son rythme cardiaque avait probablement augmenté. Elle souleva mon costume orange pour s'assurer que c'était effectivement le cas et commença à faire les exercices qu'avait conseillés le médecin lorsque ce moment arriverait.

"Em, ça va ?" demanda ma soeur.

"J'ai perdu les eaux."

"JJ magne ton cul putain et appuie sur le champignon merde !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Katie, ça ne sert à rien de le stresser, tu vas encore provoquer un accident." dit calmement Naomi.

Elle se pencha vers moi et embrassa le coin de mes lèvres et j'allais instantanément beaucoup mieux. Elle arrivait toujours à m'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses lèvres. C'était incroyable.

"Attends encore un petit peu, bonhomme." dit-elle en caressant mon ventre.

On arriva à la clinique et JJ nous déposa toutes les trois devant l'entrée avant de garer sa voiture. Katie et Naomi m'aidèrent à marcher et je regrettai instantanément le confort de la banquette arrière.

À l'accueil, tout le monde nous regardait de façon étrange. En même temps, on ne passait pas inaperçues : une citrouille, un ange et Catwoman. Et le lapin n'allait pas tarder…

Après avoir rempli tous les formulaires nécessaires, on m'allongea sur un lit spécialement prévu à l'accouchement. Les infirmières m'avaient aidée à mettre une tenue d'hôpital, ainsi qu'à Naomi, et j'attendais l'arrivée du médecin.

Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et Naomi embrassa mon front à travers son masque chirurgical. Je m'agrippai plus fort à elle lorsque je sentis les douleurs devenir plus intenses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra et le travail commença. Il m'expliqua comment allait se passer l'accouchement, ce que je devais faire, mais honnêtement, je ne l'écoutais presque pas, tant les douleurs étaient persistantes.

"Il va falloir pousser, Emily." dit l'une des infirmière. "Vous êtes prête ?"

Je lui fis signe que oui, et commençai à pousser du plus fort que je le pus. Les douleurs étaient intolérables et j'étais probablement en train de réduire la main de ma femme en miettes. Je poussais sans m'arrêter, contractant tous les muscles de mon bas ventre possibles, et respirai comme je pouvais. J'étais probablement en train de pleurer, car la douleur était abominable et je savais que je n'avais aucun autre choix que de la tolérer.

"Encore un effort, Emily, poussez plus fort, j'aperçois sa tête !"

Cette phrase me donna soudain beaucoup de courage. J'étais couchée sur ce lit depuis plus d'une heure, à souffrir le martyr, et je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose : que le bébé sorte. Je poussais donc encore et encore, mais rien à faire, la douleur ne partait pas et j'avais l'impression que mes efforts ne servaient à rien.

"Pousse mon coeur, allez…" chuchota Naomi dans mon oreille.

"J'en peux plus !" m'exclamai-je en fondant en larmes. "J'ai trop mal, stop !"

"Allez mon amour, encore un petit effort, c'est bientôt fini…" me dit Naomi, et je vis qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et y trouvai alors la force dont j'avais besoin. Je poussai du plus fort que je pus, non sans hurler de douleur, et les mots d'encouragement de ma femme me firent instantanément me sentir mieux. Les infirmières commencèrent à s'agiter et j'avais l'impression que la douleur commençait à doucement s'apaiser. J'entendis ensuite les cris du bébé. Il pleurait. Il était en vie. Il était bien là. Avais-je réussi ?

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent très lentement et je pris de grandes inspirations avant de me rendre compte que j'étais encore allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, mais contrairement à hier soir, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout était calme.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôpital, et que _j'avais accouché_ ! J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, mais j'avais bel et bien accouché ! Où était le bébé ? Où était Naomi ? Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Je tournai alors ma tête sur le côté, car je crus entendre un bruit, et rencontrai ces yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. Elle me regardait et arborait un sourire magnifique. Dans son étreinte était blottit l'enfant que j'avais mis au monde il y a quelques heures et je tendis immédiatement les bras. Je m'étais probablement évanouie après l'accouchement, aussi n'avais-je pas eu le temps de contempler le nouveau-né.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Doucement, elle fit passer le bébé de ses bras aux miens, si délicatement que j'avais moi-même l'impression qu'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Elle le déposa dans mes bras et je pus enfin contempler son merveilleux visage. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de mots pour décrire combien il était magnifique. J'avais l'impression de tenir entre mes mains ce que le monde avait de plus précieux.

Il dormait encore et j'en profitai pour pouvoir caresser ses petites mains. Inconsciemment peut-être, ses doigts agrippèrent mon index et je ne pus contenir mes larmes lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. À ce moment précis, je sentis les lèvres de Naomi caresser mes cheveux et je tournai instantanément la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle m'avait donné la force d'arriver jusqu'au bout.

"Il est parfait, Emily." me dit-elle. "Tu t'es débrouillée à la perfection."

"C'est grâce à toi, Naoms." dis-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes. "Il est si beau, je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Elle le contempla encore, caressant le haut de sa tête du bout des doigts et il commença à gigoter légèrement.

"C'est normal, sa mère est une sex-bomb." affirma-t-elle.

Je ris et tentai de retenir mes larmes pour que ma vision ne reste pas floue afin de le regarder, encore et encore. Je pris son minuscule poignet et y vis le bracelet de maternité; je lus à haute-voix :

"_Samuel Noah Campbell-Fitch, premier novembre deux mille dix-sept._"

"À une heure trente-huit du matin, exactement." compléta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard lorsque le travail était enfin terminé. J'avais effectivement eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, mais pas qu'il nous avait fallu autant de temps.

"Comment tu te sens ?" me demanda-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

"Épuisée…" répondis-je en regardant le bébé. "Mais je ne suis pas la seule, je crois."

Il s'était à nouveau endormi, mais avait encore sa main autour de mon doigt.

"Comment ça va, toi ?" demandai-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue de ma femme.

"J'ai failli m'évanouir dans la salle d'accouchement hier soir, peu de temps après que _tu_ te sois évanouie à vrai dire; et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, inquiète.

"Non, il y avait deux magnifiques créatures bien trop intéressantes à contempler pour que je perde mon temps à dormir." répondit-elle en souriant.

"Je t'aime tellement." lui dis-je.

"Oui, je sais." répondit-elle. "Je t'aime."

Et je posai ma tête sur son épaule, contemplant l'enfant qui allait rendre nos vies plus parfaites qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

**FIN.**

**... pour l'instant. ;) en attendant l'épilogue, laissez-moi vos impressions. :) **


	27. Chapitre 27 : Épilogue

**A/N: Bonjour à tous ! J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté cette histoire, avec qui j'ai pu discuter un petit peu et qui m'ont encouragée à continuer. J'ai adoré écrire cette trilogie, et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire. Ainsi se clôture définitivement ****_Plus profond que l'océan _****(et les deux histoires précédentes). J'avais initialement prévu un épilogue plus long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire (Skins/Naomily) qui s'intitulera ****_Il faut du temps_****, j'espère pouvoir vous compter parmi mes lecteurs :) Je posterai le début d'ici quelques semaines... **

**En attendant, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et vous remercie pour votre lecture et vos commentaires/messages, ils me vont droit au coeur. **

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **- Épilogue.

**_2022_**** (5 ans plus tard)**

C'était Noël. Samuel avait 5 ans depuis quelques semaines déjà et comme tous les enfants de son âge, il était incroyablement excité à l'idée d'ouvrir les cadeaux que le Père Noël lui avait apporté pendant la nuit.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le petit brun se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents le matin de Noël. Il courut du plus vite qu'il le put et bondit sur leur lit.

"Ooooh Sam !" grogna la blonde en enfouissant sa tête sous le coussin.

Emily ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle embrassa tendrement son front et il se blottit contre elle. Emily avait toujours été celle avec qui Sam adorait faire des câlins. Non pas que Naomi n'aimait pas en faire, mais elle avait toujours plus de mal à se lever face aux réveils de leur fils.

"Tu as bien dormi, mon coeur ?" demanda Emily en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Oui." répondit-il. "Mais le Père Noël est passé, Maman ! Le Père Noël est passé !"

Il répéta cette phrase encore une dizaine de fois et Naomi grommela encore en remontant la couverture au niveau de ses épaules.

Emily se mit alors à chuchoter à l'oreille de son fils, et il tenta de se retenir de rire, mais en vain. Le silence s'imposa alors et Naomi relâcha un souffle de soulagement. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité de son fils, qui bondit alors sur son côté du lit, retirant le coussin de sa tête ainsi que la couverture; la blonde n'eut alors pas le temps de riposter, car Emily lui bloqua les bras dans le dos et Sam se mit à la chatouiller partout sur l'abdomen.

"Sam, arrête !" s'exclama-t-elle en riant aux larmes. "Em… Emily, lâche… Lâche-moi !"

Ils étaient à présent tous les trois en train de rire sans retenue et Sam semblait bien décidé à ne pas relâcher ses efforts. Lorsqu'Emily libéra sa femme, la blonde ne perdit pas une seconde et immobilisa son fils dans ses bras avant de lui infliger le même sort.

"M'an, stop !" dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle continua à le chatouiller pendant encore une dizaine de secondes, puis stoppa ses actions pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et embrasser ses doux cheveux bruns.

"Attends-nous en bas," dit la blonde. "on arrive tout de suite."

"Ouais !" s'exclama-t-il en sortant du lit du plus vite qu'il le put.

"Mais tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux sans nous, compris ?" demanda Emily.

Il fit non de la tête et sortit de la chambre en courant. Naomi en profita pour se tourner vers sa femme, qui la regardait déjà, accoudée sur son flan droit.

"Bonjour." dit la blonde en caressant les côtes de sa femme.

Et Emily propulsa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. Les deux femmes sourirent pendant le baiser, qui ne fut que de courte durée.

"Bonjour." répondit-elle.

"Il va falloir qu'on lui apprenne à réveiller les gens autrement qu'en leur sautant dessus." avertit Naomi.

Emily lui sourit et s'apprêta à l'embrasser encore une fois, mais elles furent interrompues par cinq petits "bip".

"C'est ton téléphone ?" demanda la blonde.

Emily secoua la tête, se retourna sur le lit, puis prit un objet sur sa table de nuit. C'était un test de grossesse. Elle l'examina un moment, avant de laisser échapper une grande expiration et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"Naoms, je suis enceinte !"

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir deux fois à ses actions : elle prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur elle en la serrant contre son corps du plus fort qu'elle le put. Emily continuait de regarder le test qui indiquait "positif" tandis que Naomi embrassait son cou et sa mâchoire de façon sensuelle. Elle lui murmura un nombre incalculable de "_Je t'aime_" dans le creux de son cou, si bien que la brune en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Joyeux Noël, Naoms."

"Joyeux Noël, Ems."

* * *

**_2024_**

"Chérie, tu peux me passer la caméra ?" demanda Naomi.

Emily fit alors irruption dans la salle à manger quelques secondes plus tard avec l'engin entre les mains et lui tendit. Elle s'apprêta à retourner en cuisine, mais Naomi la retint par l'armature de son jean.

"Reste là." ordonna-t-elle.

Emily resta en place et la blonde marcha vers sa fille qui se tenait à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elle la prit et la leva sur ses deux jambes puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle fit alors démarrer sa caméra et la petite blonde se défit de l'emprise de sa mère pour se tenir debout sur ses jambes. Emily écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa fille allait marcher dans leur direction, elle tendit les bras vers elle.

"Allez Jenny, viens chez Maman…" dit doucement Emily.

La petite rit et perdit légèrement l'équilibre (réceptionnée par le bras de Naomi) puis se remit en route. Elle marchait d'un pas incertain et avait du mal à se concentrer sur le point d'arrivée, mais lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à marcher, elle sourit et courut vers sa mère. Au moment où elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol, Emily la retint et la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait pourtant déjà vécu cette expérience avec Sam, et ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment n'aurait pas du la choquer plus que ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et pleurer en voyant sa fille grandir peu à peu.

Naomi elle aussi était en train de pleurer. Pas vraiment pour les exploits de sa fille, même si elle en était incroyablement fière, mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureuse à l'heure qu'il était. Et voir sa femme et sa fille rire ensemble lors de ce moment unique la remplissait de joie.

Elle se leva pour embrasser Emily et Jenny, et on sonna alors à la porte. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Cook et Katie, accompagnés de Sam. Encore submergée par l'émotion, Naomi prit son petit garçon dans ses bras, le serrant probablement un peu fort et il se débattit.

"Maman !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je suis pas un bébé !"

Emily les rejoint avec Jenny dans ses bras et sourit en voyant que Sam lui demandait de l'aider pour pouvoir se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère. Évidemment, Emily n'y prit pas attention, bien trop heureuse de voir que Naomi ne négligeait jamais de prouver son amour à ses deux enfants de la même façon. Elle était aussi heureuse de voir Katie et Cook. Ils étaient partis en week-end dans un parc d'attraction avec Sam, car ils n'avaient pas pu passé beaucoup de temps avec leur neveu ces temps-ci, dû à leur nouveau boulot. Katie avait à présent créé sa propre marque de vêtements et Cook était devenu l'égérie de la marque.

"Hey Jenny !" s'exclama Katie en prenant la main de la petite dans la sienne. "Tu dis coucou à tata Katie ? Coucou ! Coucou !"

Emily rit et lui tendit sa fille. Jenny adorait Katie et le sentiment était mutuel. Et Sam adorait Cook, parce qu'il était toujours d'accord pour jouer avec lui.

"On peut faire du foot, M'man ?" demanda Sam en levant les yeux vers Naomi.

"Hmm… J'sais pas trop…" répondit la blonde. "J'aurais toutes les raisons de dire non… Tu as refusé de me faire un câlin, alors-"

Elle fut instantanément coupée dans sa phrase par son fils qui sauta dans ses bras pour s'accrocher à elle tel un koala. Il embrassa sa joue et Naomi le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime, Sam."

"Moi aussi, Maman." répondit-il. "On peut aller jouer, maintenant ?"

Elle hocha la tête et le reposa sur le sol. Il prit la main de Cook dans la sienne et fit un câlin à son autre Maman en passant, puis sortit dans le jardin.

Les filles s'assirent dans le salon et Katie posa Jenny sur le sol. La plus âgée des jumelles inspecta alors curieusement la caméra posée sur la table basse puis dit :

"Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait un film de vos exploits sexuels !"

"Non, Katie." dit Naomi. "Jenny a marché toute seule pour la première fois quelques minutes avant votre arrivée, j'ai voulu filmer ça."

"Hm hmm…" répondit Katie. "Et avant que Gina ne dépose ma chère nièce à la maison, je suppose que vous avez pu pleinement profiter de ce week-end, pas vrai ?"

"Pleinement, oui…" répondit Emily en regardant sa femme.

"Épargnez-moi les détails, je vous en conjure !" s'exclama Katie en prenant place sur le sol à côté de Jenny.

Emily changea alors de place pour se mettre sur les genoux de sa femme. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, regardant avec attention tout l'amour que portait sa soeur pour la petite blonde. Katie et Cook n'avaient malheureusement toujours pas réussi à adopter un enfant. Ils savaient que ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Étonnement, cette perspective ne les attristait plus. Ils avaient à présent Samuel et Jenny, qu'ils considéraient comme leurs enfants. Ils avaient toujours espoir de fonder une famille, bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas malheureux. À vrai dire, la petite famille qu'ils formaient tous ensemble à présent leur suffisait largement. Ils étaient la famille unie qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir.

* * *

**_2028_**

Emily mit l'une de ses chansons favorites, _"The book of love" _de Peter Gabriel, pour l'entendre résonner assez fort lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de sa femme, qui regardait ses enfants jouer avec Cook dans le jardin.

_The book of love is long and boring,_

_No one can lift the damn thing,_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing._

_But I… I love it when you read to me._

_And you… You can read me anything._

"La vie va être merveilleuse, Em."

"Ah oui ? Et elle ressemblera à quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en se collant au bras de Naomi.

"Tu seras toujours aussi étincelante, même avec tes cheveux bruns qui commenceront à légèrement grisonner; tu seras toujours autant amoureuse de moi parce que je continuerai à tout mettre en oeuvre pour que tu le restes; comme tous les matins depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans, je te dirai _"Je t'aime"_ à ton réveil, et tu m'offriras ce sourire qui me rend plus amoureuse de toi chaque jour. On sera extrêmement fières de nos enfants; Sam gardera ses magnifiques yeux, les tiens, pour lesquels bon nombre de filles seront tombées sous le charme. Il sera incroyablement doué en sport et en musique; et même passé l'âge de l'adolescence, il restera le petit garçon qu'on a connu. Je resterai sa maman préférée parce que je continuerai à lui partager mes Garibaldis au petit déjeuner. Il réalisera les rêves qu'il a entrepris parce qu'on l'aura supporté dans tous ses projets. Jenny, elle, nous aura donné du fil à retordre, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle arrivera toujours à ses fins avec ses beaux yeux. Tu seras celle qui lui apprendra à faire du vélo, parce que tu auras toujours la même patience d'ange que tu as aujourd'hui. Tu vas pleurer lorsqu'elle ira à la fac, et aussi quand on rencontrera la personne avec qui elle passera le reste de sa vie. On déménagera sûrement encore une fois ou deux, parce que tu as toujours rêvé d'habiter en face de la mer. On s'aimera toujours autant et plus encore, et ce même quand on mangera de la bouillie en repas du soir; et je tiendrai ta main dans la mienne jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie. La vie sera merveilleuse parce que tu es à mes côtés et que nos enfants nous rendent incroyablement heureuses. Parce que je passerai le reste de ma vie avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et parce que tant qu'elles m'aimeront en retour, la vie ne pourra être plus belle."

Emily regarda sa femme, ses yeux remplis de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et à cet instant précis, elle tomba une fois encore amoureuse. Naomi, elle, souriait en voyant son fils prendre sa petite soeur dans ses bras. De manière presque automatique et sans même détourner le regard de ses enfants, sa main se posa délicatement sur celle d'Emily, qui la serra fort dans sa paume. Et cette fois comme à chaque fois, ce simple contact envoya en chacune d'elles cette décharge électrique inexplicable, cette sensation agréable de savoir que l'être aimé vous aime en retour, ce sentiment aussi compliqué que merveilleux appelé l'amour.

_But I… I love it when you read to me._

_And you… You can read me anything._

_The book of love has music in it._

_In fact that's where music comes from._

_Some of it is just transcendental,_

_Some of it is just really dumb._

_But I… I love it when you sing to me._

_And you… You can sing me anything._

_The book of love is long and boring,_

_And written very long ago._

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,_

_And things we're all too young to know._

_But I… I love it when you give me things._

_And you… You ought to give me wedding rings._

_And I… I love it when you give me things._

_And you… You ought to give me wedding rings._

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: voici donc l'épilogue promis. J'espère que vous avez apprécié... La chanson ****_The book of love_**** de Peter Gabriel représente parfaitement la relation de Naomily dans mon histoire et je savais depuis le début que c'était avec cette chanson que je voulais clôturer mon histoire. Encore merci à vous d'avoir tenu avec moi tout au long de cette trilogie, et à très bientôt j'espère ! :D**


End file.
